Many Tails in Life Revised
by Kitsune-no-makoto
Summary: Yep, making a rewrite of Many Tails in Life. Most of the chapters will remain similar to how they were, others may have noticeable changes. The plot is the same and will end at Chapter 35 due to the redundancy of the chapters that followed after. Rated M
1. Wake Up Call

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Sonic characters._

:_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_...:

"Ugh! Morning already?" Tails mumbled into his pillow. He ran his fingers blindly across the top of his alarm clock, in search for the 'off' button. The fox flipped over onto his back, groaned as the light shined on his closed eyelids. Gradually he opened them to allow his eyes to adjust to the light, "Eight o'clock, shoot...I could have used another hour or maybe two, three if I was lucky...But, nooo," Tails sat up and bounced out of bed and began to stretch out his tight limbs. After he straightened out his light blue PJ's and rubbed on his eyelids, he sauntered to the bathroom. A frown showed on his face to the appearance of himself in the mirror. Carefully he ran his fingers through the matted fur on his head which helped to remove some of the clumps. What was heard next was knock at the front door, "Who could that be?" Tails asked himself as he went to the door to greet whomever it was. The knocking continued until he opened his apartment door. There Sonic stood, his fist prepared to knock again. The fist turned into friendly a wave, now that his 'little brother' was before him.

"Oh, hey, Tails," The blue blur said with a smile he was famous for.

"Sonic, It's eight in the morning...this had better be important," That sounded rude even to his ears.

"Jeez, don't bite my head off." Sonic returned.

The fox sighed, "Sorry, I didn't sleep all that soundly last night; my reason for the grumpiness."

The hedgehog laughed, "YOU need a new bed little bro."

"Yeah...OH! Come in," Tails moved to the side of the doorway and gestured Sonic to step in, to which the hero obliged. He placed a hand between Tails' ears then scratched softly. Tails gave a pleasant smile and closed his eyes to take in the feeling. "Woahoho, that feels...good." He thought with a tilted head. Sonic moved his hand up Tails' left ear, "Left, left, up, right...there. Ooh this feels good," The sunshine yellow fox said to his friend and was completely lost in his head. After a moment his eyes opened to the realization of what Sonic was doing. Tails slapped Sonic's hand away, "What do I look like, a dog?!" He snapped.

Sonic rubbed his palms against one another, "You know you liked it," the hedgehog grinned. Tails blushed, his friend was right, he could not deny his enjoyment. The fox sighed and dropped his head. A smirk was met to the action, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Don't bug me about it, Sonic..."

Sonic lightly laughed. "I'm just playing with you."

Tails pointed at his mouth. "Do you see a smile?" He put in. The hedgehog then placed Tails with a sly look and the return his two-tailed buddy wore a puzzled expression, "Why are you looking at me like that Sonic?" Tails felt nervous, what was being planned?

Suddenly, before Tails could react. Sonic pounced on him, tickling at his sides. The fox erupted into a hard laughter, "You're laughing now!" The hero chuckled. Tears were forced in Tails' eyes it hurt so much and his gut was rapidly becoming sore.

Tails, choked of breathe, grabbed at Sonic's hands to give him an opening to acquire a least a breath of air. His head felt heavy from the blood pressure and thought it would explode, "S-SON-NIC! STO-STOP!! I CAN...I CAN'T BREATHE!!" Tails forced through his laughter. Sonic released him and left his friend to huff for breath, his heart beating rapidly, and his head was throbbing from the blood leaving it.

Sonic looked at him curiously. "Tails, you're voice sounds a little...off."

Tails took his time to catch his breath before responding to Sonic. "W-what?"

"Your voice, off, higher pitched like Cream's, doesn't sound in the norm."

"Huh? My voice? What do you me-OH!" Tails cleared his throat, "Ahem! That better?"

"A little but, I think we should still go have that checked out."

"Y-You mean go to the doctors?" Tails stammered.

"Yeah...Whats so wrong with that?"

He gulped, "The doctors?! Oh-no, not yet, not yet!" Tails worried to himself.

"Something wrong?" Sonic asked.

"N-NO! I'm just fine!" Tails put out.

"You see, there it is again!" Sonic grabbed underneath Tails' arms then lifted him to his feet, "C'mon let's get you checked out," Sonic took Tails' wrist and was met with a struggle. Sonic pulled him to the elevator. Still the fox attempted to pull his wrist free from the hedgehog's grasp. The button to descend to the first floor was pressed.

"Sonic! I'm fine, there's no need to-"

Sonic cut Tails off. "Tails, there's no need to be so stubborn," He put words in Tails' mouth.

"I said, NO! I'm not going!" Tails bandied.

The elevator opened and Sonic pulled the kitsune in with him. Sonic released Tails once the doors had closed. Tails stood in silence as the elevator moved down in the floors, his arms crossed in a childish, pouting fashion.

"Aww, come on Tails. Whats so wrong about going to the doctors?"

"You wouldn't understand. No matter how I would tell you, the result would be the same. That's why I am NOT going to the doctors with you!"

Sonic sighed, "Have it your way then," He said as the elevator doors opened.

"Yes, let's...HEY!" Sonic lifted Tails off the ground and hoisted him over his shoulder, then walked out of the elevator. The doors shut and the fox started to pound on Sonic's back—he kicked and yelled for the hedgehog to set him down.

"Tails! Chill out, you're drawing a scene!"

"I don't care! Let me...GO!"

Sonic started his walk out the door when something very soft rubbed up against his shoulder. Sonic stopped not ten steps from out revolving door. His eye went wide and set Tails back down on the ground. Curiously he looked over the yellow kitsune. His physique, now that the hedgehog payed attention to detail, was more petite, "Tails...are you..?" Sonic thought for a moment then pulled his buddy back to the elevator and hit the button to go back up. The doors opened, a few people wanted to go up with them, but Sonic held out his hand, a signal for them not to board with the two. The doors shut and hit the button to go to Tails' floor. Half way there he pressed the emergency stop button.

Tails shifted his eyes away from Sonic, there was no more hiding it, "Sonic, if you are thinking what I'm thinking..." Silence fell between the two. Tails lowered, the now noticeable 'her', head, and masked her eyes in a shadow. Tails heart beat as a heavy drum, she felt nauseated. Tears welled in her eyes, it was too much.

"Why? Why did hide your true self from us?"

Tails mustered her courage with a heavy sigh, "...I was afraid...Afraid of what you would think of me," The held back tears began to trickle down her cheeks. So many thoughts were buzzing in her head, unable to fully construct any of them.

"Afraid of _what_ might I ask?" Sonic tone was strict but, not angry.

Tails flinched, "...Afraid of loosing our friendship," Tails whimpered and wiped her face.

"How come you didn't tell me from the start? I know you didn't believe you could hide your appearance forever," The hedgehog reasoned.

"I-I don't know why I did it. I honestly can't say...I had no one, I wanted someone. Even if that meant throwing away my identity," Tails began to cry effusively into the palms of her hands. Sonic placed his hands on Tails shoulders and held her close to him. The fox shifted to cry against his chest.

"Why did you think you being a girl would be any different?"

"When you approached me for the first time, you said the word 'kid'. It had the tone that implied I was a boy. I saw this as an opportunity to make a friend so, didn't bother to correct you."

"Is that all?" Sonic chucked, "Tails if you wanted me to be your friend you could have asked. I would not have cared if you were a boy or girl."

Tails pulled from him, the tears on her face were still flowing. "But, Amy-"

"We're not talking about Amy. We're talking about you." Sonic poked her in the forehead gently, "You Tails are nothing like Amy, no where near."

Tails head lowered again, her eyes once more hidden in shadow. She didn't know what to think. Was that a compliment? Tails took her time to search for words she could put in her mouth. Choosing carefully she spoke in a dull whisper, "S-Sonic..."

"What is it?" Sonic asked concernedly.

"Will...Will you be my friend?"

Sonic placed Tails with a tender look, one that he would always give Tails when she was lost. A hand was placed on her chin and lift her face to meet his. "Yes, Tails, I will be your friend," Tails smiled and jumped on Sonic, causing him to stagger but, he kept to his feet. Tails wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"Thank you, Sonic," Tears of joy rolled down her face.

Sonic felt tears well in his eyes yet, he pushed them back, "Ahem! Tails, why don't we grab a bite to eat. How does that sound?" He pulled Tails off of him and set her down.

The fox giggled, "Same old Sonic," She said to herself.

Sonic started the elevator again and the two ascended to the designated floor, the fifth. Tails and Sonic stepped off hand in hand and they walked back to the apartment. The golden vulpine felt good, like she was no longer dragging a ball and shackle on her ankle. Tails and Sonic looked into one another's eyes.

"...What is this feeling?" One another thought.


	2. A Visitor?

Sonic POV:

Tails held a gaze into my eyes and a part of me felt a just little uncomfortable. The main thought on my mind was what would happen between the two of us. A voice called from the other end of the hall and broke my train of thought. The person clenched in his hand an orange package, more than likely that was the mail man.

"Excuse me!" His face was red. No doubt from the climb up the stairs. I broke Tails' gaze and shifted it to the mail man. The man stumbled over and stopped in front of us to capture his breath back.

"Yes?" Tails asked with my hand in her grasp.

He cleared his throat, "I have a package and letter for one Miles Prower."

I saw Tails' face twist. She did not like the name, that was plain as day. Tails straightened and took the package and letter, "Thank you," Tails said. The mail man nodded then left.

Tails POV:

"Hm, I wonder who sent this?" My ears dropped in curiosity. I began to tear into the package, but Sonic slugged me in the arm, "OW! What did you do that for? You can't hit a girl anyways!" I shouted.

Sonic picked at the inside of his ear with his finger, "That's never stopped me before so, don't think you can get off-" Sonic snapped his fingers. "-just like that, and if I remember correctly, you wanted to be a boy am I right?"

I sighed heavily with a groan, "Fine..." I finished with, "Jerk..." In my head.

"Besides, don't you think you should read the card first?" Sonic put in.

"Alright, I will!" I rose my voice in frustration, tore off the side of the envelope, tilted it, and a letter slid out into my other hand. I unfolded it upside down then panned it upright to read.

_Dear Miles Prower,_

_ I'm not sure how I should start this, for there is so much to be said. My hope is that you haven't already opened your package. If you have though then there is no point in me surprising you. I am coming to see you. In my heart I wish for it not to be merely a visit...It so hard to make allusions in my writing. I do much better speaking in person. I'm not very good at this...So I will just ask you to wait for me at your apartment. I should be there around noon-ish on the 4th of August. So, please do not open your package if you haven't. I wish for this to be as, er, never mind._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_-An old friend-_

"Well, that was weird to say the least...An old friend? Hmm...Stalker is more like it," I said to myself and slide the letter back into the envelope.

Normal POV:

While Tails was preoccupied with the letter, Sonic reached around her, and quickly snatched the package from Tails' other hand, "Hey give that back!" She demanded. Sonic held the package up in the air out of her reach.

"No, I don't think so. Wouldn't want that temptation to get to you," Sonic said.

Tails backed off and grinned at Sonic. She started to spin her tails and lifted off the ground. Once in the air, she lunged for the package, her hand was a finger's length away when Sonic suddenly vanished. Tails stopped in midair. Suddenly her ankle was jerked on. The blue hedgehog was now holding her in an upside down hang. The shirt part of her PJ's started to slide down towards her head. Tails quickly stopped it.

"Did you forget who I am Tails or should I say, Miles Prower?"

"Sonic put me down! The blood...it's rushing to my head!!" Tails screamed. Sonic noticed her arms beginning to shake, about to give out. She was about to show more of her than absolutely necessary.

"I want you to promise me that you won't open the package."

"Alright! Put me down!" Tails laughed, the pressure was getting to her.

Sonic dropped Tails on the floor, she slowly sat up and squeezed her head hoping that would help the blood flow out. She now had a headache.

Sonic dropped the package in Tails' lap, "This belongs to you."

Tails stood, she looked over Sonic momentarily, her laughter dissipated. She snapped her neck. A feeling of trepidation ran down Sonic's spine. Tails delivered a swift blow to Sonic's gut, knocking the wind out of him. Sonic staggered and tried to regain his breath.

"That's what you get for almost exposing me!"

Sonic gasped, "...F-Fine, we-er even..." He coughed.

Once Sonic had regained his composure, which had taken a minute or two, Tails ushered him into the apartment. Sonic laid down on the couch to favor his gut. It would have that aftermath feeling for a good amount of time. Seeing Sonic like that seemed like a bad omen to them. The blue hero usually didn't go down that easy. Tails thought to herself. "Maybe I over reacted...?" She told herself then put the package on the dining room table. She walked into the refrigerator, opening it up she surveyed the inside. For a moment her eyes wandered around for something to make up for her behavior. Tails pointed out and counted each thing she found. "Eggs, cheese, bacon...I have enough to make an omelet!" Tails exclaimed with glee and so, she pulled out the the ingredients, then a frying pan; thus, began to prepare the meal.

She turned on a radio and began to sing along with all of the songs she knew by heart as she danced around and cooked. Soon the apartment was filled with a delicious aroma. Tails pulled out a bottle of red wine from the cupboards.

Sonic sat up as he saw the red bottle, "...Tails? Is that wine?" He asked quizzically.

"Yeah, stole it from Vector a while back," Tails smiled smugly.

"How did-" Sonic started, but was cut off.

"It's strictly for cooking purposes, Sonic. I'm not an alcoholic," Tails defended herself.

"Will wine taste good in that?" The hedgehog questioned.

"Not sure, but I like to try new things," Tails clarified then dashed a bit of the wine in the pan which promptly flared up in a red flame from the heat. In a quick motion the fox set down the bottle and tossed the food, "Woo! Maybe that was a bit much!" She exclaimed and the flame soon after died, "Whew...that was hot."

While she over the hot frying pan her mouth was salivating from the look and smell of the food. Tails smirked, she had never told anyone that she had a hobby for cooking. Sonic stopped clutching his stomach, but he felt that soreness to it.

He groaned, "Tails...You have a hard right, you know that," The hero said as a statement.

"Just be thankful I didn't hit you with my tails, might have killed you," She returned.

Tails was correct about that. Her tails were nothing to mess with. Aside from flying, she had demolished Robotnik's bots with them y the hundreds. Quite the natural weapon.

Tails eyed Sonic then the meal. "...Okay, its done!" She said happily. Sonic slid off the couch and took small steps over to the table, "You alright?" She asked.

"That's a stupid question Tails," He nearly snapped and sat at the kitchen table.

"Sorry, that's a standard question, had to ask."

"It's alright...Hey Tails."

"Yeah?" Tails responded as she plated her friend's meal.

"For a long time I always wondered why your place was so well furnished."

"Your point being?"

"Well up until I found out you were a girl, my initial perspective of you was a grease monkey. Y'know, not caring about appearance," Sonic spoke while Tails set his plate and drink down in front of him, "But, now I know who you truly are, it all makes sense."

Tails took offense and slapped Sonic's face with the spatula she was holding, "And what's that supposed to mean? Just because you thought I was a boy, that meant I couldn't have nice things? Me being a girl changes nothing!" The yellow fox snapped.

Sonic rubbed on his face where the spatula connected, "Why are girls so rash..?" He murmured.

"What was that?!" She roared. Tails commenced banging on Sonic's head with the butt of the spatula handle that was made of metal. Sonic flinched at the blows, pleading for Tails to stop. He fell out of his seat and pulled the table cloth down with him, and the food, and the potted plant, and the Piña Colata juice. Tails was prepared to scream in Sonic's ear, however, a knock at the door stopped her.

Tails glared at Sonic. "Your lucky, you clumsy bluebutt."

While Sonic favored the goose egg or goose eggs that began to form on his head, Tails went to greet whoever was at the door. The doorknob turned, the door was flung open quickly with the frustration she harbored, and she was greeted to the sight of a tall kitsune. Taller than Sonic, pale blue fur, same white pattern markings as Tails. White hair on his head, that also consisted of a pair of spiky bangs draped down the sides of his face, and a long ponytail to match. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a long black coat, the sleeves fell to the elbows. His eyes, one blue and the other green, fixated on a piece of paper. His eyes shifted in Tails direction.

"Can I help you? Tails asked. The piece of paper fell from his hand and all the kitsune did was stare at Tails, "Excuse me? Do you need something sir?"

After about a minute he spoke. "...Is, that you...Little sis?"

Tails heart skipped a beat or two. "W-What...did you call me?" Tails flew into shock, this couldn't be!


	3. Reunion

The blue kitsune wasn't hesitant in the least and pulled Tails into an embrace. There was no effort made to push back the welled tears in his eyes and allowed them to flow down his cheeks freely, "Eight years...eight long years of torture. Its finally over..." He cooed in Tails' ear while his soft paw petted down her back gently.

Tails stared over his shoulder. She couldn't figure out how but, she knew him, she knew the feel of his hug, his heart beat, his soul...Sonic, still sitting on the floor, was completely baffled and almost a little started by what he was hearing..

"Brother?" Sonic questioned.

The blue fox had to make it an effort to part from Tails, but after what seemed like a minute's time he set the yellow fox back down on the floor, and wiped the tears away. He cleared his throat then spoke, "That's correct."

Tails was still caught up in the attempt to sort this all out. It flew over her head in the sudden appearance the blue fox made as her alleged brother, "You're my brother? But, how?! I'm an orphan, the people that took care of me said I had no family."

The blue fox bit his lower lip and closed his eyes. Both Tails and Sonic could see a clearly visible pain on his face. The young vixen had opened an old wound unintentionally. Tails watched as the blue fox inhaled a long breath, held it, then let it out slowly. Just as fast as the pain arrived it vanished, as if he took off a mask. A smile was next shed from his lips in a bright way, "I'll explain later. At the moment I'm a bit puzzled with this train wreck," He pointed at the table mess as he scratched behind his ears. Enjoyment crossed his face. Tails couldn't help but smile. The kitsune perceived Tails' friendly look, "What?" He smiled wider and displayed a hint of his canine teeth.

Tails shook her head, "N-Nothing." she stammered.

"Eh? I can't enjoy the feel of my ears being scratched?"

"No No! You can, I just...um." Tails started to trip on her words.

The fox placed a hand on Tails' head and scratched her ears. "It's just you like it to, am I correct?" He stated.

Tails blushed with a pleasant smile. "Yes..." She spoke quietly. Tails backed up a little and the fox removed his hand, "Please, Come in." Tails said and moved out from his way. The fox stepped inside. The golden vulpine shot a look of surprise as he passed by her. He had two tails! The fox's eyes began to wander around Tails' place and the bright fox spoke to his back, "...Um, might I ask how you knew I liked to have my ears scratched?"

He gave her a smile, which her heart recognized immediately, even if her eyes did not, "Because, that's what our father did when we looked gloomy or nervous. It always brought a smile to our faces."

Tails became anxious, she wanted to know more, "Did our moth-" She stopped to wonder if they even had a mother that raised them up before she was orphaned, plus she did not want to open up that old wound again on her 'older brother's' face.

The fox picked up where Tails left off though, "Did our mother have a method to make us smile? I was hoping you'd ask. What our mother would do was take one of her Tails like this" -He reached behind and grabbed one of his two tails then brought it around to his front- "and then she would do this," He then started to tickle under Tails' muzzle with the hair on the tip.

Tails giggled, she knew that feeling as plain as day. Tails greatly enjoyed it, she didn't want him to stop. She could feel it. It was only a matter of time..."Ah-AH-ACHOO!..ugh."

The blue fox started to laugh, "You're not allergic to your big bro are you?"

Tails sniffed and rubbed her nose, "Ugh...excuse me."

"I got a little to close to your nose didn't I," The blue kitsune laughed.

She grinned, but the expression soon after changed into an uneasy look on her face. Could she trust him? Even though Tails felt she knew him, her logic wanted to make sure of everything—Get all of the facts straight and in order, "Are you-" Tails started then was quickly interrupted.

"If you have doubt, then open your package. At this point in time, think of it more as a gift if it helps," He told her.

Tails nodded and took up the orange 'present', as it was now known. Sonic stood and moved to Tails side to look over her shoulder. She began to unwrap it slowly as if not wanting to rip the paper. The yellow fox had finished after what seemed like hours to her. It was a pine wood picture frame with a photo behind glass. In front of a cottage stood three people: A tall orange-yellow kitsune, male, two tails, green eyes, dressed in a brown jacket, black denim jeans, black boots, and green tinted pilot goggles hung from around his neck. A shorter, blue kitsune, female, two tails, blue eyes, wearing a white dress shirt, tan tied pants, black knee high socks, tan tabi sandals, a maroon apron, and a matching color bandanna was tied around her neck. In her arms she held a baby wrapped in a light blue blanket, a yellow kitsune, blue eyes, and with a paw reached out for her mother's nose. In the front between the elder foxes was a blue fox, two tails again, one blue eye and green eye, wearing tan shorts, a black vest, and bare foot. All were smiling.

"I-is...t-this?" Tails stuttered.

Sonic took a seat at the table, already he knew what the older fox would say. A part of him felt happy for Tails, another was jealous, and the third was torn.

"Yes, our family...If it wouldn't be to much to ask I'd rather not tell you what happened right now. I need time to prepare my emotions for the revisit. It's rather...disturbing," He said calmly.

"Okay, I understand." Tails said with a smile and opened her arms to the fox, in an offer of embrace. He accepted, they both walked to one another, arms open, the blue fox knelt down, and Tails fell into his warm hug. They held each other closely as the blue kitsune lifted Tails off the ground. Tears flowed from both their eyes. A love long lost had now been restored. Nothing could tear apart that moment, except...

"SONIC! What happened to you!?" A certain pink hedgehog shouted into the tranquility of the apartment. Amy stood in the doorway staring slack jawed at Sonic.

Sonic covered his head gently, "Oh this? Nothing," He said.

Amy rushed to his side, as usual, "Here Sonic let me help you. How did this happen?"

"A certain fox happened." Sonic grumbled.

Amy sights were immediately fixed on the blue fox. He rolled his eyes and sighed in a way like he was attuned to being accused for something-or-another, "Great..."

Amy held out her right wrist and the ring on her glove glowed. Her mallet magically appeared in her hand in a flash of light. The fox set Tails down. His look immediately changed into something more serious and fierce. He had a certain stance, even if it didn't look like one to anyone else, it was rather casual. Amy made the first move, she bolted at him with her hammer behind her, in preparation to strike. She swung her hammer at his face, he caught it with ease and brandished claws into the head of the hammer, then held tight. Amy could not break the grasp he had so, she threw a punch. In one swift move he released the hammer while simultaneously he grabbed her fist, twisted, and forced her into an arm lock. Amy yelped at the sudden movement.

"You made the wrong assumption. You do know what assuming does right: it makes an _ass_ out of _you_ and _me,_" He released her with a slight shove. Amy stumbled forwards and nearly lost her balance, but a quick grasp of the able prevented that.

"Not a good idea," Tails admonished.

"She won't attack me again," He said confidently.

"What makes you think that?" Amy turned to him and gave a treat with her hammer.

"Because I know much more painful moves," He said and brandished claws from both hands down by his sides.

Amy gulped, "W-who are you?"

He stood up straight with a stupid look on his face,"Wow, I was too caught up in the reminiscing that I forgot to give my own name. If our mother where here I'd be in some serious trouble. But I digress, my name is Yoshirou Prower," He said and bowed courteously to everyone including his attacker.

"Wh-What!? PROWER!?" Amy was so stunned she didn't realize she shouted.

"AMY! Calm down, yes, Prower. You heard correctly. This is Tails' older brother." Sonic put in.

"Eh? Tails?" Yoshirou said in bewilderment and turned to look upon his little sister.

"Yeah, that's my nickname they had given to me, for obvious reasons," Tails blushed and wagged her tails once.

"Hmm, that does sound much better than Miles. Truthfully that's not even your real name."

"It isn't?"

"Nope," He smiled, "why would our parents want to give a-" Sonic eyes shot wide, he held his breath. This would not end well, he thought to himself. Tails slapped a paw to Yoshirou's mouth.

"Amy doesn't know, and neither do any of my other friends. All but Sonic and you that is," Tails whispered into his ear. Yoshirou gave a slight nod.

"What was that all about Tails?" Amy asked.

"Eheh, brother sister thing." Tails said. Yoshirou smiled, almost in the want to laugh, behind Tails' hand. Sonic slapped his forehead and groaned quietly.

"Sister?!" Amy's brow frowned.

"Oh, I, um...No that's not, er...Oh no..."


	4. Sorrow and Joy

Tails could feel her heart beating in her throat. She swallowed a few times, however, the pulsing continued. The vixen pressed her hands to her face and wore the deepest shade of blush that was possible. She felt hot and ashamed for having her secret revealed. Yoshirou could have sworn he felt the heat coming from her body. He placed a hand on her shoulder and clenched tightly. A heavy pulse was felt in his grasp and he could tell that his little sister was too far gone form the tight touch to snap her out of the spiral she descended into. "Sis..." Yoshirou said silently.

Amy could collect from Tails' embarrassment that her gender was supposed to remain a secret. She cautiously moved in front of Tails, who was so embarrassed that she was crying. Amy set her hand on Tails' head and held the fox close to her body. The hedgehog stroked the back of Tails' head gently and felt sorry for the kitsune. "Don't be embarrassed, Tails." Amy said.

Tails pulled away from Amy and fell into Yoshirou to press her body to his, the cried heavily into his stomach. He stared down at her, then wrapped his tails around the tearful fox, and she did the same with him. Yoshirou started to rub on her back. "It's ok, Sis. Please, don't cry." He comforted.

As she looked upon Tails as she was made Amy feel guilty. She put away her hammer as this seemed like something to help ease the sorrowful fox. He hostility from moments earlier may have aided in the discomfort, at least that's what she thought. In her gut she possibly force this out with the act of violence she exerted. "I-I'm sorry." Amy whispered.

Yoshirou looked up at Amy. "There is nothing for you to be sorry for Amy. This morning has held to much emotion in it, think of it as an overload. The heart can only take so much." The blue fox calmly reassured her.

He took the picture Tails still held tightly in her paw from her and handed it to Amy. He slid to Tails' level, she shifted to cry over his shoulder, and held him in what seemed like a death lock. As he placed his paws around her the blue kitsune felt the heavy beat of her heart. Tails' tears fell harder and her whimpers louder. In one second she felt that her world just crashed in nothingness. Yoshirou ran his paws down his sister's back and patted down the golden vixen's silky fur. Tails' eyes were sore from the tears the flooded her eyes and stung them just as equally. The harsh embarrassment of reality burrowed deeper into the young vulpine's heart to the point where she felt that recovery appeared impossible...

Amy gazed at the picture she was handed. Father, mother, daughter, son. They all looked so happy. "Wait a second..." -Amy lifted her head and scanned the room- "Um, Where are these two?" Amy asked and pointed to Tails' and Yoshirou's parents.

"Amy..." Sonic spoke out. Amy turned to him, his head shook lightly back and forth. She nodded understandingly to the gesture the blue hero had given her. "How..? Why..?" Amy asked herself and found herself curious about what had happened.

Every beat in Yoshirou's and Tails' heart was like a knife had stabbed it and the pain could not become any worse than it already was. "...Why me?" Tails whimpered.

Suddenly a breeze blew in an open window in the kitchen. It reached their faces and dried the tears of the grieved yellow fox. The breeze contained a certain, loving touch; one that a compassionate mother's would hold. It wrapped about the siblings as a tight hug would. A smile shined on Yoshirou's face. "...Thank you, mother." He said softly. He slowly pulled from Tails, placed her hands together, and cupped his hands around hers. Tails stared at him, a few tears fell from her eyes, the last of them. Yoshirou gave her a loving smile, one that her mother was giving the both of them through the blue vulpine. He then kissed her on the forehead. Tails felt her mind relax, all of her troubles were abruptly gone, as if they had never taken place. Yoshirou stood. The room felt, oddly, peaceful.

"...Awkward." Sonic remarked.

"No kidding." Amy agreed.

The siblings lightly laughed at the comments. A cheery expression the set the two at ease with the event that had just occurred. Yoshirou scratched Tails' ears."So, Kokoro, how about I help you clean up this mess?" Yoshirou inferred then looked to the table.

Tails wiped her eyes. "Kokoro?"

"Yep, that's your name, or would you rather me call you 'Tails'?" He said with a slightly twisted expression to the label. If that was her alias then it would most likely be his as well, which he had little liking for.

Tails mulled the name "Kokoro" over in her mind. She must admit, it did sound familiar. With a smile to her older brother she spoke softly her answer. "Whichever you like, but just Tails in front of my other friends."

"Understood."

"...I'm not giving you an order."

"I know but, that's just how I was raised by our mother." He blushed lightly.

Tails returned a blush. "Understood."

"Hey, are you mocking me?" He playfully crossed his arms.

Tails gave him an angelic look with a finger to her lower lip. "Maybe." She said cutely.

He grinned down on her. "Alright, alright. Lets focus on the task at hand, shall we?"

"Ok."

While Tails and Yoshirou cleaned up the mess, Amy tended to Sonic's injuries, if one would. "Wow, little sis, you sure did a number to Sonic's head." He whispered to Tails.

"Couldn't say he didn't ask for it." Tails replied.

"Ha, you're as fierce as our mother. Same view on your convictions as well, scary..." Yoshirou said as he flung the table cloth to cover the table.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked as she set the potted plant in the center of the table.

"Well, our mother was always a firm believer in her teachings and well, beliefs. Which were her mother's and her mother's before that." Yoshirou grabbed the spilled glasses of juice and the plates. He moved into the kitchen and set both of them into the sink. The fox turned on the water to let heat, then plugged the drain with the water nearly a scalding hot.

Tails frowned. "All that hard work and it all went to waste." She said. Yoshirou brushed of inadvertently what his sister said, as he was caught up in the reminiscence, and leaned against the counter opposite of the window over the sink. There he stood and stared up at the clouds. "Something wrong?" Tails then asked.

He ignored her question. "Her teachings might even have descended through generations long since forgotten." He whispered and reached into a pocket on the inside of his coat to remove a gold, heart shaped locket. He wound a knob on the side, after three twists it clicked, and flipped open; a gear box on one half started to play a gentle tune. On the other half of the heart was a picture of their mother as she smiled her loving smile.

"Is that our mother's?" Tails asked, sitting on the counter and looking over his shoulder. "She looks so beautiful!"

Yoshirou sniffed and wiped his eyes with his wrist. "This was our father's and indeed she does. Our mother never lived in regret. Whenever someone would question her logic, she would need to be stopped by our father from pummeling the person or persons. It's ironic, father was the one who taught me how to fight, mother was the one who taught me knowledge and matters of the heart, but our was the more rational one; always making sure no blood was unnecessarily shed by our mother...Both of their teachings had made me balanced, no words can express my gratitude."

"I wish I could have know them..." Disappointment hung in Tails' voice.

Yoshirou tightly clenched his teeth and leaned his head back; there was a particular hostile air that could be felt in his muscle tension. "I will never forget them, I shall carry on their legacy and pass it on to my children and their children to theirs. This locket shall become an heirloom for our generations. Never to leave the bloodline." Yoshirou said through his teeth. He took a cleansing breath to quell the belligerent nerves and with his face now pleasant he resumed his monologue. "Regret kills the heart slowly, thats what mother used to tell me. Hold on to what you believe in and those you love. With these two things in your heart—your soul shall soar; you will have no limits to what you can accomplish. Our parents will never be just a memory to us. They live on inside of me and you, Kokoro. Their hearts beat in synchronization with ours. They are our strength, they are our compassion, we are them." The music stopped, he clicked the locket shut, and placed it back in his coat.

Yoshirou's words had sparked a sort of intense energy inside of Tails. To her it felt like she had awoken from a nightmare. She felt safe, protected by him, and her parents. For the first time in a long time she felt as if she found her family. Tails rotated Yoshirou to her and hugged him tightly. Not to feel comfort, on the contrary, the hug of a bond between siblings.

Looking into his eyes, Tails gave a sweet look, pure, from the bottom of her heart. "Welcome home, big brother." and nestled her head into the thick, white fur on his chest.

Yoshirou's tears welled and he hugged back. "Glad to be home."

Amy couldn't help but look in awe of their bond.

Sonic rolled his eyes. Jealous? Maybe. "Oh pah-leeze. Get a room you two..."

Amy shot a poisonous glare at Sonic. "Sonic! That was uncalled for!" Amy shouted.

Laughter erupted from the siblings as Sonic was to defend himself. "What, I was just saying-"

"-That you're just jealous?" Tails interjected.

Sonic's eyes flared at the yellow kitsune then shut his eyes to calm down. Sonic let out a heavy sigh and crossed his arms. "Whatever, Tails."

Yoshirou nudged the yellow fox. "Sis..."

Tails looked at her big brother. "Hm?"

"Don't be like that. You really shouldn't spark an argument or fight." He admonished.

The vixen sighed and eyed back at the hedgehog."I'm sorry, Sonic." She apologized.

"It's fine...I...I'm still trying to find a way to accept this. It's so hard. You have an actual, bloodline, big bro. Where does that leave me?" Sonic glowered and felt his heartstrings jerk at one another with the thought..

Tails released Yoshirou, hopped down, and walked over to Sonic. "Sonic, you too are my big bro, and do not think otherwise. You cared for me when I had no one; to me you ARE a big brother." Tails clarified and hugged him as she did Yoshirou.

Sonic blushed as the plushness of her chest rubbed on his arm. Yoshirou smiled upon the two and thought that gratitude was in order. "...Sonic, thank you for caring for my little sis. Truly, I thank you from the bottom of my heart." Yoshirou smiled.

"Ahem, Uh, yeah, no problem." Sonic returned Yoshirou his own form of appreciation.

Yoshirou grinned. "Haha, guess this make the two of us brothers then, Sonic. through our relation with Tails that is."

"I guess so." Sonic said happily.

Amidst all of the warm feelings, Amy was impatiently tapping her foot in wait to get Sonic back for herself. She even pretended to check a watch on her wrist, in hopes that one of them would notice her gesture.

"Hey Tails, don't let go, I think Amy is about to loose all of her patience and leave." Sonic whispered in Tails' ear.

Tails smirked and released Sonic. "He's all yours Amy."

Sonic glared at her. "Tails, if your brother wasn't here right now, I would have socked you a good one."

"Yeah yeah yeah, keep talking blue boy." Tails made a yapping motion with her hand.

Amy wrapped her arms around the blue hero's neck in a painful grasp. Sonic shook his fist at Tails and she returned with a stick of her tongue out at him.

"Ah yes, we're just one big happy family now." Yoshirou sarcastically poked in.

Tails looked at him with a sour expression and threw a punch at his arm. "Not so happy now."

"Oww..." -Yoshirou groaned and rubbed on the sore spot- "like mother like daughter..."

Tails stood tall. "You got that right!"


	5. An Average Day?

Amy finished wrapping Sonic's head in medical bandage that Tails had so conveniently lying around the house. "There you go my Sonic, good as new." Amy giggled. As much as Sonic hated to admit it, Amy had done a good job. Yoshirou sat at the table and observed how gentle Amy was with Sonic. She reminded him greatly of his mother, but didn't say anything about it. The blue fox had cleaned the dishes spotless, the floor, and various others things out of an impulse. Tails was, needless to say, speechless for his generosity. She didn't help with much and relaxed on the sofa in the living room. Something did strike her as odd about her brother yet, chose not to question him. After moments of comfortable silence Yoshirou looked back at his sister. "So, Tails."

The yellow vulpine shook her head and broke the trance she had on her older bro. "Yes?" Tails responded after the minor delay.

"Shall we do something to pass the time?" Her brother suggested.

Tails had to think for a minute. "Umm...Hmm...I could show you around Station Square. How does that sound, just the two of us?"

"Sure." -Yoshirou looked to Amy and Sonic- "You two going to be okay here?"

"As long as Amy is with Sonic, they should be okay, well, Amy at least." Tails implied devilishly at Sonic. She stood from the cushioned couch, grabbed Yoshirou's wrist, and lead him from the apartment. The golden vixen moved her paw to clasp the blue vulpine's paw with a bright smile. Her heart was so steady; it was as if Yoshirou had an aura around him that made her calm. The two reached the elevator doors and Tails hit the button to go up.

"I thought we needed to go down to leave the building?" Yoshirou interjected

"We do, I just want to bring you to the roof, so you can get a view of the city from up high." The younger sister explained as the doors opened.

Her bother nodded. "Alright; you know your way around."

The two entered the elevator and Tails pushed the button to rise to the roof. A tune started to play from the speakers in the metal box. "...Eww, I hate elevator music." Tails said and rolled her eyes.

Yoshirou laughed quietly. "I don't care much for it either." Quickly, the doors open again, and they reached top floor. They stepped out and move to a spot on the edge. Tails sat down and put her legs trough the bars of the guardrail. Yoshirou's eyes wandered around the city, amazed by the view from up high. The gentle breeze that blew on their faces combed through their fur. Tails eyed up at her older sibling with a blush, which Yoshirou caught in his wandering eyes. "Why are you blushing, little sis?"

Tails had to think hard before she spoke. "...Is it wrong to have feelings for a friend, big bro?"

He smiled tenderly upon her. "If by the word 'feelings' you mean 'love', then no, not at all. If you love Sonic then you should let him know before someone else gets to him."

"What makes you so sure I'm talking about Sonic?"

His smile turned into a clever grin. "You can't fool me."

"How do you figure? I am a fox, is deception not one of our skills?" Tails ginned with a cleverness to meet his.

"...This is true, but I know you mean Sonic, sis." He finished and observed the city once more. "You ready to show me around?" He then asked.

Tails nodded, stood up, and pulled Yoshirou back to the elevator. Thankfully the elevator was still waiting for them, and they boarded once again, this time to the ground floor. The vixen could not look up at her brother, as her blush was so bright. Soon the doors opened up to the lobby and both left the building. Tails hung on to her brother's hand to make sure they didn't get separated. The siblings walked and walked. In a short time they had reached the park. It was more of a dog park, however, the two sat down in the cool grass, and watched the human dog owners play fetch. There were a few canine Mobians there, too, and they played Frisbee with one another. A few times the siblings were invited to join in a game, but they politely refused.

"Sure is warm out today." Yoshirou said in contentment.

"Mm, it sure is. I love to warm my fur up. Glad it's not very humid." Tails agreed with an equally shared contentment and rested her head on her brother's shoulder.

Yoshirou smirked. "You going to fall asleep on me?"

Tails smiled, wrapped an arm around his chest, then forced him onto his back where she nestled her face into the white for on it. "Yup! My furry-pillow-brother!" She chimed gleefully.

Yoshirou laughed lightly and stroked his sister's cheek. "Alright; I suppose we can end the tour here then."

The golden kitsune shed a frown. "Aww, that's right...Can we come back here later then?"

"Of course, little sis; I would love to spend time with you, make up for all the years we've lost." He told her.

The younger sister grabbed her brother's wrist, helped him to his feet, and they started off again through the streets. The first building they passed was the train station, they didn't spend any time there, further they walked into the city, and passed by the beach. A few moments were spent to watch the beach goers and surfers, but back on their way they went. Their last stop was an ice cream parlor where they, literally, bumped into a young doe with a blue creature on her shoulder. The rabbit stumbled yet, kept to her feet, and turned around to them. "Oh hey, Tails!" Cream happily greeted.

Tails immediately shot a look at Yoshirou. She placed a finger on her lips, and he nodded once.

Tails fixed her voice. "Hey Cream, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Wooow...Who is this?" Cream asked with awe at the blue kitsune.

Tails look back at him. His eyes gave her a peculiar look, which meant: "whatever you'd like me to say." Tails nodded and Yoshirou stepped in front of the rabbit. "My name is Yoshirou Prower. I'm this young one's older brother." He bowed to her.

"Tails, I didn't know you had an older brother?" Cream said in slight confusion.

"Yeah, me neither, until he showed up just a few hours ago."

The small chao that hid behind the doe grabbed the blue fox's attention. "And who's this little one?" Yoshirou asked kindly.

Cream looked back over her shoulder to her little blue friend. "Oh! This is my Chao. Say 'hello' Cheese." She said with a smile to comfort the creature.

Cheese let out a nervous "Chao."

Suddenly Cream's cellphone buzzed. "Ah, Excuse me."

"It's fine." Yoshirou said.

Cream then turned her back to them as she answered the caller. "Hello?" A voice could audibly, even if garbled, be heard on the line. "Oh hi, Amy..."

"She seems sweet." Yoshirou said to Tails as they shifted to the counter to buy some ice cream.

"Orange sherbet, two scoops please." Tails said.

"And I'll have vanilla, two scoops as well please." Yoshirou said.

They took a seat at a booth once they had gotten and paid for the ice cream. Tails looked at Cream. With a heavy sigh she then spoke. "She's had a crush on 'boy Tails' for a while. I'm becoming worried. How should I tell her? Hey, Cream, I'm a girl?"

Yoshirou licked at the ice cream. "How close of friends are you?" He asked. Tails bit a chunk out of hers then cupped her mouth as her teeth froze. Discomfort was visible on her face which made her brother smirk. "Cold?"

She allowed her mouth to warm back up before she responded. "Duh... And we're pretty close, but I still don't think she will be able to handle the truth..."

"Spend some time with her. Become emotionally close, allude to who you really are. You will know when the proper time comes around. You'll feel it in your heart and gut."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Busy on the line with Amy, Cream nodded her head, and this made Tails curious. "OK, four o'clock. Alright, talk to you later." The rabbit finished and shut her phone. "Hey, I'm back!" Cream said as she took a seat next to Tails.

Yoshirou brought his tongue away from the ice cream. "Good news?" He questioned.

Cream fidgeted in the booth. "Uh, it's a secret..."

Yoshirou lightly laughed. "Playing coy are we?" To this Cream blushed and Yoshirou scratched his cheek. "Sorry, Cream, right? I will speak no further into the matter."

"Thank you. You know, all you foxes are all the same."

"Hm? How so?" He asked.

"You're all sly and sneaky."

Yoshirou smirked. "And you expected any different? I shall take that as a complement."

Cream shed a look of disappointment and Tails couldn't help but notice. "Something wrong, Cream?" She asked concernedly.

"No; I'm fine, just lost in my head, thats all." The doe said with a crooked smile.

Tails set a hand on Cream's shoulder. "Okay, but if you want to talk, I'm here for you."

She smiled to Tails. "Thanks."

"Well now, isn't that cute."

"Don't mock me big bro." Tails said seriously.

"Okay, my apologies."

"...Your ice cream is melting." Cream pointed out to Yoshirou.

He lifted his hand to observe the frozen treat now melted and trickle down the back of his hand. "So it is. It's going to take a while to get this completely out of my fur." He stated and bit more chunks from what remained on the cone.

"I wonder what mom is thinking about you doing that?" Tails giggled unintentionally, but luckily her naïve rabbit friend thought nothing of it.

"Now there's a good question and for the better that I not know."

"Who was your mother?" Cream asked.

Yoshirou sat back in silence for a short period of time. Then brandished the locket from his coat and this time he clicked the knob. It sprung open without music then he handed it to Cream.

"Wow, she's so pretty!"

A voice sounded from behind Yoshirou. "Who is Cream?"

Yoshirou jumped in his seat to the unexpected voice and the ice cream fell into his lap. He shed a glare, not at the person behind him, but at himself for the jumpy nerves he had. It wasn't the most 'fox-like' attribute he had and semi-cursed himself for it. No mind was paid to his misfortune though. Yoshirou grabbed a few napkins and with a silent groan began to clean his lap off.

"Oh hi, mom, and this is who's so pretty." Cream said and handed Vanilla the locket.

"Wow, she **is** gorgeous! Who is she?"

"I and Tails' mother." Yoshirou clarified.

"Pardon me, You _and_ Tails' mother?"

"Yep, turns out Tails has an older brother. This is him."

Yoshirou stood and took Vanilla's hand. "Yoshirou Prower, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He placed his other hand over his heart and kissed her hand.

Vanilla blushed. "My, you are quite the gentleman."

"Well, thats how our mother raised me: to show proper etiquette to all women."

"Ah-ha! So thats why you bowed your head to every lady we passed." Tails abruptly put in.

"Formalities, Tails, if that is what you are getting at." He returned.

"Well, I thought it was very sweet of you." She took Yoshirou's chin with her hand and kissed his forehead.

"Thank, Milady." He said.

"Oh so now it's _Milady, _you're whipped bro." Tails cheekily laughed.

"I'd watch what you say, sis; our mother is always listening."

"Oh...you mean she is..." Vanilla didn't want to finish.

Yoshirou took a deep breath and let it out. "Sad, but true. Yes, she has passed on along with our father."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Vanilla sympathized.

"You need not concern yourself in this affair. What has been done can't be undone."

"Live without regret, right brother?" Tails said.

"Yes, live without regret." He agreed.

Cream cocked an eyebrow. "Live without regret?"

"That's how our mother lived, she used to tell me all the time, regret kills the heart slowly. If you live in your past you will be unable to see what beauty has been set before you."

"What was your mother's name?" Vanilla asked.

"Manami, and our father's name, Takeshi."

"Huh, all Japanese names, why the name 'Miles' for Tails?" Cream asked.

Vanilla giggled. "Cream, honey, there's nothing strange about it, our last name is 'Yamato', remember?" Her mother stated then shifted her attention to the blue fox, also curious for the label.

He shook his head, an excuse was all he needed. "I'll explain some other time. I'd rather not take the visit back into our past. It's rather...tragic." He frowned.

"Alright, I understand." Vanilla said as she closed the locket and handed it back to him.

He accepted it back with a feeling of gratitude for their kind complements of their mother. He turned back to Tails and observed her with a relieved expression being worn on her face. "I own you" Tails mouthed to him.

Yoshirou grinned. "Yeah you do." He mouthed back.

Cream caught this. "Hey! Not fair, what are you two saying?"

"Nothing, sibling relationship thing." Tails said.

Cream looked at the clock on her phone. "It's three thirty. Any chance you two could come with me?" She asked.

"Sure, what for?" Tails asked.

"You'll see." Cream took both of their wrists and pulled them out of the parlor.


	6. Surprises

Yoshirou and Tails sat on a bench in wonder of Cream's intentions. She had brought them both to the train station so, it was obvious she was going to bring them somewhere, though, they hadn't a clue where. Tails tried to listen in on Cream as she was buying the tickets, but it was just a little difficult, due to the distance they sat from the ticket booth. The golden vixen found herself anxious and she didn't know why. She guessed it was the surprise they may get. "Where do you think she is taking us Yoshirou?" the fox asked her older brother.

He scratched his forehead. "Unsure. It couldn't be anywhere bad though."

"Yeah, but, I'm anxious."

"I'd swallow that anxiety if I were you. It'll make the trip seem so much longer."

Cream walked over to them. "Ready guys?"

"Sure, I guess." Tails said, stood up, and walked to the stairs.

As they approached a familiar voice, sweet, and shrill to Tails called down to them. "Hey you three!" Amy shouted out from atop the stairs.

The yellow fox observed up the steps. "Amy?!" Tails shivered.

"Well now, what've we here." Yoshirou curiously said.

The tree of them had their tickets checked, passed through the rotating gates, and they walked up to Amy. The pink hedgehog stood innocently with her hands behind her back. To Yoshirou she was a little too innocent and could sense an anxiety like his sister's on her. He didn't give her a suspicious expression, as he was curious to what she had in mind.

"Hey, Ames." Tails said.

"Hello, Amy, nice to see you again." Yoshirou followed up with Tails.

The pink rascal giggled. "You won't be seeing me for long." Amy then held out a bandanna to each of them.

Yoshirou took a bandanna. "I'm guessing we have to cover our eyes then?"

"What gives, Amy?" Tails asked and took hers.

She smiled devilishly. "I 'gives' you both a surprise when we get to where we are going."

"Just do what she says Tails, no point in arguing." Yoshirou advised Tails.

"Alright, if you say so..."

The siblings covered their eyes. Cream placed her paws on the fox's shoulders and guided Tails to the train. Amy did the same with Yoshirou and also lead the blue fox to the train. On the way there on of the blue kitsune's tails was stepped on. He clenched his teeth. "Owww..." He moaned. His guidance halted to wonder about the painful facade he wore.

"Something wrong?" Amy asked.

"Nnn...tail...my tail, you're standing on it." He told her while a bead of sweat ran down his face.

Amy looked down and blushed. She lifted her foot, Yoshirou swung his tail free, then wrapped them both around his waist to avoid that from happening again. Each where thankful in their own way, Amy was grateful her tail couldn't be stepped on, and Yoshirou was thankful that he didn't hear a crunch sound. After the rabbit looked back to see said event she started to watch her friends swaying tails to make sure she didn't do the same to 'him'. Incidentally, Cream looked up for one moment to see if she was walking Tails in the correct direction, and in that short moment the yellow fox had the exact thing happened to her.

Tails yelped. "C-Cream, tail, my tail..."

The doe lifted her foot. "Sorry, Tails. I can kiss it to make it feel better?" She offered.

The vixen sighed. "I have a better idea: how about Yoshirou and I hold onto you and Amy's shoulders, that way nothing painful can happen?"

Amy nodded to the suggestion and moved around in front of Yoshirou. She put his hands on her shoulders. "Those are my shoulders, don't move down any further than that." Amy strictly said.

"Don't worry, I'm not insensitive." He reassured her.

Amy started off and the fox followed her. Cream had done the same with Tails and they reached the train accident free. All four took their seats then sat in silence for until the train started to move along the tracks. Tails put a finger on her bandanna a started to lift, but Amy slapped her hand.

"Aww, come on Amy..." She groaned.

Yoshirou heard the snap and laughed. "What did I tell you not too long ago, Tails?"

"Yeah yeah, swallow your anxiety."

"Good." Yoshirou said and leaned his head back against the window then relaxed his muscles.

While the train moved Cream knocked her feet up against the seat. The quiet was now awkward and Tails couldn't take it. "Soooo, big bro, what to go back to the park after this is all done?"

"Sure, little s...bro." He said and followed with a gulp.

"What's a sbro?" Cream asked.

Amy giggled and decided to take over before the fox dug a hole. "He's nervous so, he almost said 'sister'." -Amy thought what she would say next would be tolerated by Tails- "I suppose it's because Yoshirou has always wanted a little sister."

The doe resumed to kick her feet against the seat. "Oh, okay."

"Argh! This bandanna is making my eyelids so itchy!" Tails groaned.

Very gradually they felt their bodies tilt slightly to their right."Oh, what do you know, we're here." Amy said as she watched the outside environment cease flying past them.

"Good, can I take this off now?" Tails said eagerly.

"I never said you could so, no, not yet."

"Dang Amy, you can be so cruel, and hard headed sometimes." Tails glowered. Yoshirou set his right hand on her left shoulder and traced up the top of her ear. "Yoshirou, what are you" -The sunshine fox didn't have time to finish as her ear was next tugged on sharply upwards- "OW OW OW!!"

"This is what our mother would do when I spoke out of turn." He said casually and released her ear.

"JERK!" Tails yelled and caressed her ear.

He gave an evil smile. "Do you what me to demonstrate onto you what our mother would do if I had an attitude about it?" He stood, looking down on her.

Tails' stomach sank. "N-no!" She hastily said.

"Thats what I thought. Well, shall we go?"

"Sure. I will have to remember that move Youmishidew, thanks."

He sighed. "Yo-shi-rou, Amy." He counted the syllables for her with his fingers.

Amy Blushed. "Oh! I'm sorry. I feel like such a klutz right now..."

Yoshirou smiled. "You're not a 'klutz', Amy, you simply didn't recall how to say my name."

Amy didn't know if he was reassuring her or mocking her yet, across her face a small smile crept, and she placed his paws on her shoulders then started to guide him. Cream helped Tails up from the seat and once again did as Amy was. Yoshirou had no problem with the steps, Tails had several difficulties. Yoshirou didn't use the railing, Tails held onto it so tightly that Cream had the pull her down the stairs. Yoshirou did not stumble on the last step, Tails fell flat on her face.

"You doing okay Tails?" Yoshirou innocently asked.

"Must you ask?" She returned sharply frustrated with the stupid question.

"C'mon, Tails." Cream said and helped Tails up to guide 'him' once again.

Yoshirou took in the salty scent in the air. They were near the ocean still and led him to believe they may be going to the beach. The calls of the tropical birds gawked out into the area so, this gave Yoshirou the perception they were near a jungle as well. His two layers of thick fur was something for him to be happy about, mosquitoes wouldn't be a problem. He scraped the bottom of his shoe against the ground and it made a sort of grind-scrapie noise and this told him they were on a dirt trail. With a deeper breath through his nose he caught the scent of something very sweet, although, a bit strong. He lower his face to Amy's head and sniffed. "Hmm, not shampoo, but..." -he dropped his nose to her neck- "...perfume, a unique berry blend variety."

Amy giggled. "Quite the nose you have, considering that was something I wore last week in hopes Sonic would be attracted by it."

"Did it work?" He asked.

Tails felt her heart sink and crush at the thought. "Not in the least..." Amy said halfheartedly and that helped the fox perk up a little.

"Ah, sorry to hear that."

The gold younger sibling wanted to go on an all out rant to discourage her, but felt it best not to in front of Cream. The four continued to walk until the pink hedgehog halted. "OK, you two, one more flight of stairs." Amy said.

"Then can we take these off?" Tails moaned.

"Just walk, Tails." Amy almost shouted, annoyed with Tails' consecutive question.

Yoshirou followed Amy up the steps carefully to avoid a stumble. "Stone steps?" Yoshirou guessed at.

"How could you tell?" Amy asked.

"I know the feel beneath my shoes."

Amy giggled. "You're an odd one."

He smiled. "Aren't we all in our own wa y?"

"Hmm...I suppose your right, last step."

A breeze blew on Yoshirou's face. "What a great day."

Tails' ears perked up. "Hm?"

"The breeze to my face, the sun bathing my fur in warmth, the calm ebb of the ocean, the steady ground beneath my feet. Reminds me of how my mother described the concept of love."

"How so?" Amy then questioned.

"Love between two people is kind like how I described the environment. When two people gaze into one another's eye they can feel their hearts warmed just as this sun is doing to me. Their minds are soothed by something like the ebbing sound of the sea. Their bodies wrapped in it's feel. The dance of the soul's flame, it's serenade."

Amy stared at him with amazement.

"Wow." Cream adored and lead Tails up the last step.

Yoshirou took one, last, deep breath of the environment, and smiled brightly. "So, Amy, shall we?" Yoshirou crossed his arms.

"Shall we what?" Amy said dumbly.

"Continue to wherever you were leading us?"

"Oh, right." Amy shifted around to take his wrist then lead him to a building as Cream followed up with Tails. The hedgehog turned the door knob, pulled Yoshirou inside, and Tails with Cream. "Alright, you two, take off the bandannas." Amy said and closed the door.

They did such and opened their eyes to a pitch-black room. "Whats with the-" Tails started.

Amy flipped a light switch and out jump a group of faces. "SURPRISE!!"


	7. Warm Welcome

_Long wait, yeah, I know, I actually feel like this revision is something that I'm unearthing from a grave, but I'm finally getting around to getting back on it._

"SURPRISE!"

Yoshirou jumped at the shout and Tails jumped on him. Her legs and tails wrapped tightly around his chest while her arms grappled his neck. The small vixen's teeth were clenched, her fur stood on end, and her body trembled to the force it exerted on her brother. Yoshirou brought his paws up to try and pry the stranglehold his sister had on his windpipe. "Tails, get off...I'm blacking out." He choked.

Tails dropped down on her butt, she lied down, and blinked up at the ceiling. Her expression was not one of 'freaked-out' anymore, nor was it frustration; however, something just in-between. "Why me...?" She asked herself. To her it now appeared that her brother wasn't the only one with jumpy nerves.

"You okay, Tails?" Yoshirou asked as her turned to stare down at her. All Tails did was sigh. Yoshirou laughed lightly then turned back to the group that now stood before them. "What is all this for!" He happily exclaimed.

"A reunion party for you and Tails, Yoshirou." Amy said from behind.

"Wow...thank you, Amy!"

"You're welcome. Figured you might like a celebration for you and Tails' reunion. Special, just for you two." She smiled to him.

"This is one of the most thoughtful things I have ever received." He said as he teared up.

"You OK?" Sonic asked with a slick grin.

He wiped his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Happy to tears, thats all."

"Aww, we made him cry." A half dressed squirrel spoke out. He looked up at her, then quickly looking away with a blush. "Hm? Whats wrong? She asked.

Yoshirou gulped. "I, uh, do you always walk around like that?" Yoshirou shakily questioned.

"Yeah, not like you can see anything anyway." She answered back.

He looked back at her and his blush became brighter. "My mother would kill me right now I she saw me with you dressed like you are. I mean no offense by that." He gulped again. "My mother had high standards and always felt I should never look in the direction of a woman who's breast are showing." His blush reddened.

Sally giggled and zipped up her vest. "That better?"

He nodded. "Thank you."

"Was your mother that strict?" Charmy asked.

"And then some. If she did catch me looking upon her figure, she would have smacked my knuckles with a yardstick. She was very strict, but I loved her none-the-less." He clarified.

"Why do you speak of her in the past tense?" A black hedgehog who leaned against a wall asked with crossed arms.

Cream started to wave her hand back and forth across her neck. "Bad, bad, bad!" Cream squeaked through her teeth at him.

"...Do you all wish to know that happened? I must warn you. This will spoil the mood of the party." He forewarned them. No one spoke up against it and Tails sat up, as she wished to know the story. Yoshirou acknowledged his sister's desire for the truth. "Alright, this is how it happened..."

-Flashback-

It was a hot day, and the sibling's parents worked in the garden to harvest the crops they had planted the winter prior to the season. The vegetables were ripe for the picking, as-well-as the bushes of fruits; that was next for harvest. Everything seemed normal.

"Dear, what should we have for dinner tonight?" A slender blue fox asked her husband.

"I'm not sure. Why don't we ask Yoshirou?" Takeshi suggested.

Manami nodded. "It has been a long time since we had what he liked. Sure, go ask him, this will surely brighten up his day." She smiled that loving smile of hers. Takeshi returned a smile, stood, brush his clothes from the soil, and walked out front.

The young, sky blue kitsune sat on the front steps of the cottage and dangled a doll above the baby currently known as Tails' face. The yellow fox batted it the small plushy with curiosity. "Yoshirou? There you are." Takeshi called out.

"Right where you left me, father. Do you need something?" Yoshirou replied as his father came around to him and sat next to him on the stone steps.

"I do, actually, your mother would like to know what you want for dinner tonight?"

While Yoshirou attention was distracted, The yellow fox grabbed the doll. "Oh, hey!" Yoshirou frowned before he went to take the doll back. Tails' began to chew on it with a triumphant grin over her older brother.

Takeshi smiled. "Ah, she's teething. Let her be Yoshirou."

"OK, you were asking about dinner?" Yoshirou put the main topic back in motion.

"Yes dinner, what do-" He stopped as he sensed something coming for them. An ax flew by Takeshi's head and landed into the door. Hooping and hollering could be heard behind him. A group of seven brutes out for blood stood at the gates. Takeshi stood and glared at the group. He place an arm out in front of his son and daughter. "Yoshirou, take your brother and get in the house, lock the door."

"But, fath-" Yoshirou started, but was cut off.

"I SAID NOW!" Takeshi commanded.

Yoshirou did as told. He lifted up the basket, carried his young sibling into the house, then locked the door, he then peeked out of the mail slot in the door. Their mother and father stood at the gate to block the vagabond group's entry. Their claws were brandished and prepared to fight. Raised voices erupted from their parents. The group's supposed leader lost his patience and struck their mother's head out of nowhere. The impact was so hard that she had died before she hit the ground. Takeshi retaliated, with his drawn claws, he tore into the murderer's throat, and killed him. The remainder of the group surrounded Takeshi and beat him down. Their attention shifted to the cottage. Yoshirou noticed this and picked up Kokoro from the basket then ran for the entry to the cellar that lay in the house. The whole time the baby kitsune had a naive smile on 'his' face, unaware of the tragedy that was taking place. Yoshirou hid with his sibling in a crawlspace big enough for the both of them, but too small for the murderers to reach them inside. The small golden fox started to laugh in the momentary silence.

"No, stop." He said and placed a finger on his little 'brother's' lips to hush 'him'. The yellow cub giggled and thought of it as a game.

He heard foot steps and voices through the floor above them. "What do ya say boys? Lets burn the place!" A murderer shouted.

Smoke soon filled the cottage. Yoshirou crawled out with the sibling, took his vest off, and covered the yellow kitsune's mouth and nose. The flames had already begun to eat away at the foundation. He stumbled outside through the door that lead outside, away from the fire. The vagabonds had left to head for the settlement that lay down the trail from where they lived. All their friends and remainders of their family would be slaughtered like animals. Yoshirou fell to his knees by their parent's side, while Tails continued to laugh. He set 'him' down by their mother and 'he' took one of her tails and played with it as Yoshirou began to cry.

"...Y-Yo-shi-rou..." His father rasped and barely clung to life.

Yoshirou look up at his father with hope. "Father?"

"Your mother...is dead...Yoshirou" -He coughed up blood- "I will soon follow her."

"No, father, you can't!" Yoshirou pleaded with tears that streamed down his face.

"You, must...Tails, take care...of your little sister." He reached down his shirt and pulled out the heart locket. He slid it over his neck and offered it to Yoshirou. "Take this, remember your mother."

Yoshirou took it and placed it to his heart, his tears now effusive. "F-Father..." He whimpered and clenched his father's hand.

"Don't cry, we will...see each other again; we are just...going on a vacation...I love you, son. So much." Takeshi finished, pulled Manami's limp body close to him, and he cried to his final breath.

Yoshirou wept over their parent's lifeless bodies. "Come back, come back..." He cried.

Once the fire and smoke had cleared, Yoshirou buried his parents on the land they shared their love for one another. He then took his 'brother', the innocent child, to another village near their area on the map; a village known as Knothole. They had spent a year with one another, in that time, Yoshirou continued to cry himself to sleep. Soon after, they were separated due to an attack by Dr. Robotnik. He escaped of course. Then wandered for years in search for his sibling with no such luck.

-End flashback-

"...And thats what happened." Yoshirou finished, crying badly.

Tails couldn't believe that was the truth and cried noiselessly with her brother, no whimpers of pain, her tears just flowed freely from her eyes. The other girls couldn't look up at the kitsune the story hurt so much. Shadow was leaned up against the wall with his eyes closed. Sonic and Knuckles stood, grinding their teeth. Espio was silent along with Vector and Charmy. Rage flooded the blue kitsune, so much so that he had drew his claws into the pads of his fists. Blood and tears dripped steadily to the floor. Yoshirou walked past the group and down the hall into Tails' room while his tails drug on the floor. He sat on the bed and cried into his palms, the blood and tears mixed on his face..

Tails' heart suddenly filled with hate, she rose her fists up, then slammed the floor, and cracked the hardwood. She had never been to emotionally mixed up before. "Big brother..." Tails whined.

"They didn't deserve to die..." Amy said with tears that hung in her eyes.

"That was so horrible..." Sally somberly said.

"I can't believe something so dreadful happened to those two..." Vanilla frowned.

Tails impulsively darted into her room, fell into her brother, and cried steadily on his chest. "Big brother..." Tails wrapped her tails and arms around him. Yoshirou did the same, but with only his tails, for his hands were covered in blood. "Big brother...Yoshirou..." Tails continued to cry. There was no more joy, no more happiness to be found. It had died in the pit of anguish. Yoshirou drew his claws back and his little sister set one of her tails in his hands for him to squeeze. "I don't want you to leave me..." Tails sobbed. She wiped his eyes of the blood and tears.

"...I won't, I made a promise. Little sis...I love you." He cooed in her ear.

"I love you, too." She tried to wear a smile, but only more tears arose.

For what seemed like hours the hangar lay in a state of sorrow and absolute silence. Cheerful spirit was dead, the blood that trailed on the floor scabbed over, and stained the wood. Yoshirou stood after he felt he had the nerve to face everyone. He sighed. "I really didn't want to do that."

"Do what?" Tails asked, quieting her whine.

"Telling everyone about that tragedy. This was suppose to be a joyous time. One where I could make new friends, instead, I filled everyone with grief. I feel so stupid!" Yoshirou, with tears choked back, walked out of the room to see how everyone else was fairing. "...I'm sorry, Amy, everyone, I ruined this for you..."

"No, you did the right thing in telling all of us. Now that we know your pain, we can help you when you need to vent about it." Amy said.

Shadow rolled his eyes and wished he were somewhere else when Amy said that. He did feel sympathy for the foxes, but he didn't have the patience to listen to one vent.

"Thank you, Amy, I appreciate it, and as for the black hedgehog, I won't bug you. I can see that you don't care much for that type of activity." He smiled weakly.

"Hmm, I think you and I are going to become fast friends." Shadow cracked a smile.

"We're here for you, even though we just met. I consider you as a little brother." Sonic said.

Yoshirou smiled more widely. "Sorry to break that train of thought but, how old are you?"

"Seventeen" Sonic replied confidently.

"That makes you MY little brother, I'm eighteen." Yoshirou's snickered.

Sonic sighed. "Shoot."

Yoshirou laughed and brought everyone's spirits up so much that they joined in. Tails wandered in the room as she rubbed on her sore, red eyes. "What's so funny?"

"Sonic just labeled Yoshirou his younger brother, when he himself is older than Sonic." Knuckles said.

Tails looked at Sonic with a small grin. "Good one, Sonic."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Sonic groaned.

"Well, I think that enough cheer has returned to have the party, what do you say?" Yoshirou implied with glee.

Everyone reeled in surprise. "Are you serious?" Rouge said.

"Our mother and father would not want Tails, I, or any of our friends to continually lament over them. They would wish for us to have joy in our lives."

"Well, if you put it like that. Sure, why not." Amy said.

"Dibs on the cake!" Sonic said and zipped over to the table.

Amy walked up to Yoshirou and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"For what?" He honestly had no clue as to what she was talking about.

"For saving the party, for once in my life it hasn't gone completely awry." She blushed.

"You're welcome." He looked up at everyone. "Hey, I'm going to go take a short walk, help clear my head. I'll be back though, so save me some cake." He pointed at the table. Yoshirou walked to the door and grabbed the knob, then his wrist was grabbed with it.

"Mind if I join you?" Tails asked gave him a smile but, not just the ordinary, one that was parallel to their mother's loving one.

"You needn't ask, _ little bro._" He opened the door and walked out with Tails, both of them with their arms locked.

An hour passed, the sun started to fall into its western hemisphere. The two had been out longer than they thought they had been. Tails thought it a friendly gesture to give Yoshirou a tour of the mystic ruins. They had a few laughs, a few good scares, all-in-all it brought them closer. Yoshirou at long last followed Tails back into the hangar, and their hearts were beating in at the same pace.

"There you two are." Amy sounded relieved.

"Hey, Ames." Tails said as she closed the door.

"So, how are you doing?" Yoshirou asked.

"I sent Sonic home. He devoured the last pieces of cake without you. Sorry."

Tails started to laugh. "You should have made some chilidogs."

"Should have, but I didn't." Amy sighed. Yoshirou shed a blush upon the pink hedgehog. "Whats with you?" She asked in bewilderment.

"Oh, Tails told me about your last name so," -Be pulled a rose out from behind his back- "I got this for you. A rose for a Rose." He offered kindly. She accepted it without question, or what to think. "Consider it an apology for me grabbing you so brusquely earlier."

She sniffed at the rose. "Apology accepted."

"Glad you like it."He said and Amy blushed. "Where's everyone else?" Yoshirou added.

"They left, sorry about that. I tried to convince them to stay."

"Ah, it's fine. I'm sure they had more important things to do." Yoshirou stated and walked over to the couch.

Suddenly and out of nowhere came another- "SURPRISE!" - and the group of Tails' friends jumped out. The golden fox met with that with another jump, this time she had nothing to grasp, so she stumbled. Luckily her brother was close enough to her and he caught her. The blue vulpine laughed from the second surprise while her sent his panting sister upright.

"What do you say we try this again?" Amy smiled.

"Sure, get things off on the right foot."

Amy clapped her hands twice. Sonic walked in from the hangar with the cake, which had an addition to it — sparklers. "Happy reunion, Yoshirou, Tails." Vanilla said and followed up Sonic with a gift wrapped in a ribbon.

Yoshirou's lip quivered, trying his hardest not to cry again, but it was just so hard. "Thank you, everyone. I feel right at home." He smiled warmly.

Tails walked up behind her brother and embraced him. He returned the favor.

"Let the party begin!" Vector said as he hit the on button on the boombox he brought over.

Tails took his paws in hers and the two started to dance around happily as the others joined in. Somehow Yoshirou was able to work in a waltz with his sister, even if the music's tempo and medley seemed impossible to preform such a dance to. Tails presumed he had blocked out everything else momentarily and entered into his own world.

Amy was puzzled while she danced with an unwilling Shadow; Sonic was eager to pair up with Sally so she couldn't have dibs on him. "How did he manage that?" She whispered in the yellow vixen's ear.

Tails giggled. "I haven't the slightest idea, but I'm following by his lead."

Yoshirou smiled and quickly changed the step into a ballroom dance. Tails' eyes widened, startled by his dancing prowess. Again, Tails followed his lead, and prepared for anything else he might pluck out of midair. Shadow thought of that as a tease for Tails, but then again, he didn't know who Tails' _really _was. The yellow vixen could feel her stamina draining the longer they danced, but Yoshirou seemed unaffected. The blue fox looked over at Vanilla, who appeared dazed for the rough dance Vector was putting her through. It may have been he was attempting to dance like Yoshirou was with Tails, but failed epically.

"Hey, Tails, we need to do a partner swap, that alligator is turning Vanilla into a rag doll." He said as he kept is eyes on the aggression that Vanilla was sustaining on her joints. Yoshirou released Tails with a spin then walked over to Vector. "I don't mean to be blunt, but you're being a little too rough with Vanilla. Mind I ask you to sit back and watch?"

Vector frowned, but stepped back. Vanilla hugged the fox as tight as she could without it evoking pain. "Oh, thank you, Yoshirou, you're a saint...I was certain I was going to loose an arm." She said with relief.

Yoshirou chuckled and gently took her paws in his. "I know, I thought you were, too."

Vanilla became very thankful to the slower pace that she was waltzing to and the tender softness of his bichromatic eyes soothed her. The track on the radio changed to something more soft and helped further calm her. Now compelled, the rabbit rested her head on his shoulder. Her limbs relaxed, her eyes shut, and she took in the music. Tails sat at the table and grabbed herself a slice of cake before she observed back at her brother dance with Vanilla. It made her giggle as she took a bite of the cake.

Amy circled around to the blue fox. "Think I can have a dance when you're done?" She asked.

The fox blushed. "Sure, I'm just wondering how many of the other girls are going to want a dance, too."

The pink hedgehog smiled. "Worried you won't get any cake?"

His stomach growled. "That's one way of putting it."

The rabbit let Yoshirou go. "Go on, go eat, you sound like you're starved." She smiled.

Yoshirou nodded and took a seat at the table with his sister. "Have fun, lover boy?" Tails mocked in a friendly way.

Yoshirou sliced a piece of cake. "I did, but I'm just happy to get something solid in my stomach now. I haven't had anything to eat in what has felt like days..." He frowned and didn't bother to pace himself with the dessert. "So, have you been having fun?" He then asked his sister.

"I'm loving the night. It may end soon though, seeing how late it is."

"This is true, but we may as well enjoy it while we can."

Tails nodded as she sat back in her chair. Yoshirou looked over at the larger group and observed the dancing they were doing. Vector wasn't as rough with Vanilla anymore, something she was glad for. After a while Amy got her dance with the blue fox and her hero — Sonic. Tails and the blue hedgehog shared one as well. As the moon started to come out after another hour's time their friends cleared out of the hangar to head home. Yoshirou now felt right at home with his sister and his new friends.


	8. Celestial

The sun had set, the party had long since died, and all of their friends had gone, only Amy, and Sonic stayed behind to help clean up the mess made by everyone else. Tails was astonished with by the messy havoc that was wreaked. Yoshirou picked up empty cans of beer; Shadow had nearly drank himself into a stupor. Sonic would never have guessed him as a drinker, but he wasn't so much for festivities so, he had nothing better to do. A number of times he wished to leave; however, Amy stopped him each time, and this ended up in one more alcoholic beverage. After about the sixth he had become a little wild. He caused most of the destruction to say the least. The blue hedgehog pulled off a pair of panties off of the antenna on the T.V. with a major blush. They were too big for Cream, not big enough for Vanilla, so he presumed they were Tails'. While Amy walked around the room she tipped a rack of magazines for fashion. It was tempting for her not to resist, but somehow she managed it.

"Thanks for sticking around you guys. This makes the cleanup a bit easier." Tails said as she set upright a lamp that had fallen over and clicked the switch a few times. "Bulb is broken...Hey big bro?" She spoke up and unscrewed the bulb.

"Yeah?" Both Sonic and Yoshirou answered at the same time.

Tails rolled her eyes. "Big brother, Yoshirou. Hows that?"

He chuckled. "You need something, sis?"

"Yeah." She tossed the bulb to him and he caught it. "Need a new bulb."

"Yeah, so? Sonic knows this place better than me." Yoshirou said and tossed the bulb to Sonic.

"Um, I don't feel like it." Sonic then tossed it to Amy.

She sighed. "Oh...come on you two lazy bums, must you make a lady do it?" She asked in a rather frustrated tone. Amy didn't wait for an answer and left to get a new bulb from the hangar.

The blue fox sat down on the couch and opened up one of the magazines. His jaw instantly dropped. "Kokoro...You vain little fox." He said, opened the centerfold in it, and turned the magazine to his sister.

Tails looked to her brother. Her chest tightened when she spotted the picture, but got a hold of herself. "Yoshirou! Put that away!" She shouted with a blushed that covered all of her cheeks. Sonic jumped from the sudden outburst and brought his nose away from sniffing the panties. He reared around to his little fox friend then to Yoshirou. Sonic blacked out momentarily and hit the floor. Her brother did not do what she told him and kept the silver fox's male, naked body facing her. The yellow kitsune couldn't bring her eyes away and started to feel her juices start to soak her inner thighs. "Ahh, put that away, that's making me so wet..." She whimpered.

Yoshirou grinned, folded the picture back into the magazine, then shut it completely, and set it back on the rack. Tails felt so relieved, but knew that she couldn't bring herself to look at her brother any time soon. She was very glad that he didn't flip further into the book, there were better 'lip-licking' pictures in there, in her opinion anyways. "I'll keep my lips shut, sis, don't worry. I'm not one to blackmail and I-" His sentence was cut short as a loud crash was heard from behind the door. Tails slapped Sonic awake then everyone ran in. Amy lied on the ground motionless. Yoshirou rushed to her side and knelt down beside her.

"Amy! Amy! Are you okay?"

"Ohhh...that hurt..." Amy moaned and Yoshirou helped her sit up.

"Whew, I thought you were dead there for a second." He spoke softly and stroked her cheek.

"That's a little...extreme bro." Tails gave him a curious look.

"I don't want to deal with the death of a new friend, that simple, little sis." He said in a voice that was almost sharp.

Sonic walked up next to Amy and grabbed the box of light bulbs. He then shook the box. "Amazing, none of them busted on the way down." He laughed a bit.

"Sonic you are so-!" Tails began.

"Kokoro, easy. Please, I'd rather not have the night go sour." Yoshirou interjected.

"Fine." Tails grunted. She stomped up to Sonic, grabbed the box from him. and started to walk away. She wasn't sure where her snappy attitude was coming from, but didn't have the mind to think too much about it.

Sonic looked at Tails stupidly. "What did I do?" Tails stopped dead in her tracks. She looked back at him with a poisonous glare and a chill ran up Sonic's spine. The golden fox left the hangar to change the light bulb. Yoshirou picked up Amy and followed up Tails. Sonic stood on the grease covered floor in bewilderment. "...Aaargh, what did I say?" Sonic walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Yoshirou gently set Amy down on the couch and Amy smiled sweetly to him then he to her. "Why are you so gentle with me?" Amy asked.

"The position, lying on the floor on your side with your back to me. The very same position my mother was in after she was murdered. I feared that I was reliving that moment." Tails twisted the light bulb in while she listened carefully to her brother. "For so long that memory has haunted me. It refuses to leave; it was so terrifying." He reached into his coat pocket and tightly grasped the heart locket.

"YOW!" Tails yelped as the light flashed on her eyes. She shut her eyes and rubbed on them to remove the blue spots."Oww...that was bright."

"Yeah, that'll do that to you. Maybe you should make sure it's off next time." Amy started to laugh, but a sharp pain shot into her ribs. She grabbed at her right side and winced.

"Easy Amy." Yoshirou was now concerned that Amy may be more hurt than she let on. A blush became visible through the white fur on his cheeks.

The redness arose a question in her mind, one she had to ask. "What's with the blush?"

"Eheh, I know first aid, but I don't think you'd be comfortable with that." He clarified and his blush became darker. Amy beamed at him for the perverted thought she knew the fox may have swimming around in his head yet, didn't speak a word. "Maybe we should take you to the hospital, instead." He advised.

"It's too late, the train doesn't run at this hour." Sonic said.

"We can use my plane then." Tails offered.

"Alright, that'll work." Yoshirou said, took up Amy once more, and brought her to the plane. Sonic jumped up on the passenger seat, Yoshirou handed up Amy to him, he gently set her down. He strapped her in tight enough to hold her in yet, loose enough so it wouldn't bother her. Tails hopped in the cockpit, and started the plane, then pressed a button to open the hangar door. Tails started the craft up and the engine's roar echoed off the walls.

"Fly smoothly sis!" Yoshirou yelled over the plane engine. Tails gave him a thumbs up. The plane rolled forward steadily to gain speed. With the plane now at a reasonable speed it left the ground to a slow incline to avoid exposing Amy to very much G-force. "Don't you die, Amy." Yoshirou said aloud as he observed the plane fly into the distance.

Sonic's eyes shot in his direction. "What was that?"

"Nothing." He sighed. "What now?"

"Do you, have a thing for Amy?" Sonic questioned and wanted an answer.

"It's in my nature to be concerned for another. You're digging to deep."

"Right..." Sonic's tone was that of disbelief.

Yoshirou sighed. "This is what I would imagine a younger brother must be like."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Sonic sounded frustrated.

Yoshirou didn't feel like getting into an argument right now. "Shall we retire?"

"Whatever." Sonic grumbled and headed back into the hangar.

Yoshirou stared to follow, but stopped to gaze up at the stars. "It's clear tonight. Hmm, maybe I'll take a walk." So, he walked around the hangar and quietly strolled into the jungle. The image of the fox from his sister's magazine was burned into the back of his head. In some way her regretted looking at it. He knew that the more he tried to forget about it, the more vivid it would become. He took the locket out and clicked it open. "This is going to be interesting..." He frowned. "But I guess it's time for a little chat." He said to himself and stumbled upon a clearing in the forest, lied down on the cool, green grass, then shut his eyes, and prayed for his mother. "Mother, any chance I can take up a minute or two of your time?" He opened his eyes, the in the stars were the outline of his mother. "Hello, mom..." He spoke in a low voice.

"Speak up, dear, I can't hear you." She replied.

"Hello, mom." He repeated with a nervous smile.

"Relax, It's alright, I'm not mad at you for looking at such artistic material." His mother reassured him gently.

"I...uh..." Yoshirou stammered.

"I've always known, sweetheart, I know you're bisexual. Don't be nervous." Manami comforted.

"I, uhm, was wondering if...did you witness that little accident a minute ago by any chance?"

Manami nodded. "I did, that was quiet the fall." She crossed her arms.

"Did you...have anything to do with her survival?"

"Yoshirou, my son, I cannot effect the mortal realm, no matter how much I wish it."

"Right, that was a stupid question."

She smiled. "I will answer any question you have, regardless of it's frivolousness."

Yoshirou scratched the back of his neck. "That was harsh, for lack of a better word." He said as a crooked smile creased his lips. His mother giggled. "Something amuse you mother?"

Manami instantly straightened. "Did you need something?"

"I...I was wondering what you think of Amy."

"She is a sweet girl, a little naïve mind you, hardheaded, but she merits a good heart."

"I just met her and I'm already having that warm, comforting feeling in my heart."

"Have you gazed into her eyes yet?"

He licked his lips. "No, I'm a little afraid that the result may be the opposite of that I would like. You can understand that, right?"

She shook her head. "You cannot live in love with it as an ignorance, Yoshirou, you must know for sure. You can love her, but that doesn't mean that she has to love you back. I taught you that, remember?"

"...I suppose you're right. I have little choice anyway."

"Follow your heart, it won't lead you astray, and neither will your father, nor I."

"Alright." He said just as a shooting star passed over his mother's head.

Manami's eyes watched it fly over her head. "Make a wish, son." She smiled lovingly.

Yoshirou shut his eyes. What followed was the feeling of his mother's kiss on his forehead; the wish he made granted. He opened his eyes and the stars were now just stars. A tear rolled down his face. "I love you, mother." Yoshirou whispered to the night sky. He stood and made his way back to the hangar. His arrival back at the hangar was at around six in the morning, apparently he had gotten lost. Yoshirou stumbled in the door and Sonic stirred awake to the sound of the entry.

"Where'd you go?" Sonic groggily questioned him.

"For a walk, I needed to clear my head." A simple answer.

Sonic eyes the clock. "That was a long freakin' walk."

Yoshirou wouldn't dare to utter the word that he had gotten lost. "I had a lot to digest."

"Alright." Sonic yawned and stood off the sofa. "Well, thanks for waking me. It's time for my early morning run anyways." He told him while he stretched his limbs out. "Couch is all yours."

"Thank you!" Yoshirou gratefully exclaimed and sauntered over to it, collapsed, and quickly fell asleep.

"See you around." Sonic snickered then bolted out the door as the sun had begun to peak over the horizon.


	9. Relationships

At the hospital Tails sat in a chair across from the recovery room. The nurses said she couldn't enter yet, Amy needed quantities of rest from the injury, that and she was drugged up pain killers. The young vixen had her hands clasped together and pressed to her forehead. The fox was exhausted from worry within her heart. After the many hours a doctor finally walked out of the door after an amount of time which Tails did not keep track of.

She quickly stood. "Doctor! How...is she?"

"She will be fine, she had a few cracked ribs, a badly bruised shoulder, we fixed her up, but you might want to refrain from making her laugh too hard for a while, it will hurt in the event that she does." The doctor explained.

"Alright...thanks, doc." Tails said appreciatively. "Mind if I see her?"

"Go on in, she is very groggy so, don't expect much talk from her."

Tails lightly laughed. "Okay." She said then entered the door to see Amy in the bed, her eyes barely open, and her conscious just barely clinging to reality.

"Tails?" Amy said sleepily.

"Hey, Ames, do you feel any better?"

She yawned. "A little, but not much."

"Shall I let you rest then?"

Amy nodded and Tails returned one. She pulled up a chair next to Amy's bed. The pink hedgehog already gone into the world of dream. Tails was feeling very tired as well and watching Amy sleep wasn't helping any. The vixen-in-disguise yawned before she set her head onto her arms on the edge of the bed. Drifting almost as quickly into slumber as Amy.

-Tails' dream-

It was sunset, orange shaded clouds, the heat of the afternoon hours. Most of the activity in the town had died. Everything was calm as Tails sat in a swing at the park. Gently she pushed herself back and forth, creaking the hanging chains, and wore a very depressed expression. Quietly she caressed a bruise from the beating she had gotten earlier in the fight she had started because someone call her a 'freak with two tails'.

In some way, she felt happy to dish out a beating equal, if not greater, to a disrespecting person; even so, the beating she received were nothing to brag about in the sense of honor. It seemed that every other week she got herself knee-deep in some sort of bullying. There were a great many times that the owners of the orphanage had to place Tails in solitude all from the squabbles she picked. It appeared to her that she was the only one being punished...no one else.

"Hey, kid." A voice spoke up and a azure hedghog sat down in the swing beside the small kitsune. She knew who it was, none other thast the Famous 'Sonic the Hedgehog'.

"Yeah, you need something?" Her voice was a bit frustrated, she wasn't in the mood for company, and almost anticipated something bad to happen.

"Easy, kid, I'm not the enemy here."

The fox sighed. "...Sorry, I'm just a bit angry."

"What for?"

"I keep getting bullied for..." Tails trailed off as she feared he would bully her too.

"For what?"

"Look at behind me." She shifted her eyes away from him.

"Yeah, what exactly am I looking for? I see sand, grass, and dirt."

"My tails, that's what I meant."

"Yeah, so? That's none of my concern. You have two tails, big deal. Why would you get bullied for that? Kinda stupid if you ask me." The hedgehog said seriously.

"It's because I'm 'different', people apparently don't like different. Which is why I have no friends, nor family for that matter."

"Yeesh. That's rough. So, what are you going to do about it?" Sonic looked at the ground.

"Nothing, I'm just going to wait until one of these people ends my life, get rid of the freak." Tails scowled.

Sonic looked up her, a bit shocked. "That's not a very good decision."

"Why not? I have nothing or anyone to live for!" She growled.

The blue blur smiled. "...You want something?" He grinned to her.

"What?"

"How about a friend." The hedgehog offered his hand to Tails. She observed his gesture; the fox was confused, no one had ever offered her such before. Tails reached out her paw slowly, cautiously, and set it in his. Sonic put a firm grasp on it. "So, whats your name?"

"I was given a name at the orphanage, Miles Prower." Tails shook her head in disapproval.

"Hmm, how about 'Tails' then? Seems to suit you." He inferred.

"Alright." She chimed and the two stood hand in hand. Everything started to fade around the fox and go into blackness as...

-Reality-

Tails jolted awake. "Sonic!" Tails shouted.

Amy woke up. "Where?" She said excitedly.

Tails looked at Amy, who was frantically scanning the room."Oh, I'm sorry, Amy. It was a dream." She smiled with a quiet giggle.

"Oh..." Amy sounded disappointed.

Tails looked up at the clock. It was two thirty in the after noon. Tails had slept longer than she wanted to. She stood up as a nurse walked in. She said nothing, just checked Amy's IV fluids and left. The door shut, then opened up again, this time Sonic entered the room with a bouquet in his hand. Amy immediately noticed it. She was getting ready to stand and run into Sonic, but Tails held her down.

"Oh! Sonic! For me?" She said adoringly.

"Look, Amy, this is just an apology. Don't let this get to your head." Sonic put in.

Tails gave a sad look, she had hopes that the flowers might have somehow been for her. "Should I wait outside?" Tails asked.

"No, why should you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Tails felt herself blushing so, she dropped her head to hide it.

"Whats wrong Tails?" Amy asked.

Tails didn't answer and walked pasted Sonic. She nudged up against him and the hair on her arms stood as she left them. After she closed the door Tails quickly spun around and leaned on the door, grabbing at her heart. "...Sonic." Tails whispered.

In the room Sonic took Tails' seat. He handed the assortment of flowers to Amy, which she instantly buried her nose in. "Man, Tails sure has been acting weird around me." Sonic said.

"Well, she can't have you, you're mine after all." Amy proclaimed.

Sonic glared at her then stood. "I'm not some kind of possession, Amy, you should get that into your head!" Sonic stomped over to the door turning the handle. Tails heard the rattle and quickly moved over to the bench. Her back slammed to the wall, Sonic walked out to see Tails barely in the seat.

"Hey Sonic." Tails smiled painfully then went to a full sit.

"Whats with you Tails?" Sonic asked and sat down next to her.

"Nothing, I'm just not into that mushy stuff right now." She lied.

"Oh, okay then...Man Amy is a pest! She labeled me as her property, I hate that." Sonic said and Tails laughed quietly. "What?"

"You can find someone else for her to bother." Tails suggested.

"Like who?"

"I don't know, just someone else." Tails winked to Sonic.

"I'd rather not send your brother spiraling into purgatory." Sonic scratched his chin.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

In the room Amy was silently pondering about what was so wrong about what she said as a bee revealed itself from the flowers. Amy stared cautiously at it in hope that it wouldn't fly toward her. She was breathing shallow and was just staring at it. Its wings buzzed, Amy panicked, she screamed, and tossed the flowers at the wall. The bee crawled out of the bouquet then flew out the open window to allow the pink rascal to sigh in relief.

Out in the hall way Tails stared at the door to the room. "What was that?" She wondered. Sonic began to snicker. "Sonic...you didn't."

"It was just a joke."

"Sonic...That's not nice."

"Your point?"

Tails sighed. "Nevermind." She stood and walked away, Sonic followed her.

"You can't take a joke?"

"Sonic, Amy is in recovery, there is a time and place for everything. You need to pick those appropriate times. That was a very mean thing to do." Tails said as they walked the halls.

"I'm guessing that this is what your mother was like." Sonic grumbled.

"Probably, speaking of which, where's Yoshirou?" Tails began to look around.

"He is back at the hangar, he took an extremely long walk last night. Said he needed to clear his head." The blue hero sounded unconvinced.

"Huh, what time did he get back?"

"Around six, personally I think he got lost." Sonic opened the door for Tails. She stepped outside and took in a breath of fresh air.

"Hey, Sonic, you should hang out with my bro often, maybe he can teach you a thing or two about being civilized."

"Yeah, and you should spend time with Amy and the other girls. Get in touch with that sensitive side." He suggested

"Sorry, I don't do foo-foo." Tails pronounced.

"And I don't do whipped." Sonic returned.

They sighed simultaneously. "Shall we go back to my place?" Tails implied.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do."

The two climbed into the plane that was parked on the street, which was causing a small traffic jam. The two took off and observed the fluffy clouds around them as they ascended higher into the sky. Both were silent the way back while they thought about what another said. After some time of the soar through the sky they had arrived back at the hangar. Tails observed Yoshirou standing outside by the forest, using a tree as a punching bag. She landed, stopped, shut the engine off, and quickly went to her big brother. Sonic walked out of the hangar, took a seat on the couch inside, flipped on the TV, and slouched in boredom.

"What are you doing?" Tails asked from behind her brother.

Yoshirou delivered a spinning strike to the tree with his tails and knocked it over out of its roots. He looked around to Tails. "Oh, nothing, just killing time." He casually stated. Tails was staring at him slack jawed and wide eyed.

"G-GEEZ!" Tails shouted.

"What? That?" He pointed behind him at the tree.

"HA! Remind me to stay on your good side." Tails' tone held a little excitement.

"Should I even have to?" He laughed.

"Touché." She said and crossed her arms she gave him a deeply contemplative expression.

Yoshirou blushed. "...How is Amy?"

"She's doing fine..." The yellow vixen couldn't help but notice his rosy tinted cheeks. "Why are you blushing?" Tails questioned. Yoshirou turned his face from Tails and remained silent. "Oh. So I see." Tails scratched her ears. "Do you want me to take you to her?" He turned back to her with a soft smile. Tails nodded. "Come on then." The fox said then led him over to the plane. Yoshirou stared at the plane in amazement how his little sister built such a thing. His little sister smiled to him. "You like?"

Yoshirou nodded. "I do, and it seems you've taken after our father. He loved to fly as well."

The golden fox's smile brightened. "Our dad piloted a plane? I didn't know that."

Her brother laughed. "I figured our dad's appearance in the picture would have clued you in." The blue fox chuckled. "He actually taught me about how to fly a plane."

Tails was a unsure about the idea of giving him to controls, but she swallowed just enough of the unsteadiness to brave the question, "Would you like to take the controls?"

Yoshirou grinned. "If you're confident about me piloting your plane."

Tails' chest tightened. "Yeah, go ahead," She said and climbed up into the passenger seat as Yoshirou sat in the cockpit. The yellow fox leaned over to tell his brother what switches to flip, but before she could speak a word the engine started. She looked at the switches that were flipped, all were correct. The nervousness she had lessened just from seeing Yoshirou know how to start the plane. The blue fox eased forward on the throttle and they started to move forward. Faster and faster they picked up speed then Yoshirou pulled back on the joystick and they lifted off the runway into the sky.

"How am I doing, sis?" Yoshirou asked.

The vixen was speechless for about two seconds before they flew up into the clouds. "Did you have experience before this?" She questioned.

Yoshirou jerked left on the joystick and sent them quickly through a barrel roll. Tails' paws grasped the back of her brother's seat from the unexpected and sudden maneuver. Her butt left the seat and her grasp became a cling as they flied upside down for a moment. "No, but dad said if I ever were to choose a career, he would like me to be a pilot." He clarified as they leveled out right side up. "You have no idea how proud you made him, sis...to own a plane, be a pilot, that was his dream for the both of us."

Tails' rear plopped back down into the seat and she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Once she gathered her composure back she smiled to Yoshirou. "What was mom's dream for us?"

Yoshirou returned her smile. "To be happy, to have families, and to live long lives."

A smile, one that brightly shined on the golden fox's face was placed to her brother's back. Slowly her paws moved over the back of the seat and she hugged Yoshirou. "I know I'm happy, Yoshirou. Now I wonder about you?"

"I'm working on bettering that. I'm happy, sis, I'm happy to be with you; however, a missing a piece inside myself. The task of reuniting with you is completed, now I just need to fill in some gaps." He told her over the plane's roaring engine.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I feel like we're playing tug-of-war with those two, though. Amy is a bit of a nut when it comes to Sonic, and Sonic is somewhat dense with the subject of love." She blushed saying those words.

Her brother laughed. "Well, we'll just have to be more nutty and clueless then."

The fox giggled. "'Nutty' doesn't seem to be your style. It's difficult for me to be clueless with my intelligence quotient of two-hundred."

Yoshirou laughed again, he certainly had a gifted little sister. After some time flying through the clear blue skies, the blue vulpine finally entered over the city of Station Square. "Are we legal to fly over the city? I'm worried about flight restrictions for privately owned aircraft." He pondered aloud.

"Yeah, we're legal, I have a permit; plus my plane is registered." She clarified.

"Alright then." He said while they flew around the hospital area. "I don't see a place to land..."

"Help me into your lap, I can land it in the tightest of areas."

Her brother flipped the autopilot switch, Tails positioned herself well enough for him to grab her, and took her around into his lap. The vixen grasped the joystick, turned off the autopilot, then circled around to the hospital. Gradually she lowered them and touched down in the parking lot. She pulled back on the brake, the back wheel lifted off the ground for a short second, but they stopped near the ER entrance. Both the siblings hopped out of the plane and Yoshirou gave her little sister a big hug.

"Kokoro, thanks for this, I really didn't feel like waiting." He said gently into her ear.

Tails returned the hug. "You're welcome, Yoshirou. Now lets go get your lady." She snickered.

The blue fox nodded to his sister and they entered through the double doors hand in hand, confident that Yoshirou may be able to break the spell Sonic had unintentionally placed on Amy.


	10. Love Struck

Tails sat down in the seat where she once was as her big brother entered the room. Upon his entry he was greeted by the nurse fixing the empty bed where the hedgehog once was.

"Ah, sorry, I guess this is the wrong room." He said.

The nurse's eyes peered up at him as she straightened the covers. "Were you looking for someone?" She asked.

"Amy Rose, my s-brother said she was in the room."

She stepped up close to him, eyes leveled with his. "Tails, correct, don't worry, I know that the yellow hero is a female, though, she never mentioned she had an older brother."

"She didn't know, that is, until I showed up yesterday."

"I see, I'm glad that she has a traceable bloodline." The human said with a smile. "If you were looking for Amy, she left a short while ago."

"Oh, okay, thank you anyways." Yoshirou bowed his head and left the room.

The glower shown on his face was all his sister needed to gather that Amy was no longer in there. She stood up and hugged her big brother close. Dispirited, but not wanting to spoil the moment, he hugged his sister back.

"Not in there anymore?" She questioned.

"No, she left."

"Sorry, Yoshirou."

"It's okay, don't worry about it."

Tails lead her big brother out of the hospital after the senseless visit. Yoshirou's head hung low, but his mind was in the clouds. Silently she walked over and hopped into her plane. Yoshirou strayed, though, and continued along the sidewalk. She didn't bother to stop him, she knew he was feeling down about not being able to see the one he, somehow, fell in love with. The yellow kitsune started the plane and flew off in the direction of the mystic ruins once her brother was out of sight.

Yoshirou stopped by the park as he traveled through the streets. Once again there were humans playing with their dogs, as well as a few Mobian k-9 species with them. He sat down on a seat at the large fountain, the flowing water helped to soothe away some of his depression. To himself he thought he may take a trip to the beach, it was only a few blocks away, but he also really wanted to find where Amy lived so he could stop by.

There was a voice that came to his ears. "Hello, Yoshirou."

The fox looked up at Vanilla with his best facade of a smile and scooted over on the wooden bench to allow her to sit next to him. "Hello, Vanilla, nice to see you again."

"Likewise," she said with her own smile, "How are you today?" She asked.

Yoshirou allowed his false face to fade back into a frown. "A little mixed up."

"Oh? How so?"

"Eh, it's about last night after everyone left, K- Tails, Sonic, Amy, and I stuck around to clean up, Tails had a light-bulb in the lamp that was broken so, she asked myself, then Sonic to go get it, but the task fell on Amy, and while she was getting it she fell from the shelves in the workshop. She had to be brought to the ER. I came her with Tails so I could see how she was doing, but she wasn't there, she went home."

Vanilla smiled and set a paw on the vulpine's shoulder. "Did you just label Tails a 'she'."

He slapped his forehead in embarrassment. "I think I did, didn't I?"

"I won't tell anyone, don't worry. What's Tails' real name anyway, it started with a 'k'."

"Kokoro." The fox said.

"Oh dear, this will certainly upset Cream once she finds out." The lapin blushed.

"Yeah, my sister already told me about the crush your daughter has had on her. I told Kokoro she needs to get close to Cream and allude to who she really is."

Vanilla nodded agreeably and sat back in her seat. "So, what's with you having such concern for the city's pink rascal?"

The blue fox dropped his eyes. "When I'm around her my heart starts to get warmed up inside."

"Have a fling for her, do you?"

"I'm not jumping to conclusions, but I feel good around her."

She shook her head. "You'll be treading on thin ice with her, especially since she is crushing over Sonic."

"As I've heard." He said with a sigh.

"Sorry, Yoshirou, I didn't mean to bring your hopes down."

"Nah, it's okay, I prefer people speak to me directly, it's how I was brought up, if something has to be said, then I'd rather not have someone 'beat-around-the-bush'."

"I can give you the directions to where she lives then, but know this: the sweetest package of candy is often the hardest to get into."

"I understand." He said.

With a smile on her face she pulled out a pad of paper and a pen from her baby-blue purse and scribbled down the directions for him. She handed it to him and wished him the best of luck with the pink rascal he fell for. He wasn't in much of a rush, simply took his time to go over in his head what he would say to her, even if what he was drawing were either bad, too fast, or ridiculous to say. Better at impromptu he felt he may just go with that if push came to shove.

Block after block he walked. He started to sweat in the heat that surrounded him, streets shrouded in mirages, the waves of heat visibly rising off the concrete, so humid, it was unbearable. After what seemed like forever in the few minutes he had been traveling he finally reached the street Amy lived on. The instructions told him to go southward down the street on the left side until he reached a pink house.

Dehydrated, Yoshirou couldn't even manage the ability to run to the hedgehog's house for shade so, in practically a saunter, he crossed the street and made his way down to Amy's home. He was thankful he was covered in fur, there was no threat of sunburn, though, it would definitely be bleached, but in his three layers it amplified the heat thirty-fold, or that's how it felt to him. At last he reached the house and leaned on the white picket fence to hold himself up.

"Yoshirou? What are you doing here?" Amy looked at him slightly surprised.

The fox was panting heavily, nearly cross eyed from the intense sun the sapped his fatigue. "Just came to the hospital to check up on you."

"That is very sweet of you." She carefully stepped over to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He stifled a small smile and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Thank you, Amy."

-Nirvana-

"Poor Yoshirou, he looks like he's going to melt," Takeshi said to Manami.

Manami frowned. "Well, he's covered in fur, not so much a surprise."

"Good point," He said with a nod.

-Mobius-

"Are you okay?" Amy asked concernedly.

He couldn't muster the strength to talk, just continued to pant while his brain fried, and slowly lost his ability to have even the simplest of thoughts.

"Yoshirou, sit down before you fall down," She said and tried to help him into a sit.

-Nirvana-

"Oh my, Yoshirou is going to collapse," Manami said.

"Seems that may be the case," Her mate agreed.

-Mobius-

Not ten seconds after Manami said what she did, her son hit the sidewalk, completely out cold, and still suffering from the heat. Amy's eyes widened and did her best with her one arm to drag the fox into her house. It had taken quite a bit of effort, but she succeeded in what she needed to do, and hefted the vulpine onto the couch. She turned the air conditioner on, then soaked a towel in cold water, rung the icy water into his mouth, and draped it over his head.

It was apparent to Amy that Yoshirou certainly wasn't a fox that was built for the heat and began to wonder where exactly he came from. She saw the picture he had given to Tails, it was in a forest so, it had to have been a well shaded region. She knelt down by him and for the first time her eyes gave notice to his strong chest. It looked rock-solid, all that muscle, broad, it almost tempted her to run her paws over his pecks, feel how firm his body was. She shook her head, though, and stood away.

"No, no I can't, I shouldn't." She told herself and tried to make the blush that revealed itself go away.

No such luck was to be had, though, as her eyes continued to wander over his chest, watching it rise and fall with every breath he captured, it almost felt as if he was pulling her breath from her own lungs to inhale into his. Her heart began to race, drawn to him, she wanted to nestle into him. She slapped herself sharply across the face and turned her back to him. The sting of it was enough to give her the strength to pull away.

"Amy, get a hold of yourself!" She groaned.

The hedgehog moved into the kitchen and began to make some food for him when he woke up, but even in there, even if she screwed her eyes shut, she couldn't stop her mind from undressing him, just to see what was underneath all his clothing. She wanted to know how like iron his chest was, how firm his butt was, feel his arms, she desired to know how big his cock was, as well as his balls. A sigh pass from her lips as she set her head on the cupboards.

"I've got problems..." She said and tapped her head on the wood.

Smitten? Perhaps she was, but she was doing all she could to restrain herself from pulling all his clothes off to ride him yet, she knew that could be considered rape, something she couldn't have on her record. With all the thoughts buzzing in her head she poured a cup of milk into a pot, placed it on the stove, turned it onto a medium heat, then added a can of chicken soup. The only thing that separated her sights between her and Yoshirou was the kitchen door, for which she was thankful it was there. It had taken only ten minutes for the soup to finish, but and hour before the fox finally came to.

She heard the quiet groan and she took a deep breath as she brought out a bowl of soup to him."Glad to see you up." Amy's voice came to his ears.

"Where am I? And why is everything coated in pink?" His eyes were now pressed tight.

"You're in my house. And whats wrong with pink?" Amy had a bit of a temper to his question about her home décor.

"I have nothing against pink, but too much and it becomes too bright."

Amy shrugged. "Can't help you there."

"I know, just a bit light sensitive at the moment," Yoshirou said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well, I made you some soup, in case you were hungry," She clarified with her best smile and set the bowl down in front of him on the coffee table.

"Thank you, Amy, I appreciate it." He volleyed a smile in her direction or where he hoped she was standing.

"Just, helping you as you helped me." She blushed.

Yoshirou slowly and blindly waved his paw over the coffee table, searching for the heat radiating from the soup. Finding it, he lowered his paw down, then moved his paw to the right, gliding over the rim of the bowl, taking up the spoon.

"Wow, you're good at doing things blindly," Amy said.

"Yeah, another one of my mother's punishments. A few times when I acted like a wiseguy she would blind fold me when I ate; although, looking back on it now, it seems more of a training than a punishment." He commented and dipped in the spoon.

Amy took a seat next to him. "What do you mean?"

He blew on the soup a few time before he sipped at it. "Well, it has made me far more gentle with my surroundings. I can graze over things easily without disturbing them, unless I do so wish. To be completely truthful, I don't think that my mother actually was punishing me at all, more like teaching me how to use my other senses keenly."

Amy's ears drooped. "I'm sorry that your parents had to die like they did. You and Tails, er, Kokoro, you could have all lived so happily. Without the worry of this complex life style."

He set his spoon down in the soup and looked to Amy, cracking his eyes open to allow at least some adjustment. "Amy, what is done cannot be undone, no matter how much we may wish it to be. Our parents are dead and they cannot come back, I will not let sorrow rule over me, I have too much to look forward to."

"Such as?"

"Such as my sister, my new friends, my life...and maybe even a family to share with a beautiful wife." Yoshirou's eyes fully opened, their gazes locked. Almost instinctively both Amy's and Yoshirou's face glided to the others. Their lips locked, enjoying the embrace of the others, warm and tender touch. Amy did not fight even though the love she had of Sonic still held her heart. The hedgehog had to bring a paw up to the collar of her dress to loosen the heat that started to build up within. The two slowly parted reluctantly after a short time of their lips smacking.

Yoshirou put a paw to his forehead. "...I'm sorry, Amy."

"Why?" She licked her lips.

"Well, you love Sonic, right? That was a slight mistake on my part. I don't want to force you into something like this." He said and went back to the soup.

Amy placed a finger to her lips. "Do you...love me?"

He sighed yet, it had a softness to it. He didn't want to lie. "I'm just going to sat that, I can't deny that I enjoyed the experience."

"I'll take that as a complement." Amy smiled.

Yoshirou nodded to bring them both into a silence. In the fox's chest his heart beat too quickly to be quelled, he wanted another kiss, another moment to savor the tender lips of the pink hedgehog. Amy noticed that the blue vulpine's claws were subtly reaching out and retracting, that made her a bit puzzled, perhaps he was trying to cover the fact that he was getting an erection? She did quite know, but her runner's-step tapped on the carpet eagerly, almost anxious to know what was going through his mind.

Every sip of the chicken soup had the fox's tongue lick the roof of his mouth, envisaging that it was exploring Amy's maw, and every time he dipped the spoon back into the soup he had to bite his tongue from going wild. Maybe he was loosing his self control, the pure essence of the animal inside him was raging out – it wanted out. His pace on the food had become evermore fast and nearly halfway done the kitsune drank directly from the bowl, this puzzled Amy a bit more, she didn't question him again, though.

Cleaning the remainder of the bowl out he set it down softly on the table. "...Thank you again, Amy. It has been a very long time since I've had a great tasting soup."

A small smile creased her lips. "You're welcome."

Yoshirou rose from the couch and stretched out his limbs. "I suppose I should get going." He frowned as he flicked his tails once.

Amy fidgeted on the couch as the twin tailed fox went to the door. "Wait!" Amy hurried to him. "You need more rest, you can stay if you like." It sounded as if she was almost begging him.

"I don't know about that. I don't want to worry my little sis."

"NO! I want you to stay!" Amy shouted and grabbed the collar of his coat with a paw; although, her other one wasn't on his coat, it was on his chest. The fox was a bit shocked to her outburst, but he didn't pull away as the hedgehog's fingers threaded through the snowy-white fur. It felt amazing to her, to be touching something so gentle, something that felt like steel, something that made her heart race. She suddenly pulled away, realizing what she was doing, and bolted up the stairs without a word.

Amy pressed a clenched paw to her breast, her beating heart was audible, she wanted it to be hushed. With a mad blush on her cheeks, she slid down to a sit, and quietly tried to think about what had just happened. Never had she touched someone like that, it felt so good, though, and this made her torn within herself. Yoshirou was so strong, so gentle with a woman, a gentleman; Sonic was so fast, masculine in his own way, a wild party-boy. Each had qualities she desired in a lover, but neither may be able to satisfy all of them so, who was the one for her?

"Sonic...Yoshirou...what do you want me to do...?" Amy asked quietly as if she was speaking to them both for guidance.

It was too much for the hedgehog, emotions began to boil over, and tears streamed down her cheeks from the utter confusion she felt. So badly she wished that one of them would come up to her room and offer their arms, their loving embrace, the caring compassion of not having to be alone any longer. No one came, however, and once again she was left to hold herself in the solitude of her room, to cry out, and not be heard. Amy wished so much that the pain would go away, to leave her and never feel it again.

Downstairs Yoshirou sat back down on the couch and gritted his teeth, wondering if he should interfere, to take fate into his hands for once, instead of leave the choice to another. The vulpine sighed, grabbed the empty soup bowl and spoon, took them to the kitchen, filled the sink with hot water, then washed the bowl, the spoon, a few plates, more utensils, other bowls, and so forth... Before he knew it, night had risen to this side of the world. Next, Yoshirou dried the dishes and placed them back to where they should be. Finishing up by cleaning the counter top, the stove was one of those on the list also. After all was clean and spotless, he left Amy a note on a piece of paper, sticking it on the refrigerator with a magnet, he then left silently.

The light shined on Amy's eyes early next dawn. She squinted to the light. "Ow," She whispered. Amy had fallen asleep on the floor. Her tears from the night before had crusted to her face. She scratched them off as she stood and walked downstairs. Entering the kitchen, she gasped and stared with her jaw wide open to see the entire place spotless, almost glowing. She stepped gradually through into the kitchen, there she perceived a note on the refrigerator. She removed it and read:

_Amy,_

_I return your hospitality for the soup by cleaning the dishes I had used. As for the rest, well, consider it a 'thank you' for showing me love again. It has been so long since I have felt this kind of warmth in my heart. I will not interfere with you and your love of Sonic; although, I think it's only fair to say that, I'm deeply in love with you._

_-Yoshirou_

Amy's tears dropped onto the paper. Filled with joy, sorrow, and hate. Joy for what Yoshirou has done for her, sorrow for her foolishness, and finally hate for Sonic. Sure, Sonic has saved her life, but he has never done a thing for her, for her heart. Yoshirou gave that to her all in one night. Amy pressed the note to her breast. Her jaw, clenched tightly as her tears flowed. "...Yoshirou..."


	11. Figuring it All Out

A train pulled into Station Square with a loud screech – a hair raising sound. Yoshirou rolled over on the bench where her had spent the night and covered his face with his black coat for which he had used as a blanket. He hoped that he could have caught the last train as it pulled out of the station, but he didn't. Couldn't say it upset him, he was too tired to care so, with permission, he was allowed to spend the night.

Light from the early dawn hours shined on him, even if he couldn't see them, he could feel it on his fur, gently nudging him awake. He groaned quietly as he sat up, threaded his fingers through the tufts of white fur on his face, and then his bangs. The fox gave his head a whip to straighten out his ponytail, which he fiddled with in his paws also. That certainly wasn't the most comfortable night of sleep he had.

A person approached him from behind as he continued to wake himself up. "Hey there, sleepy head." It was Tails.

"Hey, sis, what are you doing here?" He asked with a yawn.

"I should ask you that question." Tails yawned in response to his yawning, it was like an attack. "Stop yawning, bro!" Tails smiled lightly, forcing herself not to continue with what her brother had started. Yoshirou stretched tall and Tails couldn't help but follow his lead. Thinking quick on her feet, she bought a fist down on his head. "Stop doing that!" Her smile became a giggle.

Yoshirou rubbed his head. "...Owwwch."

Tails sat down next to him. "So, what did you do yesterday for all of those hours?" She looked at him foxily.

He stopped rubbing his head and shrugged. "Just took a long walk around the city, nothing special." He fibbed partway.

"Oh really? Well, Amy called me up an hour ago, saying you visited her. But, what has me wondering is why she was crying? Any idea?" She gave him a serious expression.

Yoshirou traced a finger across his lips. "Amy and I had an...encounter, if you will."

Tails rolled her eyes. "Don't use allusions, please."

"Amy and I shared a kiss, I was in the way of leaving once I thanked her for the soup she had made me after I passed out from the heat. She stopped me abruptly, then she ran into her room. That was the last I saw of her. Oh, and I cleaned her kitchen, not sure that's relevant, though."

"Why would she be crying, though?"

"She might be torn with Sonic."

"What do you mean by that?"

"When we kissed, I could sense that a part of her still held a love for Sonic." He put his fingers to his lips and tried to envisage his lips pressed to hers again.

The gold young fox tilted her head slightly. "How can you tell?"

Yoshirou's eyes darted over his sister and his paw lower to rub on his chin. "Hmm, how can I explain this..." He started then turned his body to her, eyes locked. "Think of it like soft drinks, there's the regular kind, then there's the diet kind. For me, the kiss was like drinking a diet beverage, something seemed missing from that of the regular kind. That make sense?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I got it." Tails then noticed her brother's eyes gloss over just before he closed them. "Whats wrong?" Tails asked concernedly.

Once again his fingers traced over his lips, a subconscious action. "I've never felt so comfortable with another's lips to mine."

"You love her?"

A lengthy silence feel between them before he said, "How could I not."

"Then you should go back to her then."

"And Sonic?"

"Leave him to me, not like he would want to go near Amy's place anyway. He has always seen her as a pest, if you were here longer you would know what I'm talking about."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Sonic has been Amy's obsession for many years. When Amy is around him she is a crazy nut case, no offense to her yet, when she is around others while Sonic is not around, Amy is a completely different person. She becomes sweet, innocent, a more tolerable girl to be around." Tails explained with a frown. "Sonic has done little else except push her away. I've seen her cry too many times when Sonic has rejected her...Amy deserves better." Tails smiled to him.

Yoshirou nodded, understanding what Tails was inferring. He tossed his coat into the air and slid his arms into the sleeves as it floated down. "What about you, Tails? What are you going to do?"

"Don't know, maybe I'll take a nap right here, the seat is nice and warm." She giggled.

The fox nodded and scratched between his sister's ears. "Thanks, sis."

"Go get her, you need her as much as she needs you."

He gave a thumbs up then bolted to the revolving doors. He felt light as a feather, but unaware of his tails being in the way, the door swung around on them. Yoshirou fell backwards, quickly grasping his tails.

"Well, that was highly anticlimactic," Tails said to herself and jogged over to him to observe that he had dislocated the joints at the ends of his tails. That was a sight that made Kokoro cringe. "Oh boy, Yoshirou, you okay?"

He groaned painfully through his teeth, whimpering from the sharp pain shooting throughout his tails. This wasn't good at all, he needed to be brought to the hospital soon before his tails healed misshapen. Carefully his sister helped him to a stand, locked an arm with his, then slowly walked them towards the hospital. In so many ways the golden-yellow fox was glad it wasn't her.

Yoshirou may as well have broken a leg, for her certainly was limping like he had. In his arms he caressed his tails, they hurt in ways few could imagine, at least at a standpoint of a Mobian. The hospital was only a short walk from where they were, but for Yoshirou, it seemed like hours. The yellow fox cooed him with her soft words, telling him they were nearly there. Of course, not much registered in his mind, not even the heat of day could make him black out, not like the other day.

Somehow, the blue vulpine was able to voice something through the agony, "Hey, sis, why does the world sound like it's made of rushing water?"

Tails' face twisted, as she tried her best not to laugh at the question, she didn't think he hurt that badly, although, with his tails in the state they were, it didn't surprise her. She had hurt her tails before, the surge of pain sounded like a 'bang' in her head so, the yellow fox could guess that's why her brother asked the question; then again, she was fighting robots, it could have been from that, too. After the sound faded in his ears, he said that his ears were ringing, and that was humors to his sister, he may have been in a lot of hurt, it was still funny in some sort of sick way. Yoshirou was in too much pain to care what the young vixen was laughing about, he really wanted to get to the hospital.

They had to stop and sit on a bench, the blue fox was unsteady on his feet, any longer and he would have fallen over. While the blue fox sat, he had his tails draped over his lap, just the sight of the dislocated segments, the way they dangled, it sent shivers up Tails' back.

"Oooh, those are going to need a splint." The yellow vixen commented.

"Yeah, it, nngh, wouldn't surprise me..." Her brother agreed.

Tails shook her head in the attempt to shake the image out of her head while she looked the other way. She was reminded of a stick that had been broken, but still hanging on by the slightest strands of wood. "Ugh, that looks so wrong..." She whispered.

Her brother took a few deep breathes before her stood up again. "Okay, okay, I can do this."

Evident to the yellow vulpine, the pain was enough for them to not waste time to get to hospital. Their pace was quicker this time around, almost like a jog. Yoshirou really wanted to get his tails fixed, that or be drugged with a heavy dose of morphine, either one was sounded good to the fox. After what seemed like forever, Tails walked Yoshirou into the E.R. and had him checked in.

"I'll see you in a little while, big bro, I need to take a stop somewhere," His sister said as a nurse walked him into an operating room.

Her brother gave no comment as Tails went out of his sight. A small sigh passed from her, thinking that incident had to have been one of the worst ways to start a day off. The yellow fox sat down in a chair in the waiting room and there she began to think about what she could do, what she would say to Amy. The hospital was no place to hold a conversation, it was too conspicuous, or perhaps an odd choice of location.

Minutes were spent trying to fabricate a believable story. Tails took a deep breath after everything seemed to be in order, let it fall slowly, stood up, and picked up the phone at the reception desk. Her fingers twitched slightly as she moved her paw to dial the number. It rang once, twice, three times, then a very raspy voice travel over to Tails' end of the line.

"Hello?" Amy asked.

"Hey, Amy, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I've been better...Do you need something?"

"Yeah; if it's alright with you, I'd like to talk to you in the park."

"What's the occasion?"

"I'll explain when we're there. It's nothing bad, believe me, you'll just have to trust me."

The hedgehog nodded once as if Tails could see it. "Alright, I'll be there."

They said their "good-byes" to one another, hung up, and out the electronic sliding doors the golden vixen stepped. Surely the conversation-to-come would be an interesting one, for better or worse the fox did not know; all she could do was hope and pray everything worked out well. In all honesty, Tails was happy, a bit excited, to get things rolling between the two at first, but it wasn't just that, she also hoped that maybe they could help her out with her own romantic pairing when the time came around, something she hoped would be soon.

Love was in the air, the fox could smell it, it was fragrant as dew drops on a freshly bloomed rose. A Rose, even it has its thorns, hopefully the one she was going to talk to didn't, or at the very least, trimmed of those thorns enough to admire the flower. For some reason Tails felt slower than usual as she made her way through the calm streets, she thought it could have been her anxiety yet, that couldn't have been the only reason. There, when Tails shut her eyes, she saw Sonic's face, and what followed was a feeling in her heart that was of jealousy; that particular sensation she wanted expelled, but it wouldn't leave, and there it burned deep into her heart.

She told herself she was doing this out of her love and care for her older brother, that she should feel nothing except the pureness of helping another, although, even if she was doing that for the only family member she had left, the nagging thought of greed for the love she wanted still remained. The more the vulpine's mind brewed on it, the more her body began to move as if it was moving on autopilot. It felt good to envy yet, as her claws pushed at the fingers of her gloves, she was brought back from the darkness that began to surround her. Tails shook her head back and forth while she leaned against a lamp post.

"Get a grip, Tails, that's not you, stop thinking about it!" She swore at herself silently.

A few deep cleansing breathes helped to calm herself down and she started back on her way. The only thing she was now allowing in her mind was the thought of making her brother and Amy happy, she could worry about herself later. Step after step the fox moved until the green grass of the park was beneath her shoes. Gratefully she sat down in a seat next to the fountain. In some sort of strange way she felt an aura in the seat, though, she shook it off, thinking it was merely the grogginess leaving her.

The brisk morning air of the recent cold snap the city had experience hung in the atmosphere and Tails inhaled it in deep breathes to further calm herself. She slouched in the seat and hung her head down with softly shut eyes. A moment was spent like this until sound of footstep approached her. The developing vixen looked up to Amy.

"Hey, Ames," The fox greeted.

"Hi, Tails," The pink hedgehog returned courteously as she took a seat next to the fox.

In almost surprised the vulpine that Amy wasn't in her usual red dress, rather, she was wearing a dark purple, turtle neck sweater, soft blue jeans, black and white runners, sleek sunglasses that barely masked her eyes, and carrying a lipstick red purse. The only thing that was the same was the red headband and the white gloves. Carefully Amy set down her purse, pulled off her sun glasses, and clipped them to hang on the collar of the sweater, then she slouched forward with her arms cross to rest on her thighs. Even if she was propping herself up, Tail could see no tension in her shoulders.

"Wow, Amy, you look nice today, very casual," Tails commented with a small smile.

Amy lifted her head to look over at the fox. "Thanks, Tails, so do you," She said and allowed a quiet to befall them before she asked, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Tails sighed quietly. "Well, it's about Yoshirou, my brother. When you talked to me over the phone earlier you sorta left in a rush," She remarked, "I was wondering if we could talk a little more in-depth about what happened on your end. Yoshirou filled me in on some things, even if vaguely."

The hedgehog bit her tongue and dropped her head, eyes shutting to push back the tears the suddenly rimmed them. "Tails, I'm so lost. I'm very mixed up about what to do."

Tails shot her a look of concern. "What do you mean?"

Blindly Amy reached a paw into her purse and pulled out a folded note, which she then handed to Tails to read. Silently the vixen read the note to herself, it was almost poetic, a note she had to read over again to fully comprehend. The last line stood out to her the most, when Yoshirou wrote this he was thinking as much about her feelings as he was his own. She folded the note back up and sat straight up in the seat.

A murmured whimper cried out from the hedgehog. "Tails...no one has ever told me that loved me so much, cared for me. When I read that note I could hear his voice in my head, it was almost like he was speaking to me directly, right in front of me."

Tails set a paw on her back and rubbed on it gently. "Amy, my brother loves you, that's what he told me, but there was something else he told me..."

Amy wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks before she looked up at her golden friend. "What did he tell you?"

"Well, he told me that when you both had kissed, he said he couldn't pull all the love from your lips, like you were still being reserved for Sonic, I'm paraphrasing, of course, but I know that's what he meant when he said that."

The hedgehog slouched back in the seat, squeezing one paw with another. Her eyes were half-lidded as her soft lips parted to say, "I know, and that's what I'm so lost about. I love your brother, I truly do, but Sonic has such a firm grasp on my heart, and it's a clutch I can't seem to pry off."

Tails felt confident as to what she was about to say would be tolerated by the pink girl. She set a paw on her should and grasped in tightly. "Amy...if you can't pry his clutch from you, then allow Yoshirou to do it for you," She said before she took another deep breath of the cool air. "You know he would do anything for you, think about what he did for you last night, what great lengths he went through to gain your approval." She continued and next held up the note. "I think all the...incentive you need to break yourself of Sonic is all in the last line of this letter," The vixen finished.

Amy shed a smile. "Since when did you become so lovey-dovey?"

"Despite what you may think of me as a gear-head, I do enjoy a good soap opera, or romance movie once and a while," Tails said with a giggle.

"Thank you, little sis, this means so much to me to hear you say that," The hedgehog said and hugged the fox in a tight embrace.

"You're welcome, big sis," Tails returned with an equally tight hug.

After they part Amy was inclined to ask, "So, where is Yoshirou right now?"

Tails smiled crookedly and scratched the side of her muzzle nervously. "Amy, before I tell you, you have to promise not to flip out, okay?"

This time Amy shot Tails a look of concern. "Okay...did something happen?"

"Last night he couldn't catch a train back to my hangar to crash there so, he spent the night at the station. I found him there, we talked a bit about what you and I did. He bolted out the doors to go see you again, buuut the door swung around and it dislocated a fair amount of the ends of his tails." Amy jolted to a stand once the fox shared that news; however, Tails pulled her back down. "Amy, calm down, he just hurt his tails. I took him to the hospital, he's getting them fixed up right now."

"Why didn't you just call me and tell me to meet you over there?"

"Because, Amy, I needed to talk to you like we did, to be calm and collected, to make sure your feelings for him were concrete and not mislead," Tails explained. "Now, take a deep breath and calm down. You can't go about this like you did Sonic, he's not him, Yoshirou is more leisurely if anything. Take things slow with him, you'll have to adjust for both your sakes."

Amy did as Tails told her and inhaled a deep breath. "Sorry, Tails, you're right, but even so, I really need to go see him, I want to make sure he's alright."

"Alright, but let's just walk, no hurry, by the time we get there he should be all bandaged up, hyped up on morphine, and good to go."

They stood at the same time and Amy placed the note back in her purse. At a steady pace they walked paw in paw to the hospital to see how Yoshirou was fairing. If what Tails had predicted was correct, then Yoshirou was possibly in no pain what-so-ever. Modern medicine sure did work wonders.


	12. The Truth

Yoshirou sat on the bed quietly with his tail in his lap to observe the tight bandaging that was wrapped around them to keep them together and the splint tied to them as well. He sighed and lay back down on the bed. The fox stared at the ceiling light above and counted the squares of the grate in sheer boredom. He tried to tell himself that it was just a minor setback for an average day, but he wasn't so sure about that anymore.

Gently his eyes shut to collect himself and the thoughts in his head. In the black of his sights, though, he could see Amy, as if she was hovering over him. The sight of her almost made his heart race. Her emerald eyes, those puffy pink fluff bangs, shapely quills that fell down her head, her subtle chin, slightly rosy cheeks, and her smile, so tender, lips so soft. Her beauty stunned him, he wanted the hedgehog for himself, but had enough restraint to not openly flaunt himself at her. It was certainly a conundrum.

Between the ticking of the clock and the humming of the machine that fed fluids into the fox's veins, it brought a sense of dying alone deep within him. He didn't notice it yet, it was there, feeding off of his solitude. Supposedly the feeling was from not having room to breathe or unable to move around without being monitored. A sigh from his nose escaped and he shut his eyes finally, maybe thinking it would be better just to doze off.

Completely free of pain, sleep came quickly, it didn't take even thirty seconds before he drifted off in the world of dream, and his snores indicated he was already out like a light. Sounds faded, light was gone, only darkness was to be see behind his eyelids for a few minutes.

~~~Dream~~~

The fox blinked sleepily as he looked around himself, scoping out where he was, the features of everything. The scenery was familiar; he was in a forest, trees towered over him, the crisp light that shined from the canopy above warmed his blue fur, he could hear the sound of rushing water from the nearby river. Slowly he walked through the environment, taking everything in, breathing in the scent of the pine, oak, grass, dew, the very air of the woods. This brought upon him a particular calm that the vulpine had long since forgotten.

Eventually he reached a meadow in the forest and nearby was a stone castle that towered over the town below. "Knothole..." he whispered to himself as he began to make his way into the village. Silhouettes of the residents wandered the roads, as if they were robotic ghosts, hollowed of emotion or feeling, merely husks. Though the residents may have been ghost-like, he still courteously stepped around them. He then ran into a door as he moved around someone, smacking his nose on the wood.

Yoshirou stepped back and rubbed on his muzzle to get that tingling feeling out of it, then walked onto the building, curious as to what was inside. As the fox closed the door behind him a tune arose in the quiet of the hut and it was one Yoshirou knew all too well. He turned around to see the child effigy of himself sitting in a chair with his back turned to himself, before the blue child was the golden cub, his sister, in a crib. In his paw hung the heart locket by its chain, playing the gentle tune.

The child version of himself set the locket down and lifted his younger sister into his arms. "Don't worry, little sis, I'll take care of you, don't worry." He cooed softly.

Yoshirou stepped up close to the two foxes, his heart feeling the ache of this moment. It had been only a week from when they're lives had been turned upside down. The wounds were so fresh, they hurt so much, it made the older blue fox clench his heart in sheer agony.

The small blue child looked over at Yoshirou. "I know, it hurts, but you can't keep lying."

Yoshirou shook his head. "I know, but even so, the only way for me to get this, this one thing that will complete me, I have to lie." The older fox said.

"Amy will find out sooner or later, better to tell her now than devastate her later."

"You don't know it will devastate her."

The child nodded. "You're right, I don't know that, but you don't either, also, you don't know how she will react to the truth. You never know, she may find the truth enjoyable."

"It's too early, you know that as well as I do."

The child fox set the small sister back in the pen to play before he stood up, aging quickly as he did, to be Yoshirou's mirror reflection, shed a small smile, and set a paw on Yoshirou's shoulder. "It's never to early, nor is it ever too late for something. It's ultimately up to you, for you have the voice, but as your conscious I implore you to make the right decision."

He averted his eyes from the image of himself. "Does it matter, though, that's the question."

His mirror self set both paws on his shoulders and gave him the slightest of shakes. "Yoshirou, remember what your mother said: You cannot truly love if it's a lie..."

The blue vulpine frowned. "At least I'll be happy." He said and opened his eyes to reality.

~~~Hospital~~~

Yoshirou's eyes fluttered open gradually to allow adjustment to the light the poured in through the window. Just a little jarred he set a paw on his head and sat up to stare into his lap. While the fox stared that voice in his head began to speak again and it said, "You know it's the right thing to do, Yoshirou, and you must tell her."

He growled. "Would you shut up..."

Once his sentence ended the doorknob clicked and opened for the pink hedgehog and his little sister to enter. Each held a bright smile on their lips. Amy happily pulled up a chair and sat down next to her lover-fox, taking his free paw, and she caressed it gently within her silk smooth paws. Upon the fox's own face a smile displayed itself as well. He gazed into her eyes and felt a bonfire of passion heat up his heart, the hedgehog's glow felt palpable, he knew in fact was palpable.

Amy looked over the vulpine's tails and frowned. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm alright for the time being. I had a dose of medicine to combat the pain." He clarified before he sighed quietly. "The nurse said my tails will have to be in the splint for two weeks, that's not something I'm too happy about."

Tails petted the fluffy fur at the ends of his tails that weren't covered in bandage. "Well, at least you still got them." She said with her best smile.

Yoshirou nodded once. "Yeah, that's true, even if I can't move them right now, I'm glad to not be an amputee."

Unexpected to the fox, the hedgehog wrapped her arms around him. "Ohhh, Yoshirou, I've been so worried about you! I don't want to even think about something worse happening to you!" Amy whined with her face to his chest.

It surprised him how much concern she was having for him. what had possibly made the hedgehog so rapidly change from such a strong love for the azure hero to him. Yoshirou's sights glanced to his sister and she smile before she said, "I'll leave you two alone, get used to one another." The fox then left the room as the blue vulpine caressed his desire's back softly.

"Yoshirou, I love you, too. I want to be with you. You've done so much for me in the little time you've been here. I want us to get married. I want us to have a family. I want us-"

Yoshirou placed a finger to her lips to hush her rant. "Shhh, simmer down, Amy. It's okay, I know what you want, I can tell from the beating of your heart, it tells me your desires, and believe me when I say that I want exactly what you do," He said with a smile. Amy sat back in the chair. This made him very curious to why she suddenly backed off of him. Subconsciously in the fox's mind he could hear that voice saying to tell her the truth again before things became heated. It was now playing dirty in his opinion, as his heart became tight. "Amy...there's something I have to tell you..."

Her ears perked up. "What?"

"I love you with all my heart, and I couldn't love anyone else as much as I love you, but..." He trailed off and the pink rascal became trapped between adoration and worry. She found herself wanting to ask, but Yoshirou's lips parted again before she could, and he continued, "Amy, I want you to know something about me, and in all my heart I hope that you would still see me the same." He pet a paw on her shoulder and shut his eyes. "Amy, I-"

The door opened before he could tell her what needed to be said and in walked the nurse with a chart. Funny enough it was the same nurse that was assigned to Amy when she was there. "Sorry if I'm intruding on anything," she started, "but I need to get some information from you, Yoshirou, seeing how this is your first visit to this hospital."

Yoshirou put on his facade to show that she wasn't really intruding on anything. "Alright," He said and took the papers to be filled out.

Impatiently the pink hedgehog sat and looked over the papers her was filling out. Where he was born, his blood type, birthday, his full name (Yoshirou Fuyuba Prower), the fact that he checked the boxes saying 'yes' he had broken a bone, had surgery, and radiation had been used on him in the past; those three things made Amy's heart sink with dread. What bone did he break, what kind of surgery did he have, did he get radiation because he had cancer? Needless to say, Amy became far more concerned with the fox's health. Page by page the fox flipped through, each on bringing a surprise to Amy in some way. Once the fox had finished with all of the pages he wrote a note on the final page, making sure Amy didn't see it.

That in itself made her question as to what the fox was hiding yet, that was drowned out about what things he had checked on the list before he handed it to the nurse. With eyes filled with worry she bit down softly on one of her thumbs, hesitant to ask what other bad things had happened to him in the past. Even with all the concern she felt, Amy wanted to know. The pink hedgehog did her best to keep herself calm before braving the questions.

"Yoshirou, mind if I ask...what bone did you break, the surgery, and the radiation...what happened to you?"

The fox closed his eyes and pinched the fur and flesh between them. "I don't think you want to know, it may possibly bring upon a really bad concern for me."

A lump got caught in Amy's throat, but she swallowed it. "No, it's okay, please, I want to know."

Yoshirou scratched his forehead. "You know of a man by the name of Ivo Robotnik, yes?" He said and Amy responded with a nod. "Well, when Kokoro and I were separated, that was by his doing. I don't know, I guess I was a little too caught up in protecting my sister to realize that I had little experience in the way of combat. I was captured by him and for a few months he tortured me with various experiments, one of which was the radiation from a Chaos Emerald. It...changed me, lets say."

Amy was aghast, but still wanted to know more. "How did it change you?"

"I'll spare the details for now, but it unleashed something inside me one day. I can't remember what happened, it was almost a nightmare, one I had no control over, like I was watching a movie or something. I remember a heat welling up inside of me while I was strapped down to a table, everything went to black suddenly, I could hear alarms going off, my fists were uncontrolled, I was bashing on something, looked like an impenetrable glass, but I was breaking it slowly anyways. There were robots that came to restrain me, maybe kill me, I can't figure out what their aim was, but I demolished them. Next thing I remember I was falling and I hit water far below the ship above me. My paws were bleeding and broken, blood was seeping from my mouth, I couldn't breathe all that well. If it wasn't for that fishing vessel that scooped me out from the water, I would have drowned. When I came to, I was in a hospital. The doctor told me that I had broken five of my ribs and cracked two of them when I hit the surface of the ocean, if you part my fur in certain spots you can see the scars from the operation where they had to set my bones, I also had a collapsed lung that I needed a trache for, and I had chemotherapy to remove the radiation from the Chaos Emerald's remnants," He concluded.

Tears were now cascading from the pink hedgehog's eyes from such a horrible reminiscence. Amy's heart was in an ache, it hurt her to know that Yoshirou had been hurt so badly. She fell into his arms and wailed in sorrow. Gently in a tight and caring grasp of the blue fox, he rocked her back and forth slowly, cooing her.

"It's okay, Amy, don't worry, it's all over," He spoke to her in the softest of voices.

Even in the arms of the fox, she just couldn't stop her tears from flowing. He had been through hell and back twice, first with his parents' deaths then with Ivo. It wasn't right in her eyes. She didn't know if her love was enough aid in a complete heal, but she told herself that she would do whatever it took for Yoshirou to feel better and move away from that happened.

That endeavor was not something on the fox's mind; In all honesty, that event didn't burden him in any way, it was just the long way around to get from point A to point B. It had been a bad experience, nothing more or less. The only thing, the only people that mattered to him now was his friends and the one in his arms. He couldn't look back on what had happened as an event that would change his life for the worse, his little sister and Amy were the only ones he would allow to change his existence in the world.

With the steadiness inside himself, he used it to cradle his lover down from her grief, and calm her down. Slowly her eyes lifted into his, then her face. Even if she was still a little somber, Yoshirou allowed himself to smile for the both of them as he wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

The blue vulpine's lips parted half way and said, "Amy, it's okay, you don't need to cry anymore, I'm here for you, I love you."

Those words were all that the pink hedgehog needed to hear, and soon her lips were locked with his. Over and over their lips smacked, sharing themselves with the other, paws holding the figure closely, that was until...

Yoshirou parted his lips from hers. "Sorry, hon, too hot," he put in.

Amy couldn't help but giggle. "It's okay, I understand." She said and allowed her eyes to glace between his legs, to get just a peek to see if she could notice the shaft of the fox.

Unfortunately for her the covers were too thick to perceive anything and that was something that made her frown. A small laugh escaped from the fox. "You're an eager one, aren't you."

The hedgehog poked her tongue out at him and clutched the fur of his chest between her fingers. "Could I at least get a peak at what I'm dealing with here?"

In his head that voice now shouted at him before he opened his mouth. Things were getting heated already. Even with it practically screaming in his ear, he smiled with a blush and said. "It's kinda big..." He then scratched behind his ears.

"How big?" She questioned with her eyes lit up.

He chuckled. "Use your imagination," Yoshirou said as the door opened once again.

"Alright, Yoshirou, you're free to go," the nurse said and handed him a bottle of pills, "Take one of these as needed. In a few days the pain should not be as bad, just try not to move them around," the nurse finished and handed him his clothes before she moved around to the left of him.

Amy stood up and pulled the chair out of the way. The nurse turned off the machine that fed fluids into his veins, removed the tape on his upper arm that held the tube in place, then quickly peeled the taped that held the IV away, placed a cotton ball above it, pulled out the IV, and wrapped the spot with the cotton ball tightly with gauze. That was a very uncomfortable feeling in his opinion.

With the nurse out of the room Amy had expectation in her eyes to see what he was hiding with the thought of him standing up out of the blankets, but no, he smugly pulled on his boxers and pants while he still sat under them. Amy wanted to growl yet, restrained herself from doing such as he pulled on his black coat, white socks, and midnight black shoes. Yoshirou gave her a smile and took her hand. After Amy recognized his eyes again he bless her with a deep kiss on the lips, then the two walked from the room, boarded the elevator to the ground floor, then took a step from the elevator with each others paw grasped tightly.

Things were buzzing in both their minds of longing, things romantic, lusting, things that they would do anything for the other. Their happiness was the key thing they wanted to strengthen. Yes; the two weren't very different.


	13. Not Now

It was now now a quarter past one in the afternoon. Tails strolled the sidewalks and drank her bottle of water. The heat was now getting to the golden fox, but at least she had water unlike her brother did. It wasn't the hottest time of the day yet, something she was grateful for, even so, she didn't really want to be out and about at that time. She couldn't deny that it wasn't just the heat of the sun that had her sweating and panting, there was also a heat welling up within her. Maybe it was jealousy, she didn't exactly know.

As the fox rounded a corner she spotted a figure walking from the ice cream parlor. It didn't surprise her that it was her friend Cream with her little blue Chao, Cheese. Gathering herself she recalled the discussion that she and her brother had the other day. Cream appeared to be alone so, now it seemed to be the perfect opportunity to put forth the plan of theirs. Steeled with nerves, Tails quickened her pace to be next to Cream. The young lapin acknowledged the fox's presence with a smile as she licked at the sherbert flavored ice cream.

"Hey, Cream," Tails started and gulped silently, "mind if we...do you have a moment? I want to hang out and talk with you," She said.

Cream shed a quiet yet, noticeable blush. "Sure, Tails."

The fox smiled ear to ear. "Great! I mean, er, thanks."

In the naïve youth's mind she didn't see anything out of the ordinary so, she took Tails' paw in hers and both shard a tint of red of their faces equal to the others. Together they walked slowly through the streets and to the beach. The vulpine was sucking on her bottle of water to the point where it was collapsing in on itself to a near flatness, while Cream continued on patiently licking the frozen treat. Cheese merely flew behind the two with a cute smile.

All three of them stepped up onto the boardwalk after the venture and stared out at the sea. With Tails mind racing, but with in a different direction than Cream's, she started to fidget where they stood. The golden vixen couldn't decide where to start with allusions, she may as well just come out with it; although, she knew she couldn't. They were very close in friendship, something Tails didn't want to sever with one sentence, but did she ever wish she could just come out with it.

In Cream's mind she was now curious what was up with Tails nervousness. Slowly one of her paw glided over the metal railing and came to a comfortable rest on the fox's paw. If that was just the opposite for what the vulpine wanted, she didn't know what was. Perhaps she wanted to pull her paw out from under the lapin's, but her body wasn't listening to her mind anymore, she was at an impasse.

Tails couldn't really take it anymore. "Hey, Cream, want to go shopping?" She asked.

Curious, but still a little clueless, Cream asked, "Sure, what time?"

"Erm, how about today, or right now even," Tails said feeling extremely flushed.

"Oh, okay, lets go then."

The fox found it in herself to sigh silently with relief. "Alright, lets get going then."

A little estranged? Maybe. This didn't stop the yellow fox from pulling her friend back into the city, however. As the two walked from the boardwalk Tails sucked the remainder of her water down from the bottle and tossed it into the recyclable bin. With high hope the fox wished that Cream would see who she really was, especially since the aim was to shopping for dresses, bras, panties, shoes, maybe even some jewelry. Tomboy the vulpine may have been, she still knew her way around being a girl.

Admittedly the vixen was torn with herself, and more-so fighting broken out in her head, thinking that this may be too soon, but the other part of herself was saying that now was a good a time as any. In turn, this was giving her a headache. She could either have a clean conscious, or make Cream happy with the lie the perpetuated their friendship – certainly a tough decision. All the cards were in in her paws, but would she show the hand, or fold at the last minute? These are the things she continued to ask herself the whole way to the mall.

~~~Twenty-five minutes earlier~~~

The two love birds stepped quietly inside from their trip from the hospital. It was only an hour past noon and already things had begun to get hot, not so much outside, but from the fiery passions that heated every fiber of their beings, particularly their hearts. Neither were quiet so sure if they could hold themselves together any longer. Yes, their love came before everything else, but lust consumed them in so many ways. True it may have been that the nagging thought in the back of his mind still spoke out to tell his lover the truth, about what he needed to say before, but even so, he just felt too good at the time being.

Amy clutched his paw tightly in hers as she shut the door and instantly threw herself into the vulpine's arms, their lips smacking over and over, it was purely out of instinct. Once in a short moment each had to break the kiss in order to steal their breath back from the other. Their hearts were beating madly in their chests, they were becoming feral so quickly in their desires for one another, however, Yoshirou couldn't have it, not yet. Even if the raging hunger within himself shouted out in every way, he didn't want to have sex with his mate-to-be until he had proposed, or at the very least became engaged to her.

Certainly it may disappoint the hedgehog yet, moral Yoshirou still was, and to his morals he would remain. While Amy's fingers threaded through the snowy-white fur on his strong chest, he rose up his paws and brought her paws away, shaking his head slowly once. The hedgehog blushed a violent red feeling her primal instincts get the better of her. Between her legs were already soaked with her female juices and her virgin cunny almost ablaze with needs.

Silently Yoshirou allowed a sigh to part from his lips before her said, "I'm sorry, love, not yet, I'd like to prepare myself for it."

His pink lover couldn't help but giggle. "What's there to prepare for?"

"It's...too soon. I've only been here for a short while, and in addendum, I'd like to go on a date with you first, y'know, get things started off on the right foot, also, we both got out of the hospital."

There was a truth to what Yoshirou spoke of that she could agree with. They did love each other to the ends of all existence, although, he was correct. "You're right, I'm sorry, guess I'm a little desperate."

"It's okay, Amy. In all honesty, if we would have continued, you would have had me out of my pants in a heartbeat, but that's why I stopped us...I want to get to know you better before we hit it off, and allow our bones to heal."

The hedgehog nodded once. "I understand, and I agree with you, I want to get to know you better, too. If it means waiting for sex, then I can wait."

The fox smiled brightly and pecked his lover's lips softly. Both took a moment to gaze deeply into the others eyes to clam themselves down, then sat down on the couch. An inward sigh from Yoshirou's conscious slipped out into the open and caused yet another giggle to pass from Amy. The peacefulness of one another's company was a blessing onto the other, every so often they would shoot the other with a nervous glance and a shaky smile, it wasn't a bad thing, it was merely they were both a tad embarrassed about what had almost happened not minutes ago.

The quiet was broken by Amy suddenly as her lips parted to say, "So, what shall we do?"

That in itself was a question Yoshirou thought about as well. "Not sure, what would you like for us to do?"

"Well, sex is out of the water so, want to go shopping?" Amy suggested.

The blue fox smiled. "Sure, that sounds like an excellent idea."

Coming back to the pink hedgehog's house now seemed arbitrary in both their minds, more redundant, seeing how they were just going to go back out again, still, what had happened happened, they got some exercise, though, that was something not gone to waste. Paw in paw again the couple stepped from the house, making their way through the streets, and to the mall. Amy's paws clasped the fox's and giggled once again. He cocked a brow down to her and chuckled quietly.

"Something up, honey?" He asked with a smile.

"It was just a few nights ago, when I cracked my ribs..." The hedgehog blushed a bit brightly on her cheeks. "When you said you knew first aid."

Now the blush shined on Yoshirou's cheeks through his fur. "Yeah, can't say I wasn't somewhat embarrassed when I offered that."

Amy then smiled. "It's okay, I was...cautious as to what your intentions were."

"That's completely understandable, and I don't blame you, but I wasn't going to do that for any sexual thrill, I was genuinely worried about you..." He said and hid his as to stare at the sidewalk as they walked. "I loved you even before the party. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit torn that you loved Sonic.

"Sonic is in the past, Yoshirou, he never really loved me in the first place, and that's something I can now see," Amy said and added, "Makes me feel a bit stupid that I was smitten by him."

"Well, my mother always told me that a smitten love is bound to fail, that was her opinion of course," Yoshirou said and freed another small chuckle become he continued, "Guess I'm trying to say that I'm very happy that you chose me."

Amy giggled. "I am, too, and I can't love anyone else more than I love you."

Hearing those words were like a sonnet to the blue vulpine's ears and it made him smile brightly. "And I could never love anyone as much as I love you."

"Yeah...honestly, though, I seemed to have a magnet for all things blue."

That made Yoshirou laugh. "Yeah, not a bad thing, though, after all, blue is a calm and soothing color."

"That's true, and a good thing." Amy smiled up at the blue fox happily.

~~~Presently~~~

Tails and Cream wander up and down through the isles of clothing, the fox picking out and showing lapin that she had found that suited Cream nicely. Even to Tails' best efforts, Cream still didn't look upon the vixen strangely. Perhaps she had to tell Cream that she was in fact a girl. Almost surely that would do a number on Cream's emotions, but it had to be done.

Eager as she was to pull the cat out of the bag, she still had to be patient with Cream, to wait until they had purchased the clothes. It may be a long wait, but patience was something Tails had, and the more time to collect herself the better. In the midst of the shopping the vulpine decided, since she was a girl, to pick something out for herself with the time she supposedly had. Even if the cart was already filling up with a bonfire of cash, the vixen had plenty to spare, after all, she had recently gotten into marketing her inventions, something that added an extra bit of coin to her purse.

Slowly she walked and her eyes wandered the racks of clothing. Mainly she stuck to the younger girl's apparel, but occasionally she would glance into something larger and more loose for her body. Some things were a bit too vulgar for her, others not in her taste yet, after several minutes of searching she found the perfect dress for her. It was a pearly white color, the fabric appeared as if it were made from the finest silk, even if she knew it had to have been cotton, the sleeves were short, they would possibly fall half way down the fox's arms, it had a slit on each shoulder to display the slightest bit of her golden fur, the skirt appeared that it would fall midway down her more noticeably stronger thighs, the collar, ends of the sleeves, and the hem of the skirt were interlaced with a snowy pattern of baby-blue material, and to finish, below the breast line, had the same blue colored bow tied around it, the bow itself large and tied at the back, it seemed like butterfly wings.

The dressed screamed at her to pull it off the rack before someone else bought it, and do that she did. As it if were priceless she pulled it off the rack slowly and carefully. Tails didn't bother to look at the price tag, she wanted it all for herself. As she set it in the cart she thought to herself of making that only something for special occasions so, she wheeled the cart back around and threw in a few pairs of plain blue-jeans, and then a few cheapo shirts she could live with ruining. A feeling overcame the vixen and soon she was shopping like a teenaged girl with all the money in the world to spend. She moved though each isle with vigor, tossing in underwear to match her outfits, makeup kits, a few bracelets, short, skimpy t-shirts, a few showy bathing suits, before she knew it the cart was near overflowing with all kinds of different varieties of apparel.

After all the pile had reached the rim of the cart she stopped herself and smiled sheepishly at the accumulated amount of clothes with a bright blush. "Maybe...I went overboard," She said to herself and scratched behind her ears as she next pulled out her wallet from her back pocket. There was a hesitant excitement that brewed inside her body while she pushed the cart towards Cream. Shocked, the lapin's jaw almost dropped to the floor, then tried to figure out if there was possibly any more room on the cart for anything else. "Think you could watch the cart, Cream, I need to get an inquiry from the ATM," Tails said and started off before Cream could respond.

Without a doubt Tails couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed, but it was something she would have to live with. In the time to the short walk to the ATM the vixen now let out her excitement with a squeal, the shopping gave her a particular rush, a feeling she had been searching for. Humming and skipping the vulpine stepped up to the machine and swiped her card, put in her pin, then got her inquiry. There was close to two grand in her account, that had to be enough, she told herself, and tore up the stub before tossing it away. Turning around, Tails' face bumped in into something very soft, it wasn't a pillow, but if was close enough to one. Her muzzle was snuggled between a pink hedgehog's breasts. To add insult to injury, when she backed herself up from Amy's still developing cleavage, she stumbled back and hit her head on the ATM.

With her paws clutched on the back of her head she groaned, "Owwwch!"

Yoshirou, who was standing behind his lover, smirked. "You okay, sis?"

"I guess, ow."

Amy simply giggled. "Wait until you get yours, Tails, I'm certain that someone will do that to you, too; maybe on accident, maybe out of perverse desire."

"Yeah, I can hardly wait..." The yellow vixen commented sarcastically.

Yoshirou stepped around Amy and up to his little sister. "What are you doing at the mall, sis?"

"Oh, just putting our plan into motion with Cream."

"Ehhh, kinda, pointless, Kokoro," Amy said with a blush.

Tails cocked a brow to her. "What do you mean?"

"Uh, shortly before you guys got on the train to go to your workshop, I called up Cream, and...it kinda slipped out."

Tails' heart sank. "You're joking!"

"No, but look at the bright side, now you don't need to concern yourself with telling her.

"Hmm, so that's why her expression was glum," Yoshirou thought to himself before saying, "She's right, sis, looks to me like there's no reason to worry anymore."

"I guess, but..." She to Amy with a frown. "You could have told me sooner."

"Sorry, Tails, guess I was too caught up in healing and-"

"Urk-!" Yoshirou grunted suddenly.

Amy shifted hastily around to him and pulled out his medication from her purse. "Sit down, hon," She said and helped him into a sit onto a bench next to the ATM, took out a pill, to which she then popped into his mouth.

Yoshirou swallowed gratefully and rested his tails in his lap. "Thanks, hon. Uuugh, I hate this."

The pink hedgehog petted the left side of his cheek with one paw and kissed the other side softly, "I know, but it will hurt less and less as the days go by."

"Heh, maybe I should just sleep those days away then," He laughed quietly.

"I'll probably recommend that you stay at my place, bro, make sure Amy doesn't try anything funny in your sleep." Tails playfully stuck out her tongue at the hedgehog.

"I'm not a horndog, _sis_, yeah I'll get aroused if he gets an erection, but his health comes first so, I wouldn't try anything _funny_; in addition, we both agreed we wouldn't have sex until we were all better so, relax." Amy returned and stuck her tongue out back at the vulpine.

Yoshirou laughed again through the lingering pain. "To me it looks like you two are trying to compare tongue lengths."

Oh, be quiet you," Amy snapped and poked her sweetheart's forehead.

"Hehe, here's something that may keep yourselves busy, try to flip your tongues over," He said and displayed it to them with his own tongue.

Amy's eyes became curious and she grinned. "I can't do that, but think you could do that in my mouth?" She smiled and brought her face close to his, so close their breath was exhaling on the others lips softly.

"I can only flip my tongue in my mouth, but I'm willing share that kiss with you," He said and returned the smile with a blush.

"Get a room you two," Tails grunted and thereafter walked off to go back to Cream.

Back at the cart, the lapin still stared in amazement at the pile of neatly stacked clothes, counting, and tying to total the cost of all of them. It was up until Tails approached her that she finally said something.

"Geez, Tails, I know you're a girl and all, but don't you think this is a little much?"

The vixen shed a blush. "I know I went overboard, but it's not like I'll have to go shopping again anytime soon."

"Well, yeah, but still, can you pay for all this?" Cream asked quizzically.

"As long as it doesn't peak two grand, I'll be fine."

"Alright, it's your money I guess..."

Tails nodded and frowned. "Cream, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was a girl to begin with, I was just too caught up in being a boy I couldn't come out with it."

Cream shook her head. "It's alright, Kokoro, yeah, I know your real name, my mom told me it after I told my mom and Yoshirou told her. We can still be friends though." Cream smiled and took the yellow fox's paw in hers, then wrapped her pinky around the vixen's. "Friends forever?"

A smile shined on Tails' lips. "Friends forever."

Both shared a tight hug and Cream planted a kiss on Tails' cheek, then they left to purchase the clothes. Cutely, the friends pushed the cart side-by-side with one of their paws, with the other paws clasped. Though, they couldn't be lovers, they still had their friendship, unwavering, and eternal. They would resolve with each other in time, certainly, they had already made a good start.

At the register the cashier almost had the same reaction as Cream did, but nevertheless, began to ring up the clothes and put them in plastic bags; All but the white dress Tails picked out. The total came up to very close to five-hundred dollars, give or take a few cents. Tails paid what was due, and the rabbit shed an expression of uncertainty. Neither of them knew if they could carry the bags very far. Vanilla was the answer, however, and Cream called up her mom to bring the car to the mall.

In the lapin's wandering eyes she caught the newly formed couple, Yoshirou and Amy, sitting next to one another on the bench, kissing deeply. This was a surprise, even to her, but made a point to keep her composure. She then started to put the piece's together, the reunion party, the fact Yoshirou gave the pink hedgehog a rose, why he wanted to make sure she was in the best of health, him being so very gentle around her, compassionate, it was almost like that was all part of a plan. Tails tapped on the rabbit's shoulder suddenly and sparked Cream back into her mind from the gaze she held on the lovers.

"Surprised?" Tails asked and giggled.

Cream nodded and became a little jittery the closer they moved to the couple. She admitted to herself she was very happy for the two, and it showed, "Hey you two!" Cream said gleefully.

Yoshirou and Amy broke their kiss to look bashfully over at Cream. "Hello, Cream," Amy returned with a blush, her paw pressed down on her groin.

The same gesture was shared by Yoshirou. "Heyyyy, Miss Rabbit."

Cream giggled. "Wha'cha been up to?" She asked.

Tails followed up with a giggle herself. "Yeah, have you two even been off that bench yet?"

Both the hedgehog and blue fox shook their heads nervously. "Nope, not yet," The pink hedgehog put in.

"Let me rephrase: Are either of you even going to get off the bench?"

"Maaaybe, after we calm down."

The lightly shaded tan rabbit giggled again. "Whyyyy, are you streeetching your woooords?"

"I do that when I'm nervous," Yoshirou clarified.

"Why should you be nervous, Yoshirou? It's normal for you to get a, y'know."

"Weeeell, let's just s-say our mom would be sore with me."

"What are you talking about Tails?" Cream asked, clearly not knowing about it.

The golden vixen smiled nervously as beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. "That's something for you and your mom to discuss, and not mention me in any way during it."

"Why?"

"Vanilla will have my hide if you do."

"My mom likes you, though, why would she do that to you?"

Tails sighed at took Cream's paw in hers. "Let's talk about this in the bathroom." She said and pulled the young lapin into the girl's lavatory.

"Phew, I'm so glad my sis was here..." The fox said with a heavy blush.

"Yeah, no kidding," Amy agreed. Slowly the hedgehog's eyes glanced down into her lap and her lips parted subtle before she asked, "Yoshirou, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

The blue fox looked to Amy with a puzzled expression. "About what?"

"You know, back at the hospital, before we were interrupted."

"Oh...that, uhhmmm..." Yoshirou trailed off with a sigh, "Listen...as I said before, I'll always love you, and I hope that you would still love me after what I say. Amy..." The fox started and leaned into her to whisper into her ear. Hearing what he had just said made her stare blankly ahead of herself, too shocked to even voice anything in response. Did that change who he was, what he meant to her? Shakily and tearfully Yoshirou sat his paw on Amy's cheek and turned her face to his. "Amy, I'm so sorry, I wanted to tell you from the very beginning, but I was afraid of what you'd think of me. I've only loved once before, and my heart was shredded."

"Yoshirou..." Amy spoke softly and gazed into his eyes deeply, searching for something, the recognition that his feelings for her were absolutely pure, not mislead. Behind all the grief that rimmed his eyes she found it, the spark of sincerity. Without hesitation she locked her lips with his and gently reach a paw behind his head to thread her fingers softly through the blue vulpine's ponytail. "So, this is all that's holding you back?" Amy questioned.

"Yes...but even then I'm uncertain of how things will look on the outside for me. I'm...afraid."

The hedgehog shook her head. "No matter what I would see, I'll still love you, always."

"Are you ready to see then, are you absolutely positive?" He asked.

"Yes," Amy whispered, reached her other paw behind his head, pinched both, and pulled the loose ends of the ponytail's red ribbon tie apart, then the vulpine's hair fell to display a soft, more gentle, womanly face on the fox. "So, this is the real you?" She asked, her breath almost stolen from her from the vulpine's true beauty.

"Not fully, as I told you..." Yoshirou said and blushed brightly, his eyes averted from the hedgehog's, holding within them shame. "Now you know my deepest secret, the one I've been hiding for eight years."

A potent ire was immediately thick in the air, it was coming from Amy, but it wasn't aimed at Yoshirou, no; it was aimed at Robotnik. "I'll kill him..." She growled quietly through her teeth with a tightly clenched jaw.

The blue fox smiled softly and nuzzled his nose to the hedgehog's. "Amy, it's alright, maybe my sister could help to resolve this."

"Yoshirou, no, I think you should get revenge, it only seems right," Amy spoke angrily.

"What good would revenge do for me if something bad were to happen in the process, I'd much rather take the safe rout," He reasoned and took the hair tie back.

Even though the hedgehog was still undoubtedly pissed, she calmed herself enough to suggest, "Yoshirou, let's go to the hardware store, never mind the mall."

While the fox tied his hair back again he looked upon her in bewilderment. "Hm? Why there?"

"I think our house could use a makeover," The hedgehog said with friendly eyes and a smile.

"Okay, that sounds good to me," He replied with his own smile and stood up, but only to fall back onto the bench. "Well, maybe in a little bit, forgot that those pills make my whole body weak."

Amy nodded. "Mhm, yeah, let's wait for a bit longer so you can stand up straight and not fall over." After a short moment of silence and more curiosity, the hedgehog couldn't help but ask, "Hey, uh, from those experiments, and seeing how you were a long time ago-"

"-Oh, come on, that makes me feel ancient-" Yoshirou interrupted with a laugh.

"-Sorry, but seeing how you were before the chaos radiation did this to you, is there anything else it did?"

He sighed, "Well, not like you wouldn't notice sooner or later...The radiation, it, er, increased, doubled, my libido, let's say."

She had to think carefully about his elusive words choices for a moment, but she gasped suddenly and her eyes widened. "Wait, you mean?"

"Mhmm..." He hummed and held up two of his fingers horizontally with one paw, then four upside down on the other beneath his other two, after that made a fist and held up one finger.

Amy's southern regions had become instantly soaked again and she looked to him with eyes full of greed and need. She opened her lips to ask yet, he signaled to her before she could ask with his fingers again the numbers one, six, and three. The blush on her face was practically red hot, in her head she was screaming to herself in sheer excitement, "OHMIGAWD! He's got two dicks, both sixteen inches long, three inches thick, and four frickin' balls, each one big as his fist! SEX, HERE, NOW!"

"Amy, please, calm down..." He said halfheartedly. "Oh, and..." He said and covered the pink girl's lap with his tails, "it's a good thing you're wearing tight pants."

The hedgehog instinctively slapped herself hard across the face, blushing severely. He could smell it on her and the cat was out of the bag, or rather, twelve inch snake was out of its cage now. "I...hope you don't think of me...as a weirdo," Amy said with a tightened chest.

"I've know for a while, Amy, don't worry about it. I love you dearly, plus, as I told you, you know what's hiding behind my male junk," He smiled.

"Y-Yeah, sorry, I, er, got ahead of myself."

"It's alright, love, this just means we were made for one another." He smiled again, this time brighter.

"When...did you notice I had a...that I was a...herm...?" She asked sheepishly.

"Back in the apartment when we first met, when you were bandaging up Sonic, I saw your skirt propped up noticeably, that and the musky scent gave it away. My presumption was either is was from your wandering mind, or the adrenaline from what had happened shortly before," Yoshirou explained.

"If you knew, then why did you keep it a secret, not say anything, were you embarrassed for me?" Amy asked quizzically.

"I kept my mouth shut because I'm just like you, hon, that simple."

"Why did you stop us from having sex then?"

"Because, Amy, sweetheart, I don't want our love to be forged by sex, I want it unconditional, an honest love, not a one night stand... That was the problem with the last relationship I was with, and that taught me something, something that my mom had always preached to me."

"What would that be?" Amy questioned shyly.

"That if you love for just the body, stay in the shallow end of the pool, if you would, then you're not really in love."

"Yoshirou..." Amy spoke softly as she stared into her lap, "I'm sorry that I acted like a nymphomaniac..."

Her mate laughed quietly. "No one is perfect, sweetheart," He said and spread his legs. Down each leg of his pants was the impression of a long, meaty shaft, and at the groin a complimentary huge bulge where his huge sac was.

Amy's blush worsened. "You're really trying to get me to cum on myself, aren't you?"

Yoshirou smiled and stood up steadily, after which, helped Amy to a stand. "Let's go to the hardware store, walk off our erections, okay?"

"Alright, and...think I can hold your tails over my downstairs while we walk, I'd like to still keep my secret a secret, if that's alright..."

"You needn't ask, love," He said and placed a paw around his lover as they left the mall in a steady walk. Merely their loving company itself was enough to pull the lust from their bodies, even if gradually.

Not shortly after the couple left the mall, Tails and Cream exited the bathroom. The doe was just slightly drained of her color after the 'lesson'. Certainly, it was very embarrassing for Tails to have explain it all, but her friend asked so, the fox felt obliged to answer. Walking back from the bathroom Tails frowned seeing her brother and sister-to-be-in-law gone, after all she had some kind of intention to ask them for a favor, but it appeared that would have to wait another time.

Tails sat on the bench, but smelled something very peculiar in her nose as she did. She didn't want to turn around and sniff the bench so, she inhaled where she sat. A groan passed from her, she could now make out the scent, it was vaginal fluids, Amy's cunny sweat was on the bench, but there was someone else's aromatic scent there as well. She gasped and stood up.

"Oh, go figure..." She said to herself in a frustrated tone.

Cream shook her head and asked, "What's wrong, Tails?"

"Amy, I think she's cheating on Yoshirou with another girl, there's two different girl scents on the bench, both very fresh."

"Are you sure she's cheating on him, they could have left a little while ago and another sweaty girl sat in Yoshirou's place."

"No...I'm sure of it...I should've known better."

"Should we tell him?"

"May have to wait," Tails said as he saw Vanilla approaching them with a friendly wave.

Cream ran to her mother and leaped into her arms happily. "Hi mom!"

"Hello there, hon," She said and looked up to Tails, "and you, too, Kokoro.

"Erm, please, keep that name a secret, don't need the rumor spreading just yet," She returned.

"Alright, Tails," The older rabbit said with a smile and began to push they're cart of clothes. "Think you got enough clothes you two?"

"Yeah, won't have to go shopping for a good long while," Tails said.

"Stock up now, save for later," Vanilla put in.

"Yeah, even if that really wasn't the first idea I had in mind, just, kinda, sorta, got ahead of myself..." The golden vulpine clarified with a blush.

"It's alright, Tails, just be glad you didn't come here with more of the girls, you would be flat broke, if not in debt."

Tails nodded and felt immediately grateful she had not come there with more than herself and Cream. Out to the blue bug the vixen's mind was swimming, most of it was about how to tell her brother that he was being cheated on already; most definitely she really wanted to morally degrade the pink hedgehog, wanted to make her feel incredibly foul for doing such a thing. These thoughts were broken though as Vanilla spoke to the fox directly.

"You'll never guess what I saw a little bit ago, Tails," The rabbit said as she placed a bag in the truck of her car.

That made her curious so, she couldn't help but ask, "What would that be?"

"Ohh, nothing, just that I had never realized Yoshirou wasn't as gentleman-like as I had previously thought."

"What do you mean, he wasn't being a jerk was he?"

"Not at all, we bumped into each other and said 'hi', he was still polite as ever, but he wasn't good at hiding the things down each of his pants legs," She said and blushed brightly.

"What do...you...wait, WHAT!" Tails shouted merely out of surprise.

"Mhmm, he's a dual."

Cream, who was listening in attentively, decided to speak up, "Wait, Tails, I thought you told me that boys only have one penis?"

"Cream! Ugh..." Tails groaned and hid her eyes from Vanilla, who's eyes were beaming down on her with a glare, "Vanilla, I'm sorry, but Cream, she wanted to know, I...I'll walk home..." The fox said and turned around.

Before the fox could take a step Vanilla set a paw on her shoulder and turn the vixen around, "Tails, what **exactly** did you tell my daughter?"

"Just...common knowledge, I didn't go too deep..."

"Well, aright then, just don't do anything like that again unless consulting me first, suppose that's better than her learning through p.o.r.n.o.g.r.a.p.h.y., though." Vanilla rolled her eyes. "Go, get in the car, Tails," She then directed and opened up the passenger door on the drive's side. With ears dropped the fox got inside and the door closed behind her. The rabbit's eyes look up at the cloudless sky and sighed. "I need a drink..." She said to herself quietly before getting into the car herself.

With Cream buckled in safely in her seat, Vanilla started the car up, the motor turned over, and the motor ran with an almost noiseless hum. Distraught, and somewhat depressed atop that, the yellow fox lied down on the seat and hid herself under her big bushy tails. She found herself wanting to cry, and it wasn't so much she had been almost talked down to, but it was the thought of seeing her brother's heart stomped on. A question popped into her head if she had the strength to break the news now.

"Kokoro? Are you alright?" Cream asked concernedly.

"No...I'm not, I feel sick to my stomach..." The vixen whimpered.

Vanilla was the next to speak, "Tails, it's alright, I'm not mad at you."

"It's not that..." Tails spoke quietly as tears rimmed her eyes.

"What is it then?" Vanilla questioned.

"I'll tell you when we get to wherever we're going..."

Silent was the car ride after Tails' last sentence. The young fox remained curled up in the back seat, listening only to the road beneath the car, full up on utter confusion. She tired to tell herself that everything would be alright yet, that was a fool's chance. Amy was cheating on Yoshirou, that was that. She attempted to figure out a solution to resolve things peacefully, nothing came to mind, though, she'd have no choice but to degrade Amy for what she was doing...


	14. Evening Sparks

The days were becoming more noticeable shorter, it was only three in the afternoon, and already the daylight seemed like it was fading. Winter was coming, the cooler air gave that feel. In Yoshirou's opinion, that would be a blessing – covered head to paw digit in fur. A welcomed breeze blew on his face, it made him smile tasting a less salty humidity. Yes; things were looking up all over for him.

Along the sidewalk the blue fox and pink hedgehog carried with them various supplies to begin redecoration Amy's home. In Yoshirou's paws he carried with him four different colors of paint – white, beige, a light green, and a deep red – in Amy's paws she carried with her in a bag the brushes, rollers, masking tape, and a tool to chip off the wallpaper on the walls. Already both of them knew it was going to be a fun few days with one another's company while they worked. Of course, they agreed to also ask the young yellow vixen for her help as well, the more paws on the job the better.

After all the painting was done with, they thought they may as well go out and buy new furniture to match the interior, but they would cross that bridge when they got to it. Amy became lost in her head soon, thinking about what they would get for their cub if they had one, something else that was important was the thought of who would carry the baby. She could make Yoshirou pregnant, but that was weird in her eyes. Once that thought had passed the one she previously had zipped through her mind, the one about getting Yoshirou back to the way he was.

Yoshirou suddenly grabbed the back of the hedgehog's shirt and stopped her from walking out in the middle of traffic. "Whoa, be careful, sweetheart," He said.

Amy blinked and shook her head. "Sorry, Yoshirou, I got lost in my head again."

"It's okay, but how about we save the daydreaming and fantasizing when we get back to the house," The blue fox suggested with a smile.

The pink hedgehog blushed with a grin. "We get home and I'll probably be fantasizing about more than what I was."

"Well, at least we'll be in private," He returned and chuckled.

The fox pressed the button to cross the street at the street light, they waited a short moment for it to give the go-ahead, then were on their way again. Suddenly there was a possibility that zipped through Yoshirou's mind. He tried to shake it off, but knew there was a chance in which Amy would like them to work inside the house naked. Surely that would be interesting, however, he didn't really want to, it would most likely break all bonds of self-restraint.

Such a thought started to make the blue fox nervous, if even a little. In every way he couldn't deny that he would like to see his mate's naked body, and her his own, but he didn't want it just yet. Despite that a great amount of testosterone flowed through his veins, Yoshirou always had a more 'submissive' nature, something he didn't want to be open about to Amy, merely thinking about that made him somewhat afraid of his inability to refuse a request or an order. He would just have to avoid the topic of sex, the primary goal he made to himself.

Amy was another story. Her nature was blatantly more eager and dominant. This in turn kinda categorized her into more of a 'man-of-the-house' role to some extent. Perhaps that's why Sonic never wanted to be with her, maybe it made him feel too much like a wife?

Most likely the next few days for the couple would be strenuous, more so for Amy, her sexes desperately wanted to be explored or to explore Yoshirou. Solely from her mind envisaging it make her length start to crawl up and peak out from the top of her pants. Her heart started to race and she looked to Yoshirou with a crooked smile. "Hey, uh, tails, please..." She said with a heavy blush.

The fox rolled his eyes, but not in a way that expressed frustration, more that of humor, and he moved close to his hedgehog mate, allowing her to shield her pelvis with his bushy tails. "Sweetheart, you need to relax, alright, keep this up and I may not be around to help hide your parts someday," the fox said and laughed quietly.

"I'm sorry, Yoshirou, I'm just too desperate, I guess."

Against everything that his heart was saying to him, he suggested anyway, "Okay...how about I give you fellatio when we get back home, does that sound good?"

The pink hedgehog's heart skipped a beat and her erection grew to full hardness up past her stomach and to her ribs. She gulped and the pulse in her body raced rapidly, so much she could feel it throbbing in her head. "A-Are you s-sure...?" She asked shakily, trying to contain her excitement.

"It's going against the plan I set for us...but I kissed one of your heads, may as well kiss the other one," The vulpine said with a smile.

Amy's eyes became half lidded and she stared at the concrete sidewalk as they walked. So many thoughts were in her head, so much lust, and passion along with it, but..."Yoshirou, as achingly hard I am...I don't want to break our promise of abstinence until we're all healed up," Amy smiled and blushed very brightly before she added, "I'll just give myself a blowjob, not like I haven't done it before."

"Well, abstinence means 'self-discipline', something I'm not sure you'd be technically exerting, but hey, it's your body, I guess," The fox said.

His pink mate giggled. "I know you've done it."

Yoshirou nodded and shared the hedgehog's blush equally. "Yeah, can't lie, and I've done it with both mine at the same time, but...I kinda messed up my jaw," He clarified, then started to open his jaw quickly, instantly emitting a clicking sound each time he did it. "Heck, I even dislocated my jaw, good thing I knew how to set it back in place."

"Ehhhh...that sounds awful," Amy said as a shiver ran up her spine listening to the pops.

The fox halted the clicking, stopped moving, set the paint buckets down on the sidewalk in his right paw, then used the paw to grasp and jerk his jaw to the right, making it pop significantly louder. "Ouch," He said as he relocated his jaw back in place and took the paint buckets up again.

The hedgehog wasn't impressed in anyway, and she frowned deeply to Yoshirou. "I swear, I think you're going to worry me straight into my grave one of these days..."

"You have no idea how much that sounded like those were my mother's words." He laughed.

"Hehe, yeah, well, can't blame her." Yoshirou acknowledged what she said with a nod and they continued on their path. Amy tried to think of cold thoughts, but that kinda made things worse, as her nipples began to poke out and stiffen, and finally her femcock had started to dribble precum. "Nnngh, slug me please..."

"It's alright, sweetheart, we're almost there."

"Hey there, Yoshirou!" A voice called to them from up ahead.

"Oh no," The fox murmured as he saw both Sally and Bunnie making her way over to them.

Amy's eyes gazed at the squirrel's naked breasts the time she made her way over to the two and the pink hedgehog's discharging of musk only became more heavy. "NNNGH! I'll see you back at the house!" Amy shouted and made a mad dash for home almost plowing through the other two.

Not soon after the pink herm got far, Bunnie reeled around, and launched her mechanical paw at the hedgehog to hold her up and pull her back, however, before it could reach Amy, Yoshirou was there instantly, grasping the metal tubing that connected the paw to Bunnie's arm in his teeth. Both the squirrel and rabbit blinked in surprised at the fox's speed, he didn't make any indication of movement, he was just there, and seconds after that the two felt a breeze of wind brush against their fur. As soon as the metallic paw fell limp, the blue vulpine released it, then rubbed on his mouth with his forearm. Evidently that had to hurt yet, he'd get over it.

"Wow, Yoshirou, that was faster than Sonic!" Sally exclaimed with her eyes wide.

He chuckled and turned to the two as Bunnie reeled her paw back in and latch back in place. "Yeah, but it's only for short distances, in a long run, I wouldn't have the energy."

"Why'd y'all stop mah paw Yoshirou?" The rabbit questioned.

"I'll explain when we get to our house-"

Sally's brow twitched. "What do you mean by 'our house'?" She interrupted.

"Amy and I, we're together," The vulpine said happily.

Bunnie giggled. "Congrats sugah, but what about y'alls tails?" She asked and pointed at them.

"You know those revolving doors at the train station? Well, they got caught in the way, the doors swung around on them, and dislocated them," He explained. The girls cringed. Just thinking about that made their own tails hurt to the image. "So, what have you two been up to?"

"Oh, not much..." Sally smiled and eyed to the rabbit with a blush.

Yoshirou smiled. "Don't try to fool a fox, just say what you mean."

The mechanical rabbit blushed and faced the brown squirrel, after which she planted a deep kiss upon Sally's lips. "Sorry sugah, guess we was a bit nervous to how y'all would react."

He shook his head. "Love is love, there should be no reason two people shouldn't be together if there is a chemistry between them."

"It's nice to see that you don't have a problem with us being in a relationship, Yoshirou," Sally said with a bright smile.

"I'm bisexual, I have no reason to see it as one," Yoshirou clarified.

"That has 'threesome in bed' painted all over it."

"Decisively not," He returned.

Sally held up her paws in defense. "Alright, alright, I didn't mean that to be offensive."

"It's okay, don't worry, I didn't take it that way regardless," He said and changed the topic, "So, where you two going anywhere today?"

"Ah, we just were at Amy's place actually, we were wondering if she'd like to spend a girls night out with us. Honestly we were thinking about getting her hitched, too, but it doesn't appear that we need to anymore," The squirrel explained. "Right now, though, I think the four of us should take this night to go on a double date."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Yoshirou said and nodded agreeably. "What time and where should we meet?"

"Seeing how we're all here, maybe we can go with y'all to your place," Bunnie suggested.

"Sounds like a plan."

After the conversation ended, Sally and Bunnie grasped one another's paws, then followed the fox down the sidewalk. The three rounded the corner at the end of the block, absorbing the greenery of this part of the city, then came to see that the front door of Amy's pink house was wide open. In that point in time the blue fox had already thought something up in his head, hoping that Amy, too would follow along with. He laughed quietly and grabbed the other girls' attention. Bunnie cocked a brow and giggled along.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go, it seems," Yoshirou said.

"Apparently," Sally agreed as they stepped inside the house.

"Okay, I'll go find Amy, you two can make yourselves at home," Yoshirou said and started to make his way up the stairs, already the most obvious place to begin his search. It didn't take long, as he heard muffled moans coming from the first room on his left. Luckily it was the bathroom so, he knocked. "Hon, you alright in there?" He asked.

Amy responded with a low pitch, "Mmmhmmm."

"Alright, well Sally and Bunnie are downstairs and-" He was cut off as the door opened quickly, the pink hedgehog grasped the collar of his coat and yanked him into the bathroom.

"Yoshirou, why did you bring them back here!" She snapped quietly, her breath smelled heavily of her own masculine scent.

"Because, they want to take us with them on a double date," He said and eyed at her pelvis, Amy's cock was lathered in pre and slick with saliva, "But I'll let you finish your lunch first, turn the shower on, though, it'll give you time to make sure attention isn't drawn to you," Her mate explained and then added, "Brush your teeth really good, too, I can smell your sperm a mile off."

The hedgehog nodded and patted on his chest. "Good idea," She said and cranked on the shower.

Yoshirou shook his head subtly and turned back around to the door, cracked it open, locked it, then walked out and shut the door, the latch secured. Unable to resist the temptation, the fox licked his teeth behind his lips, he couldn't deny that he would have liked to watch his mate masturbate herself, but they had company so, that was a no. Almost shakily the fox walked back down the stairs and back into the living room where Sally and Bunnie patiently sat on the couch. Immediately the girls looked over the lime colored sofa to him.

Sally was the first to ask, "Amy taking a shower now?"

Yoshirou nodded. "Yeah, she had to go to the bathroom really bad, seeing how we were out for a good long time without a break, but I told her we were going on a date with you two so, she decided to take a shower as well."

The squirrel exchanged the nod with a cheeky grin. "And here I thought she raced home so she could play with her horny self."

"I don't think she's that desperate to get off," He said and kept a straight face, as hard as it was, since Sally called her out to the letter.

"So, y'all had something you wanted to talk to explain to us?" Bunnie said and this made the blue vulpine recall.

"Oh, never mind, it's not important anymore," He said.

"You sure about that?" Sally questioned.

"Wellll, it's kiiiinda embarrassing for me," The fox said, his words stretching out of sheer nervousness, as was his habit.

"What do you mean?" Sally asked quizzically.

"Ermmm, okaaaay..." He then sighed and untied the hairtie in his ponytail. The girls saw exactly what Amy saw: his very soft, womanly face, his eyes became so very gentle. "Despite my figure, I have a girlish face when my hair is down."

Bunnie blinked and had to double take by shaking her head. "Wow...Wow! Sugah, y'all are gorgeous!"

The fox blushed, his paws clasping together in front of his body, feet together, standing in a very courteous, well brought up, rich kind of posture that one would see in a pampered girl. "Maybe I should explain more," He said and grabbed the attention of both the rabbit and squirrel. Yoshirou took a short moment of time to gather himself, took a deep breath, then let it fall slowly before he started, "You recall that story I told you, about what happened to me and Tails?" He said and the girls nodded. "Well, I lied a lot in it, yes my parents died that way, that's all true, but I lied about my gender," Yoshirou clarified and the girls' eyes shot wide as he continued, "I was a girl before that, sorta..."

Astonished, but still wanting to hear more, Sally asked, "What do you mean?"

"You know what a herm is, a hermaphrodite? I was once a female with both kinds of genitals," He continued and blushed brighter, "and I still am, but...Robotnik..." The fox trailed off.

Bunnie frowned, "He changed y'all, didn't he...?"

"Yes, and so dearly I want to go back to the way I was..."

Sally stood up and moved to Yoshirou's side, placing a paw on his shoulder. "We'll help you then, Yoshirou, after all, what are friends for," She said and smiled. "Now, is there anything else we ought to know?"

"There's plenty more, but none of which I can speak of without permission, they're not my secrets after all," He clarified and tied his hair back again.

The brown squirrel giggled. "If it's about Kokoro, then we already know, Vanilla couldn't help but gossip about that in her circle of friends."

Yoshirou furrowed his brow and lowered his eyelids, there he glared off into space. "Wonderful, I know this is certainly going to piss her off if she finds out."

"Don't y'all worry sugah, we won't tell a soul," Bunnie promised.

The blue vulpine sighed. "Alright, thanks, but if word does get out, Kokoro will point the barrel of her gun straight at my head from point blank range."

"You're making it sound like she would hate you forever..." Sally said with her ears dropped.

"I'm just saying I may be the one to blame by the end off it, seeing how it slipped from my mouth."

"What would y'all do if she did find out and blamed ya?" Bunnie asked.

"I'll let her do whatever she wants, she could hobble me if she desired."

Within Sally's head a plan started to form and she couldn't help but share it, "How about this: I'll invite everyone over to my place, you bring Kokoro and Amy, then we can all get everything out into the open," She suggested. "In all honesty I think that would also be a good time for you and Amy to get engaged."

The fox reached into his pocket and pulled out a small leather box. "I suppose that would be good a time as any."

"Hmmm, how long have you had that?" Sally asked and smiled.

"A good many years, I was keeping it safe for that special someone to claim it," He explained and opened it up to display a very finely cut, gold, diamond ring, embroidered with various other stones around it. "It cost me ten months worth of salary to get it, two thousand dollars. Expensive as that does sound, it's mere pocket change in comparison to what my mother's engagement ring is worth," He said and leaned against the couch. "My father found it on an exploration one year while visiting some ruins. All around the gold band it was covered in sapphires, in the center was a large heart shaped diamond, he brought it to a jeweler, because of it's antiquity and how well designed it was back from those old ages, it was worth ten million dollars."

"Mah stars!" Bunnie exclaimed in pure amazement.

Sally just about fainted hearing that yet, she shook it off. "Don't tell Rouge about that, I say again, DO NOT tell Rouge about your mother's ring," She emphasized strongly.

"Why?" He questioned with a slight quiver in his voice.

"Rouge is a jewel thief," Sally clarified.

"You think she'd go through the trouble to unearth my mother's grave to get it?" Yoshirou put in with his stomach sank.

"Let's just say I wouldn't put it past her."

"Alright, you've certainly convinced me," He said with a crooked smile, a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead as he closed the small box and placed it back in his pocket.

From up the stairs a sweetly toned voice called down to the living room. "Oh, Yoshirouuuu!" Amy said and stepped into the room. She was wearing a scarlet dress, the skirt fell below her knees, the sleeves were long and the cuffs loose, on the back was a slightly darker red heart to stand out against the red of the dress, but still blend with it, the collar was just low enough to display some of her cleavage, and her shoes to match were scarlet high heels. Her lips were masked behind a shade of light violet lipstick that matched well with her bright purple eyeshadow. With her purse over her shoulder she winked to the fox. "Ready to go when you are, darling," She hummed happily.

Yoshirou stepped over to his love and smiled brightly. "You look ravishing, hon, breathtaking in fact," He said and leaned in close to kiss her cheek and murmured quietly. "Hope you're wearing something to prevent your you know what from getting you know how," He said and continued to kiss her.

She smiled and kissed his cheek back. "Yeah, I've got a chastity belt on," She whispered back.

Bunnie giggled. " Y'all make mah body feel under dress, Amy."

"I want our date to be special," The pink hedgehog chimed.

This time Sally giggled. "Alright, well, let Bunnie and I go back home and get dressed up, we'll meet you both at the city square, then we can all go out to dinner."

The other couple nodded and Amy said, "Alright you two, just don't take too long."

Sally and Bunnie smiled and walked from the house to go get gussied up for the, what they had previous thought, simple date. Amy, though, she made it the real deal really quick. Once they were gone the couple still inside took the other two's places on the couch. They enjoyed one another's company greatly, they cherished it, it was all so perfect.

Both the fox and hedgehog shared a blush, sometimes the silence was just a little bit too much to handle. Did both of them want sex? Yes; yes they did, but they kept to their promise. The fox smiled suddenly and they both started to laugh with one another as they stood up.

"May as well go wait at the square," Yoshirou said and took his mate's paw happily.

"Yeah, sitting her in a quiet room, kinda hard not to want to do anything," Amy agreed.

The two happy Mobians left the house with a spring to their step. Every now and again at a streetlight they would share a deep kiss with the other while they waited for the light to allow them to cross. Romance was all that held their hearts at the time they were out on the streets, lust was in hibernation, something that they were both thankful for, particularly in Amy's case. The entire journey to the city's central square, though, Amy couldn't help but wonder what Yoshirou had looked like when he was young, before what Robotnik had done.

"Hey...what's your real name?" Amy asked and looked up at her mate as the strolled.

"Ah, it's Yukiko, that's the name my mother gave to me," He clarified.

"Yukiko...That's a pretty name." The pink hedgehog smiled.

"Thanks, but I can't go by that again, not yet, at least."

The remainder of the walk was quiet after that. As they reached the square they sat next to one another and stared up and the darkening orange sky. Yoshirou asked himself if proposing now would be too fast, he really wanted to, though; it was his impasse. It was in this silence that Amy once again chose to speak.

"Yoshirou...I love you very much, but, I can't say that I don't want Yukiko, too."

"I know, but don't worry, I'm the same person, whether that be on the inside or outside."

The hedgehog sighed deeply. "I'll help you get out. After all, I think you said something along the lines that I cannot live in love if I'm not truly with the person I love, and I love Yukiko, right?"

"Amy, please, don't look at me as if I'm two different persons. Yes, I want to be who I was, the way I'm comfortable, however, I don't want you to think I'll be someone else, I'm the same no matter what I look like."

"Sorry, I guess I'm just still getting used to it all."

The blue fox smiled and wrapped his arms around the hedgehog. "It's alright, sweetheart, I know it's confusing, but I'll always be here to comfort you and give you my love. My heart. Your desires. Everything and anything you wish of me."

Amy held her lover back tightly and nuzzled her face into his neck. "I want you to be you again, that's what I want, that's what will make me happy."

Yoshirou kissed his lover on the lips gently. "Alright, my love, I'll do that for you."

Amy shook her head and broke the kiss that followed after the fox finished. "No, I want you to do it for us, not for just me, you're included."

"Thanks, hon, but how we would go about changing me back is beyond me."

"What did Robotnik use to change you?"

"It was a gun. It zapped me with a laser and it changed me. It was painful, I can recall that much," He said and gulped. "But I don't think he'll just willingly hand it over to me."

"Well, I think Sonic could handle that, pummeling robots it one of his specialties," She said and giggled.

"Think he'd be up to it though?"

"Without a doubt, Sonic seems like he always bored so, I don't think he'll give much fuss."

"Okay, we'll ask him then."

Not long after they had ended their conversation, Sally and Bunnie showed up. The squirrel was dressed in a deep blue dress the rested snugly against her body, The fabric appeared like it breathed well, which was a good thing for someone covered in fur, the skirt fell midway down her lower legs, the sleeves went just a little past her elbows, they were rolled up a little, Yoshirou could tell if she did that, or if it was designed for such, the collar was lined with a white threads, ant it displayed a fair amount of her bosom's valley, to finish off she wore glittering black high heels. Bunnie wore a dress as well, only in white with I higher skirt, one that was tapered at an angle so it showed off more thigh on her left leg, no sleeves, just thin straps over her elbows, again, a collar set low enough to proclaim how deep her canyon was, she too wore high heels, only in the color of her dress. Upon their faces they wore matching blue eyeshadow, and eyeliner to make their lashes stand out, on Sally's lips were a pinkish lipstick, Bunnie's were merely bare, however, she had powdered her face up with a faint trace of blush yet, that could have also been just here again.

"Hope we're not over dressed," Sally said and shed a smile giggle.

"Not at all," Amy returned, stood up, then helped her mate up.

"Glad y'all like it," Bunnie said and smiled as well.

"Shall we be off then?" Yoshirou added.

The other three nodded and with their paws clasping their mate's began to make their way through the streets. Unfortunately for the pink hedgehog, she and Yoshirou were walking behind Sally and Bunnie so, Amy's eyes were having a difficult time no wandering down to their butts. Needless to say, her walking became crooked really quick, luckily her mate was there to help her stand up at least. Amy wasn't sure if she could take much more, Yoshirou was there though, and he decided to say something to help her mate out of the predicament.

"Bunnie, Sally, could we walk ahead of you?" He asked.

Sally cocked a brow and shifted her head over her right shoulder to ask, "That's strange of you to ask, Yoshirou, why?"

"Wellll, high heels...they make your butts look good, a little too good."

Bunnie frowned to the fox. "Y'all are ah perv, Yoshirou."

"Sorry, can we though?"

"Absolutely, seeing how you can't take you eyes off our rears," Sally said and allowed the fox and hedgehog to walk ahead on them.

Amy sighed in relief silently. Not having to look at their butts anymore was a blessing and slowly her penis began to stop pressing up against the inside of the chastity belt. Most certainly she owed Yoshirou for that one. The remainder of the walk should have been smoother, that's what they all thought.

Getting to the restaurant didn't take very long, possibly only a ten minute walk from the square. It was a French place, and solely from the scent of the garlic bread, the smell of the herd and spice, it made all their appetite instant wet the moment they walked through the front doors. Their busperson, someone that looked very heavy groomed, a gentleman in his own right, sat them at a table and handed them their menus. As the blue fox perused the selections of the cuisine he couldn't help to give notice to the prices.

Within the vulpine's head he start to count the cash in his wallet, recalling each cent, and compared it to the food. In all honesty he wanted to keep things cheap, but that wasn't coming easy. Sally and Bunnie weren't very concerned with the prices, the squirrel was paying for them, and she had the coin in her purse for a full meal for them all, no matter what they happened to get. Amy's head was buried in her menu with a purpose, she didn't want to look up at either of the girls and accidentally have her eyes go to their chests.

"Amy, think your eyes are close enough to the menu?" Sally asked with a giggled.

"J-Just getting a breaster, ack, a better inspection of the food," Amy said with a crooked smile.

"You alright, Amy?"

The pink hedgehog sighed. "I...don't know..."

Bunnie blinked in confusion and concern. "What do y'all mean sugah?"

Yoshirou shook his head lightly and placed a paw on Amy's shoulder to comfort her. She let out a breath she had help a moment earlier and the vulpine frowned. "Sweetheart, we don't have to talk about it, it's alright."

"No; Yoshirou, it's not. I don't want to live in this lie anymore," She said before her eyes glanced between Bunnie and Sally, "You guys...I'm a herm..." She added and dropped her head into her lap before she continued, "And it wasn't Yoshirou that was looking at your butts, it was me, he just covered for me."

The brown squirrel giggled. "Well now, isn't this a surprise. Looks like you and Yoshirou were tailor made for one another; he also shared that secret about himself with us as well."

Amy looked up at them both again. "That being mentioned...you must know about who Yoshirou actually is, who he wants to be again, and I want him to be back to the way he was, too. I want to be with the real fox I've fallen in love with," Amy returned and smiled brightly up at her mate.

The blue vulpine returned the smile and gently kissed her lip with a tenderness that her entire body could feel course through it. That kiss, it was the kiss of the true fox hiding behind the shell. "Thank you, sweetheart, that means the world to me to hear you say that."

The rabbit shed a small smile, she couldn't help but ask, "How big are y'all Amy?"

Amy gulped and blushed brightly before answering with, "Twelve..."

"Mah stars, you're ah big one, Amy!" Bunnie exclaimed with a wide smile.

"Yeah, but impressive as that may sound, I don't compare to my sweetheart."

The girls eyed at Yoshirou with interest and the fox laughed quietly. "Well, I'm...different, lets say. Aside from that certain aspect about myself, I have two penises, not one, and four balls," He clarified and scratched behind his head bashfully.

Bunnie's blush could only become more bright. "Mah...s-stars..."

Sally slyly looked over at her date from the corner of her eyes, leaned over to her, nuzzled the rabbit's neck for a moment, then pinched the nipple of the bunny on her left tit, "Don't get all excited now, 'sugah'."

"Sorry, jus' a bit amazed that's all," She returned and winced.

Amy and Yoshirou shared a laugh, it was short lived, as their waitress had soon arrived. She was a Mobian wolf, her fur a silky smooth brown the almost shined in the light, she was tall in stature, for a Mobian at least, her bosom was fully developed, certainly large, and the first thing the pink hedgehog gave notice to, the hair on her head was a dirty blond, eyes a deep blue. She pulled out a pen and a pad of paper from the skirt on her dressed black and white outfit.

"Hello, I'm Sarah, anything to drink this evening?" She asked in a thick British accent.

Amy's ears hopped once feeling the wolf's attention set on her. She cleared her throat then swallowed her embarrassment from being caught staring at the canine's breasts. "I, uh, water will be fine."

"Okay; and for you, sir?" The wolf asked.

"Do you have coffee?" He asked and the wolf nodded. "Alright, oh and with cream, please."

The wolf's eyes left the fox's and looked at the other girls who said they would both have tea. Courteously Sarah bowed her head and left the four. The pink hedgehog bit down on her tongue, the blush on her face spelled all that the other three needed to know. The fox was startled by his mate's stamina, he could only imagine how much cum was in her loads.

"You doing alright, Amy?" Sally questioned.

"Not in the least..." She returned with a frown.

"Y'all could always go to the bathroom an take care ah that, sugah."

"You must be crazy," Amy groaned through her teeth. "Even if I did, I left the key for my chastity belt back at the house..."

"Aww, sugah, y'all ah torturing yerself."

Amy and want back to her menu, uncomfortable at it was, she decided to try to keep a straight face on. Her mate simply sighed and shifted her face to his own. "Hon, I think you're a little high strung so, when we get back to the house, I want to help relieve you of that feeling."

"Sure that won't make it worse?" Amy said with a crooked smile.

"Trust me, it will help," He returned and smiled softly.

"We made a promise, though..."

"Yes...but if we were to both agree then I think we'll live," He said and chuckled richly.

The pink hedgehog had to think about it for a moment. Was that going to fast, was she too anxious, would things get too hot. Those three things made her very nervous, however... "O-Okay, Yoshirou," Amy stammered.

Yoshirou gave a quiet smirk and untied the hair tie to let his hair fall. "Amy, I would do anything for you. I love you, and I'll always love you, forever," The fox said and slowly allowed his face to glide to Amy's. Their lips locked and shared a deep kiss while their paws wondered over the others back. Together, as they were, it was something beyond perfect in the hedgehog's eyes, it was a particular sense of things being absolute.


	15. Knowledge of Compassion

The sun had set beyond the horizon. It was six in the afternoon while the young yellow fox sat in her bedroom in her new dress. The vulpine hand set up the portrait of her family on her desk and there she stared at it as she slouched in her seat. Everyone looked so happy, but her eyes weren't on her parent's faces particularly; no, she was looking at her brother, trying to analyze him, wonder if she should break the news to him to he was being cheated on, if he could take it.

Perhaps he could, but there was a large part in her gut that told Tails that it was better for him to live in ignorance. With a heavy sigh she rested her head down on the desk with her chin. Slowly the fox's eyes closed and tried to think back on her past, try to recall anything before what had happened to turn their lives around. As far back as she could remember, though, was her time in Knothole.

It depressed her not being able to remember anything beyond what her brother talked about. Her eyes shifted gradually to a phone that was near her; she could always call her bother, ask him to help her remember yet, that also seemed all too desperate so, back in her conundrum she went. There were many thoughts going through the vixen's head, but she was unable to fully construct any of them.

"Maybe...it's for the best..." She whispered to herself glumly.

Not too long after she mentioned that her thoughts became fixed on Sonic. How did she adore him so much, it was certainly chemistry, they had been friends for a very long time, Tails wanted to take it to the next level, but she shied away when the moment was right. Something inside her clicked just then admitting that to herself and she picked up the phone hastily.

As she dialed the numbers her mind raced evermore quickly. The phone buzzed a few times before a feminine voice answer with, "Helloooo?"

"Hey Amy is my brother there?" The fox asked almost hurriedly.

Amy exchanged that with a giggle. "Yeah, he's here, Tails. Why the rush?"

"Oh, uh, it's nothing..."

The pink hedgehog leaned on the counter with a smile. "Doesn't sound like nothing."

"Could you please put Yoshirou on?"

"Alright, Tails," Amy said and placed the phone to her breasts. "Honey, it's your sister!" She called out into the living room.

"He'll be right with you," She finished and handed the phone to her mate as he entered.

"Hey there, sis, need something?"

"I'm...I want to talk, think it's alright for you to come over? If you're busy, then never mind."

"It's okay, sis, I'll be right over. Mind if I bring Amy if she wants to come, too?" He asked.

"Sure, yeah, that's fine, she...needs to know anyways, too."

"Alright, see you in a little bit, sis."

"Thanks, see you soon," Tails said and hung up.

The golden fox hung up the phone with a small sigh. She couldn't decide if that reaction was from relief of the possibility that she just dug herself a hole; either way, she had to see it through to the end now. Standing shakily, Tails made her way to her closet that was now filled with her new clothes, pulled off her dress to place back on the hanger, then pulled out a bland white t-shirt, after which went to her dresser where she pulled out a pair of blue jeans of the many pairs that she had bought. Once she dawned her new outfit she moved through the halls into the kitchen where she chose to make herself some dinner. She pulled out a skillet, some eggs, red, orange, and green peppers, some sausage, and various seasonings and spices. As anyone would guess she was making breakfast, not that she cared, she was hungry.

She took out some vinegar oil from the cabinet above the stove and gave the pan a splash of that while she waited for it to heat up. Soon after that she placed the bottle back into the cabinet, but not before her eyes gave recognition to the bottle of wine that was in there as well, hidden behind the flour, sugar, the cinnamon, and come other assorted cooking ingredients. In that moment Tails figured then was a good a time as any so, she pulled to bottle of red wine down and poured herself a glass in some of the fine crystal she just so happened to have. The golden vixen stirred the fluids around in the glass with a smooth, steady circling motion before she took a small sip.

It went down pretty hard seeing how she had never had a drink of alcohol before, but she knew it was a natural reaction. It didn't take her very long until she figured she may as well have another glass. The wine wasn't a very strong proof, at least that's what the bottle said, but there was no telling how long it had aged, something evident as her face started to display the expression of being a little sot. During that time she had completely forgotten about the skillet, and only realized it was hot after the vinegar started to sizzle.

Tails set the glass of wine down and rubbed on her eyes roughly to try and snap herself out of the buzzed hole she had entered. Obviously she wasn't completely coordinated, a fact that made making her simple meal a difficult task. Even though somewhat frustrated, Tails continued to do her best to make the food. Most definitely after the first few glasses she was becoming cockeyed, almost burning herself a few time, but she succeeded in making the meal, although, the finished product looked rather unappetizing.

With a crooked smile and the skillet in her paw she shoveled out the food onto a plate, most of it landed on the floor, though, but she told herself she'd clean it up later. Happily the vixen sat down at the table afterward and began to eat and continue to drink the wine, only this time directly from the bottle. It would be obvious her aim with the fork was off when it wanted to shovel the food into her mouth yet, from several attempts she got the hang of it.

Coordinating was askew, she was hiccuping uncontrollably, at least she was laughing, though. For some odd reason the fox felt very hot, so she stripped down to her bare fur as she ate, the alcohol certainly began to get to her thinking. The meal had taken her a good twenty minutes to finish and as for the wine, more than half of it was gone. It didn't take a scientist to see that she was far past her limit, and the more she swigged at the bottle the worse her giggles became.

The doorbell rang suddenly, the fox jumped, nearly tipping over in the chair, however, stopped herself from doing such, and the fox hunched over the table laughing at herself heavily as she said through her humor, "Coming in!"

The door opened for Yoshirou and Amy to walk in, rather startled to see the vixen unable to control herself. In that moment the blue fox gave recognition to the bottle of wine his sister clutched. "Sis, you alright?" He asked and walked over to her.

Tails quieted her laughter to a giggle. "Nev-hic-er bett-hic-er."

Amy herself found herself gigging to the fact the golden fox had drank herself into a near stupor. "Wow, Kokoro, you're really wasted."

"Oh ye-hic-ah, and I feel -hic- great!" The vixen exclaimed with a wide smile.

Yoshirou rolled his eyes, but placed a smile on his face. "Hey, sis, mind if I have a swig of that?" He asked and, without question, was given the bottle of wine. The vulpine tasted it and nearly gagged, then looked at the label on the bottle, quickly rushed to the sink, and spat out the wine. "Kokoro, this wine is deteriorated..." He said and started to pour the wine in the bottle down the drain.

"Awww -hic- whas that mean? -hic-"

"It means you're going to be really sick," He clarified. "This wine is a month old," Yoshirou said then picked up the cork, "The cork is dry. This is a store bought bottle, meaning it has a three day shelf life max after it's opened, it's warm, so it wasn't kept it good condition, you may as well have drank vinegar, sure does taste like it."

"Oh, -hic- will I -hic- be alright?" She questioned.

"You're going to have a really bad hangover, but after that you should be fine. Where did you get this wine anyways?"

"Vec-hic-tor, I asked him -hic- if I -hic- could use it when I co-hic-oked."

"Sis, if you want to cook with wine again, ask me first, I'll get you a bottle, but after three days you need to toss it if it passes that mark, whether it's empty of not."

"O-hic-kay." Tails next giggled again as she looked at Amy. "I like your boobs -hic- Amy, they -hic- are really soft," She said as her eyes lazily gazed at the hedgehog's chest. Once she was done staring, and causing Amy to blush brightly, she looked down at her own chest. "I wish -hic- I had -hic- boobs."

"Be patient, Tails, you'll get yours soon enough," The hedgehog said.

"I -hic- guess so. -hic-"

Yoshirou laughed to the two and shook his head as the bottle became empty. "Well, if you inherited our mother's genes, you should get pretty big in that department."

The golden fox smiled and giggled. "I'm -hic- guessing you inherited ou-hic-r father's genes," She said and shakily stood up, stepping over to her brother, then fell against him. "Vanilla told me you've got two dicks. -hic-" She said and placed her paw on Yoshirou's crotch. "Can I -hic- see them?"

Amy began to giggle then teasingly said, "Go on Yoshirou, show her what you're hiding in those pants of yours."

The blue vulpine lowered his eyelids to show off a small glare. "Decisively not."

Tails snickered. "Hey -hic- Amy could you -hic- tell me how -hic- big -hic- they are?"

"They're pretty huge," Amy clarified and blushed.

"Mmmm, Yoshirou -hic- I really want to pl-hic-ay with those, can I t-hic-ouch them, I wanna suck on them. -hic-"

Yoshirou shook his head. "One: you're drunk, so I don't feel comfortable doing that. Two: your hangover could hit you at any time so, I'd rather not have you puking all over my crotch."

"Aww, could I -hic- at least touch them?" The vixen persisted.

"Hmm, tell you what, go take a shower, if you're feeling more sober afterward, then you can, er, give me a handjob," He said and bashfully diverted his eyes from his sister.

"O-hic-kay," Tails said and sauntered to the bathroom.

Once the shower was heard running, Yoshirou let out a sigh of relief and got himself a glass of water to wash the taste of the deteriorated wine out of his mouth. Amy couldn't help but giggle to that gesture as she approached her mate. Standing next to him after he finished his drink the hedgehog rubbed her crotch up against the fox, she was obviously horny, but in the hedgehog's eyes the blue vulpine could see she was merely teasing him.

"You're not going to let her touch your cocks, are you," She said as a statement.

"Not while she's drunk; besides, I don't want her to her to get the wrong impression about me."

"What do you mean?" Amy questioned.

"Like, I dunno, that she can use me as a sex toy whenever she pleased," He clarified.

"That's true, but we're not humans, we're Mobians, so you can sex up your sister if you really wanted to, there's no crime in our species against that."

Yoshirou's ears drooped. "I know, but even so, you're my one and only," He said and gulped audibly. "Kokoro, she may kill me if I told you this, but she's-"

"-crushing over Sonic, I know, and it's not a surprise to me," Amy finished for him.

"Yes, but she's still pretty timid."

Amy leaned against the counter, trembling a little bit due to her own arousal begging to get out, something evident to Yoshirou. "Can't blame her, even if you'd think she'd be more open to him, seeing ha-how, nngh, close they are."

"Boner?" Yoshirou said with a sly smile.

"Yeah, kinda glad I didn't take off the belt."

"Well, my offer is still open, not here and right now of course, but if you need release, I'll be happy to help you."

"Thank, hon, but I still think...ahh, who am I kidding..." Amy dropped her head sheepishly.

"I know it's difficult to push back the testosterone, I would know, when I was ten my urges were unbearable, but just going to have to make do and do it when we need to."

Amy giggled and looked at her mate from the corner of her eyes. "How big was your cock when you were that old?"

"Same size as yours is right now, be-oddly. Had to go into the woods and masturbate on almost an hourly basis, something that both my parents advised I do."

"Why's that?"

"They didn't want their ten year old 'daughter' running around pointing my penis everywhere, especially when we went into Riverlog to get some shopping done. Of course, it couldn't be helped a few times, not that everyone didn't know I was a herm already, it was more my mom that held me in higher standards."

The pink hedgehog looked up and stared aimlessly ahead at the opposing wall from where they stood, then her lips parted softly to ask, "Do you wish you could go back there?"

The vulpine sighed out his nose. "Yes, but I don't think there is much of anything left there for me. Just shattered memories, collapsed buildings, and shallow graves..."

Yoshirou closed his eyes to push back the tear that had rimmed his eyes and a somber air fell upon the apartment. Amy didn't know what she could possibly say to make her mate feel better, she was at a loss, plain and simple. It was hard on the fox, it was hard on him in many ways. The true fox inside him was trapped, he was stuck at an impasse to whether to move back to his home or not. Amy could fill in some gaps for him, but ultimately she could only help to heal him so far.

With a sigh the blue vulpine lowered himself onto the floor on his knees and started to clean up Tails' kitchen floor. In an act of courtesy, Amy too started to help out as well, she soaked a rag in hot water, then wiped the floor clean after her mate finished picking up and throwing away the pieces of scrambled egg. The task was a short one and soon after that the two sat down on the couch, Yoshirou slouched over with his paws over his eyes, trying to block out the images he had to experience on that dreadful day – ten years and still vivid as ever.

Amy wanted to say something to make him feel better, but the phrase "it will be okay" was far too generic to offer anything in the way of comfort so, she merely sat there and listen to his grunts and quiet growls. Was he angry? How bad did his heart hurt? What was going on currently in his head? These questions are what the pink hedgehog wanted answered yet, knew that the answers may not come anytime soon. Amidst the animal noises Yoshirou made, the one of fury, another one suddenly surfaced, a whimper, a whimper that became a cry, then that a wail of agony.

Now with the pain at this state Amy no longer sat idly by, and once the sight of tears rolled down the fox's cheeks she wrapped her arms around him tightly, clinging tight. While they grasped one another tightly the hedgehog could see things flashing through her head, images of fire, sights of death. Was she seeing into his mind, or was her mind over compensating and wanted to feel his pain so she knew what to do? In no way could she ever be certain, all that mattered right now was to bring her mate back from the grief he had easily fallen into.

Suddenly, Yoshirou started to choke back his grief hearing his sister's gut wrenching vomiting come from down the hall and in the bathroom. It almost started Amy how quickly has was able to make himself calm again. He need to though, he needed to be collected while he helped his sister. In a stand he looked down to his mate. "Amy make some toast, and bring the whole gallon or half-gallon of milk, she needs to coat her stomach with something," He said and started off down the hall into the bathroom.

Tails leaned over the toilet, heaving heavily, tears streamed from her eyes from how much it burned her throat. Yoshirou was quick to kneel down by the golden fox and started to rub on her back, fingers treading through her drenched fur. "Make it, sto-" she couldn't finish as she heaved once again.

Yoshirou waited until she was finished to say, "It's okay sis, hang on, we're making you something help soak up and coat your stomach from the bad wine."

"Ohh, fuck me..." She swore aloud, whimpering and crying then hunched over again to empty her stomach as the disagreeable wine raced hastily up.

Next to enter the bathroom was Amy with a half empty gallon of the milk. Yoshirou took it with thanks and continued to caress his sister's back. Shortly after the delivery the hedgehog walked from the bathroom and back to the kitchen where she waited impatiently for the toast to finish. This was certainly not what she had expected to spent the night when Yoshirou and her came over, however, they were there now, so they had to help out.

Seemed to Amy like it had taken a lot longer than it usually did for the toast to pop out of the toaster, but once it did she buttered it, then took the two slices to Yoshirou. On an odd note, her cock was still throbbing within the chastity belt, maybe it was the fact she was going through an adrenaline rush? She didn't know, but it made Amy think of herself as a really super nympho. Amy pulled out a washcloth from a drawer in the bathroom, soaked it in cold water, then laid it over Tails' head as she stared into the toilet.

"Kokoro, made some toast for you," Amy said and the pale yellow fox looked up to her as she offered it on the plate.

"Than-!" She couldn't finish again and resumed what she had been doing.

Amy set the plate on the sink counter. "Yeah, let's wait until your ready..."

Tails flushed the toilet and sat back against the side of the tub. "Ohh, it hurts..." She groaned and rubbed on her belly.

"I know sis, but Amy brought you the milk and toast so your wouldn't get the dry heaves."

"Thanks..." Tails said and leaned back over the toilet, staring at her reflection in the water, breathing it the cold air. "I think I'm done..." She said.

"Even if your done vomiting as you say, you're still hung over, so stay in here for a while, preferably a few hours to make sure. We'll be here, too," Her brother said.

The vixen nodded slowly and closed her eyes, sweat dripping off her forehead and bangs. She was extremely sore, that was obvious. Moving around a lot was out of the question, and it probably would be for a few days. Quietly Amy tapped on Yoshirou's shoulder. He looked up at her and she pointed out into the hall.

"Be back in a second, sis," He said and stood up, allowing Amy to pull him down the hall, then into the kitchen.

"Yoshirou, do you know how to pick a lock, please?" She asked with pleading eyes.

He nodded and said, "Yeah, get two paper clips, some pliers, and something hard with a flat surface. Just try to be silent or quiet while you do it with yourself, alright?"

The blue fox soaked his fingers under some water then flicked some over each burner. None of them sizzled so, he removed the thick grate on one of them and turned it on high. What he next pulled out was a meat cleaver from one of the drawers. Amy tilted her head curiously, but went in search for the two paperclips, which weren't hard to find, seeing how Tails had some in just about every drawer.

Yoshirou himself found the pliers, which he used them to tweak the paperclips precisely how they needed to be, after that he heated up one side until it was red hot in the flames, not something that took long, pulled it back, then crushed the side to flatness between the stove top and the side of the cleaver blade. He did the same to the other one and allowed it them to cool off. "Alright, when these are cool I'll unlock your belt," He said.

"I'm puzzled as to how you know how to do this..." Amy commented and placed him with a sly look, almost disbelieving everything she previously knew about him.

"When I was younger I helped my dad with some things he needed to unlock; no, our family were not thieves, but we were clumsy enough to loose our keys to just about everything that had a lock in the house," He explained with a crooked smile.

Amy giggled. "So I take it that the keys themselves were more important than any expensive or treasured thing behind the locks in your home."

"Pretty much, yeah," He returned and picked up one of the picks.

The fox plucked a hair from his white bangs, then touched it against the hot end of the clip. It curled up, but it didn't burn, still too hot, though. Amy started to get antsy, so she started to blow on one of thee picks to cool it down. Perhaps she was being goofy, Yoshirou couldn't tell, most definitely she was desperate.

With a small laugh Yoshirou shook his head and took the pick that Amy held. "Alright, alright, I think this will do," He said and knelt down in front of Amy's pelvis, he lifted the crimson skirt, then observed her bulge. "I hope you don't give me a black eye..." He said.

"No promises," Amy said with an innocent smile.

Yoshirou eyed into the lock, placed one of the picks in, moved it around, and used his paw to turn the lock. Amy frowned as she heard a snap, the pick broke in half, luckily that's why Yoshirou had made a second for, and with his second try the lock clicked open. The fox carefully removed the belt around his lover and up sprang her erection to bop him in the mouth. He flinched away afterward and rubbed on it. "Ouch..."

The pink hedgehog blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry hon, not like he's got restraint," she said and lustfully looked down at her hardening fem-dick.

Yoshirou smiled and removed his paw from his mouth. "It's okay, sweetheart," He stated and softly kissed the head of her penis, sending a shiver up her spine, "At least I didn't get hit in the eye."

"Mmmm, that felt sooo good, Yoshirou," Amy mewled with a smile.

He grinned and give it another kiss before he stood up, but not before leaving an indication where his lips had been, as it left a small dollop of pre on his lower lip. "Alright, you two have fun, I'll keep Kokoro from walking in on you," The vulpine finished and set the pick down on the counter.

"I don't mind...I think it's time I came out of my shell about my penis to her anyways," Amy clarified with a blush.

"That's good of you to think that, but I think it would be better if she found out when you aren't pleasuring yourself," He pointed out.

Amy nodded as she leaned her back against the counter, smoothly gliding her left paw up and down her long, twelve inch, length. "Yeah, that's a good point," She said then giggled to continue with, "You've got a little something" -she pointed out her own lower lip to signify where the musk on Yoshirou's lip was- "here."

He chucked and licked it off his lip. "Thanks, hon."

"Yep, anytime."

"Oh, and lets use a a safety phrase, just in case. I'll tell you I need my little blue pill."

With that out of the way the blue fox left his cherished hedgehog love to help herself and went back to his sister who now was sitting on the opposite wall, sipping at the milk, and nibbling the toast. He sighed silently from his nose and sat next to her. "How you doing, sis?"

"Do you have to ask?" She exchanged grumpily.

"Just wanted to know if you feeling any better."

"A little, I still feel horrible, though..."

Her brother smiled softly. "I take it you're never going to drink again."

"Never ever..." Tails said and closed her eyes.

"Don't close your eyes, sis, keep them open. I know it's hard not to, but it helps your nausea go away if you fix a stare at a spot."

Tails opened her eyes again slowly. "Okay...Yoshirou, I'm sorry. I wanted to talk to you tonight about something important and I went and got myself drunk..."

"It's okay, Kokoro. I know what it's like to find comfort in things that aren't the best methods. Save what you want to talk about when you're better and after you get some rest."

"Okay, thanks, bro," Tails spoke quietly and stifled a smile.

"It's what family is for," He returned with a smile.

A silence fell between them and the young yellow vixen continued to eat her toast and drink the milk. In a lot of ways it helped, and gradually her color started to return, that was all she could ask for at the time being. In the back of her mind though she did recall about what she had said to her brother, that she wanted to give him fellatio, to jerk him off, have sex, Tails knew that Yoshirou probably thought she said that because she was wasted yet, she didn't deny that she would like to experience that. He had the final say in it, and she respected that, it was a question best saved after she was well again, but now was as good a time as any, just for future reference.

"Hey, bro...I want to ask you something."

"Hm? What is it, Kokoro?"

"Well, before I started puking, when I said I want to pleasure you...I wasn't lying, and it wasn't because I was drunk. I kinda do want to have sex with you. Not now of course, but maybe sometime in the future," Tails clarified.

"Sis, it's fine if you have feelings for me in that way, I don't condemn that, however, It will have to wait until Amy and I lose our virginities to one another. I dunno, I guess that's a moral of mine."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, forming a bond as equally between our love as it is between our bodies, a somewhat Yin and Yang sort of thing."

"I see, glad you told me 'no' then."

"It was that reason in which I had to."

"Was it the same between our mother and father?" She asked quizzically.

Yoshirou nodded once. "Yes, we all came from the same clan, so it's one of the laws we had in place some two thousand years ago, and I still follow by it with all my loyalties."

Tails furrowed her brow. "We're part of a clan?"

Her bother smiled and cupped his paws together like a bowl. "Yes, The Sapphire Flame Clan," He said and in his paws a bright, brilliant blue flame sparked above them. "This flame, it is inside all of us, that includes you, sis. To the clan this fire represented many things: Loyalty, Honor, Charity, Love, anything of the greater good that you can think of is what makes this flame."

His sister blinked in fascination to the fiery ball of crystal blue that hovered over his paws. "Will if burn me if I touch it?" She asked.

"No, this flame represents purity and creation, not destruction. It gives onto others, never does it consume," He clarified.

Convinced, or close enough, Tails extended a finger and placed it inside the flame. "It..feels, cool, not nippy, but..."

"Like a breeze of air threading through your fur."

"Yeah...it's nice," She said.

"Sis, hold out your paws in a bowl like mine," He instructed gently.

His sister did such. Yoshirou held out his paws to hers, softly he blew on the flame, and threads of fire transferred into her own paws, there the strands formed into a ball then the flames started to grow in size until the ball of fire was as big as her brother's. Now she was a firm believer about what he had said, not that she doubted him anyways, but the flames now in her own paws made everything one hundred confirmed. What happened next she did not expect, the blaze moves from her paws and wrapped around her entire body rapidly, she screamed merely out of surprised, but Yoshirou was there, and he held her steady, calming her down.

"Sis, open your mouth, take deep breathes, don't be afraid, the flames want to do something for you, they want to heal you."

Tails nodded and opened her mouth, breathing steadily as all the flames around her body slipped inside her. She could feel a soothing sense suddenly fall over her, her stomach ache was completely gone, the nausea vanished, like they had never existed. The fox burped after it was all done and a small flame escaped her mouth at the same time. That was something Yoshirou couldn't help but laugh to, if even quietly.

"Aww, that's cute, my little sister can breath fire now," He poked fun at.

"What just happened?" She asked and rubbed on her forehead.

"The flames made you all better, sis."

"Don't know why you didn't just do that earlier."

"It's a matter of 'want vs. need', the flames 'wanted' to help you, but they didn't 'need' to."

"How come they don't need to?" Tails questioned.

"Think of it like abusing too much of one thing. The flame, though you may thing of it as something inanimate, it is far from. The fire in itself is a spirit, a healing spirit. It doesn't want to be begged and asked over every little thing that is wrong, though. It only has so much power to offer, so the other half of it is derived from the wielder. You had the will to become better, and it contributed to the other half, but it cannot be abused to make everything better in one's life when the person them self has the power to do so. It is and it is not a miracle worker, believe me, I've tried for many years to ask for it's help with a certain something," He explained.

That made the vixen very curious as she stood up. "What do you mean?"

Her shook his head. "I think I may have said too much."

"Bro..." She started and helped him to a stand, "you can tell me, don't worry."

"Well, it's just...I'm not who you think I am."

Tails giggled. She was feeling like a million dollars and it showed. "Could you give me a little more than that?"

He frowned. "Kokoro...I'm not your brother, you never had one, I was your sister once, before Robotnik captured me."

The golden yellow vixen's sights started to perceive like she was suddenly traveling through a tunnel into gray, then black. It was a sensation she hadn't felt since she first used the Jet-set in her plane. Shakily and instinctively she started to go though the process that she used to bring herself back from it, inhaling and forcing out a short gasp of air. Yoshirou knew what she was doing, as his father also taught that to him as well, it was something to do if one was blacking out while in a plane.

Amy arrived in the bathroom behind her mate and was very puzzled as to what Tails was doing. Something the confused the fox was why he could feel Amy's hard cock against his back. "What's going on with Tails?"

"She's trying to not black out, and I hope your covered," He said and chuckled.

"Okay, and more-or-less," She said and giggled. "Why is Tails blacking out, though?"

"I told her."

Amy smiled. "Well, maybe now would be a good time to tell her about me."

"I think if you told her she'd hit the floor, just wait until she comes out of it," Yoshirou told her.

She smiled and hugged her mate from behind, her erection now more firmly pressed to his back, and in the closeness he could feel it throbbing excitedly. "Okay, and also, Tails looks like she's not sick at all, what happened?"

He chuckled to the comment. "I'll explain later."

"Good, now, could you, er... help me clean some stuff off after we're done here?"

"You..."

"Yeah, I started coughing and it went everywhere," She said and smiled nervously with a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face.

He sighed quietly. "What's the damage?"

"Six to eight futa bukkake...and that was just from two sittings."

That snapped Tails out of it in a hurry hearing that. "Wait, what, Bukkake, where?"

"Tails, uhh," Amy said from behind Yoshirou, still behind him pulled out her penis from the fabric, she then stepped around him and showed her endowment the the vixen, "I, messed up your living room. I'll clean it up though..."

The vixen's jaw almost hit the floor seeing what Amy had been hiding for so long. "Y-You've gotta...d-d-dick?"

"Yeah, and it's a little difficult to control, don't go into the living room until tomorrow. While you were in here with Yoshirou, I...self indulged...I couldn't keep myself from doing so. I was too around and too hard to refuse my urges..." Amy said shamefully.

The vixen sighed heavily, almost groaning. "Alright, lets all clean up then, it will be faster with the three of us," She said and walked from the bathroom. The couple followed after the vixen into the living room where Tails looked around in sheer amazement to the huge spots of cum on the furniture, floor, TV, plants, glass, walls, some on the door, and the ceiling were. A little frustrated, Tails eyed back at Amy who's erection was still solid and pulsating. "Six to eight huh? More like twenty to thirty!"

The hedgehog blushed very deeply. "I...cum a lot...sorry."

the yellow vulpine sighed again. "Oh well, I'll call Vanilla up, ask if she can bring over the steam vacuum before the cum sets into the fabric, Yoshirou, get some rags, and under the sink are the cleaning supplies, Amy I want you to go into the bathroom, turn on the shower, and get your cock to settle down, or if you want to get right to work, strip down completely to your fur so Vanilla can see what you did when she gets over here," The yellow fox said and crossed her arms.

"Sis, I will not condone you for doing that to Amy," Yoshirou said and stared daggers at the younger fox.

"No, it's okay, hon, I don't mind," Amy said with a smile as she pulled her crimson dress off and set it aside. "I've never worked in the nude anyways, I'll just go about this as another new experience."

Yoshirou grinned slyly and rolled his shoulder, his coat's collar sliding along them and he allowed it to slip off his arms and onto the floor. "Well then, I'll not sit by idly and let you go about this alone," He continued and slipped out of his shoes and socks, "And I think this would be an experience to enjoy."

"Yoshirou, uh, are you sure?" Amy questioned.

"Absolutely; besides, Kokoro is naked, your naked, I may as well be naked, too, don't want to be an oddball here," Yoshirou clarified and shed himself of his pants.

His sister blushed super brightly at what she was seeing. His cocks were massive, so was his ball sac, but what was else about his equipment was that he had no sheaths. Amy blinked and drooled staring at him as the vixen was. "H.O.T. HOTNESS!" Amy shrieked with glee.

"Yoshirou...you're cut?" Tails said and continued to stare.

"Yeah, when our mother say I was born a female herm she had my sheath cut so she could make sure the belt she made me ware keep my penis from being noticeable while we were in Riverlog or in public."

"What, female herm!"

"Yes, sis, I was a female herm before, that's how I was born, just like Amy here. When Robotnik's attack upon Knothole that fateful day, he changed my gender, that in turn increased my testosterone so much it made me grow another penis and two more balls to go along with it. But something didn't change in me strangely," He said, turn around, bent over forwards, and spread his butt with his paws. "I'm still got that," The fox finished and stood up strait again. The blush Tails wore was so hot, she virtually felt like her face was being microwaved. "So, you see, sis, I lied to you so I wouldn't feel embarrassed for what you would think of me, but now that we're all in the open, what do you plan on doing, hm?"

Tails dropped her head. "I'm...sorry..." She whispered.

"Sis, there's no reason to be sorry" -the blue vulpine spoke gently as he stood into front of his sister and knelt down to her eye level- "I just want to know what you think of us now that you know the truth, all we want to the honest truth."

"I...don't know what to think, this is all so much to take in..."

"Then let's get this mess cleaned up, then, if you've got the answer, go ahead and share it when your ready, okay sis?"

"Okay...you guys can put your clothes back on."

Amy giggled. "Aww, now that I'm naked I kinda want to clean up like this."

"Amy, Yoshirou, you two are making me super horny."

The fox smiled. "Lay done on your back sis."

"Why?"

"Just trust me," Her brother said then look at his mate. "Amy, you come here too."

Tails was nervous, but she laid down on her back, then Amy came up to Yoshirou, and there he whispered something to her, Tails noticed her ears twitch with a bright smile that next shinned on her lips. He returned the smile then spread his sister's legs. She knew where this was headed, so she propped herself up and her elbows while Yoshirou's face lowered to her desiring female lips, and to Yoshirou, Amy did the same. Maybe they weren't who the yellow vixen thought they were, but she still loved them, they were still family, and though the mewls and pleasure-filled evening, she still felt the same, nothing would change that.


End file.
